War of the Jotunn
by Moshier1
Summary: A curious young prince with a dark past, a beautiful and yet conflicted woman with a mission. What happens when two opposing worldviews collide. Reviews will always be appreciated. AU Warning: Language, tons of innuendo, Spoilers
1. Twilight of Responsibility

**Arc One: Escape to Jotunheim**

"Well, damn it all Nielsen, looks like you win again! I made sure to watch you that time, there's no way you were able to palm a card and me not see it!"

Freud Nielsen smiled as he laid his cards upon the crate that he and his four fellows were using as a table, another winning hand. He scraped his winnings, meager though they were, towards him.

"I guess I'm just lucky, you know."

His smile subsided as he heard a noise from across the chamber, that sounded like shattering glass, but it stopped before he could focus on it. He got up to go investigate, but Lars protested.

"If you get up we won't deal you in on the next hand! I plan on earning back all the money you stole!"

"I didn't cheat you nitwit, didn't you hear what Nicol said," Freud chided, trying to listen again, "And I know I heard something!"

But they shook their heads, and laughed at him.

"The Ice queen has been in there for months, it's just as likely that she's dead and gonna stay in her little crystal prison-"

A gurgled cry cut the speaker off as the only source of light in the chamber, a small lamp, was extinguished. He reached out for one of his blades, but was stunned into stopping as he caught sight of the headless corpses of two men he had known for years.

"What the hell..."

Lars was silenced a moment later, but Freud was up and had his blades drawn.

He caught a glint from something and brought his right hand up, parrying a wickedly sharp blade that had snaked towards him out of the darkness.

Freud missed the second blade that came in under the first, and felt a searing pain as it opened him from hip to shoulder.

He fell to his knees, his Maneuver gear and blades clanking to the ground, and he looked up into the cold, merciless blue eyes of a monster. His eyes closed, and then a final swing of the blade ended the night.

But not before he regretted being unable to warn the outside world that Annie Leonhardt was free.

* * *

"Damn it all, Ragnar, you need to start acting more like a Prince!"

Ragnar Mosher, the Seventh Prince of the Kingdom of Jotunheim, snickered as he finished driving the tent stake into the hard ground.

"Luigi, you know I'm barely a prince," He said, looking at the small scowling figure trying in vain to look intimidating. "My father gave me command of the South to keep me busy and away from the capital and the family affairs. He might as well have disowned me, there are times when I visit when I think he wishes that it was I who had decided to rebel and not Suttungr."

"Nonetheless, you are a prince, and the commander of this expedition," Luigi went on, crossing his arms, "There are a dozen men here whose task it is to set up and maintain the tents on our travels. Let them do their jobs, and you do yours!"

He finally acquiesced and laid the hammer down, then looked up as another pair of men approached,

"Prince Ragnar," The larger of the two started, his long brown beard quivering about in the slight wind, " wish to report that the second wall looks to be inhabited. We sighted no titans anywhere within a dozen miles of us, though I'll double the normal guard just in case we have any," He paused for a moment, "We sighted dozens of men on the top of the wall though. And we've been hearing periodic firing of cannons from inside the town

"Excellent work, Nick. I'd like to see the wall for myself if we may," He elbowed Luigi in the ribs, "As long as my leash will allow me."

They all shared a laugh at Luigi's expense, but his protector nodded approval, and they mounted horses with an additional pair of men. It took them several minutes to wind their way through the maze of giant trees that they were sheltering in, but finally they reached the edge of the forest and Ragnar was able to look up into the coming twilight.

As they traveled, in a dispersed formation with Ragnar and Luigi at its center, they listened intently for the tell-tale footsteps of a titan, but they did not hear any, thankfully. The wild titans generally went inactive at night, or so his father's pet researchers said. The wild ones also avoided large groups of Jotunn, for reasons totally unknown. If they caught you without a large group, they'd do what they always did and try to swallow you.

It took them nearly four hours to pick their way across the fields of grass, seeing only by the grace of the moon, but Ragnar finally looked upon the white walls that all of Mankind, supposedly, sheltered behind. He'd read all of the information he could about them before they'd left upon this journey, but it had held little information.

"It is quite amazing that our ancestors were able to convince that many Colossi to from the wall," He mused aloud, knowing full well that no one could force a Titan fifty meters in height to do anything they did not wish to do, "I'm glad Jotunheim doesn't have them, I'd feel trapped."

His guards shared consenting opinions, and they continued their approach, now totally silent, as they were reaching a distance from which their voices may carry to the guards up atop the wall.

Ragnar was studying the wall, the guns that were atop it, and with the help of his spyglass, the men who walked upon its rim. They were clad in strange clothing, wholly different from Ragnar's simple ensemble. They wore a harness that held a pair of boxes outboard from their legs.

So intent were his observations that his horse nearly ran into the back on Luigi's, as Nick called the formation to a halt with a raised fist. His hands moved quickly, and Ragnar was able to catch most of what he meant.

There were nearly two dozen wild titans ahead of them, clustering at one point in the wall. He looked and saw that they writhed and clawed at the wall, their fingers scraping themselves to the bone trying to get through it. Deviants.

Luigi signaled that they must fall back, but Ragnar countermanded him, as he watched one of the walls guns fire. It fired not outwards at the crowding wild titans, but inwards, at some unperceived threat. His spy glass centered on one of the cannons, and he watched with some interest as it's crew ran it through its loading cycle.

Nick circled back, close enough to Ragnar and Luigi that they could hear his tensely whispered words.

"Sir, it may be prudent to fall back," He said, another blast punctuating his words, with a spattering of small-arms fire adding its own noise to the mix, "We aren't privy to the going on's of the humans within the wall, and we were expressly told not to make contact."

Ragnar nodded, remembering the tense dinner between himself, his father and his head councilor Georg Sanderson. He turned his horse back towards the giant forest.

"Alright, let's fall back to-"

He was cut off by a gut curdling scream from within the wall, his head snapping around. His eyes searched, for a moment, looking all about the Walls.

_That was the scream of a Jotunn! _Ragnar thought to himself, as his eyes settled upon a...

A female figure raised itself above the edge of the Wall, silhouetting itself against the now risen moon.

* * *

Her flight had been a long one, her body was growing sluggish from the effort of fleeing from the Scouting Legion and military police through the Walls Sina and Rose, but freedom was just ahead. It was unfortunate that she had been pushed to run the wrong direction from where she wanted to.

Being skilled at covert movements, she had easily been able to escape from the cavern after killing her guards, but someone must have noticed her, for she had only been able to get a few blocks before she heard the hissing of 3D Maneuver gear growing nearer.

It had been a hard fought battle to get here, but as she saw the seemingly endless fields of the Wall Maria ahead of her, she had hope. As she climbed down, she was stunned to find a large number of titans stationed below her, waiting with hungry looks upon their malformed faces.

She hesitated for a moment, and then sprang from the wall, attempting to give herself some distance from the massive group below her.

Rolling as she landed, she immediately slammed herself into motion, knowing that every massive step she took

Settling into a steady pace, she kept just ahead of the ravening jaws of her pursuers, as she passed a series of small hills, she noted several bright flashes, and swerved. The bastards on the wall must be shooting at her!

_How did they get the guns turned around so fucking fast?_

She noted a pair of titans charging towards her, and tried to change direction to avoid them.

Her swerve cost her, however, and she felt a hand close on her ankle. She jerked her leg away, luckily breaking the small titans grip.

She accelerated once again, holding the distance open for several minutes, but then she began to tire. Her many hours of fleeing were catching up, and she stumbled as she looked up to find another group of titans exit the forest in front of her.

Then she was on the ground, a massive root tripping her. And the flood of titans was upon her, tearing at her flesh. She slashed outwards, making contact with the face of a 15 m class, but it didn't even flinch.

Her titan form shuddered and convulsed, as she extricated herself from the orgy of death and blood that had unfolded before her. The shuddering stopped as the last connection was severed. But still the other Titan's tore at her Titan forms flesh. Turning towards a lone giant tree, she trigged her maneuver gear, hoping to make a quick escape. Bu titan caught sight of her and lunged, its jaws closing on her right leg, amputating it well above the knee.

She screamed, her hooks missing the giant tree by a massive margin. The ground smacked her in the face as she fell. Rolling over, she looked into the empty eyes of the titan that would soon kill her. Annie closed her eyes.

_I've failed once again, _She thought. Tears streamed down her face as a wave of emotions hit her. _Why, why must it all end like this?_

The ground reached up once again smacked her in the head, and dirt and dust rained down upon her, and her eyes jumped wide at the sight before her.

A massive titan, at least 20 m, stood over her. Her mind flashed with alarm, but, catching sight of the comparatively tiny titan that had been attempting to devour her held within the massive grasp of one of it's four arms...

She watched it harden the edges of it's hands, and strike the titan within it's arms at it's weak point. Then it burst into action, it's arms weaving a deadly pattern. A fifteen meter met it's fate as a hand scythed through it's neck, another meeting it's fate at nearly the same time as the twenty meter grabbed it and crushed its upper body. It spun and gyrated, lashing out like some long forgotten god of war.

Her eyes studied it, even as she felt herself slipping away. It was heavily muscled, and she was vaguely reminded of Reiner's Titan form... the arms and lack of armor were all that she could see as different. But the face was totally different from the angle she could view it at.

_What kind of monster has come to my rescue..._

Several other titans, all at least 12 m charged in, taking out several other titans. One, a fifteen meter with short dark hair was particularly formidable, squaring off against no less than five titans. After a few moments, there were no titans left.

As she looked upwards, into the face of the 20 m titan, she noticed that the eyes were the color of burnished bronze.

_This must be a nightmare._

She finally gave in to the spectre of pain and drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

"What could possess you to do something so foolish?"

Luigi was beside him, their horse's mere feet apart as they charged through the night, making a break for the forest. The young lady was seated behind him, slumping forward, her leg bleeding profusely.

Ragnar's heart was beating furiously, not from any kind of strain, but from the sheer excitement that was battle. He looked towards Luigi and his passenger, her blonde hair flowing.

"I couldn't very well let her be eaten," He yelled, "As a prince it is my duty to protect people, isn't it! So I protected! So what if I broke my father's rule to not bring back people of the wall! She's a Jotunn! Last we knew, those within the wall couldn't transform!"

"The King's rule is law," Luigi shouted, "He appointed me as your Guardian and teacher, but it seems I haven't taught you that simple fact! You've put us in quite a predicament, the men on the wall had to of seen the flashes from our transformations, so they're likely to be rather curious! So curious that they'd send out a rather large number of horsemen!"

By the time his men had finished with the wild titans, a number of soldiers had made their way to the other side of the wall. Ragnar hadn't seen a gate anywhere near this part of the wall, so they must have come over by some form of elevator, like the ones used throughout certain parts of Jotunheim.

They'd closed to within a half mile of Ragnar's little group. And their swift horses had allowed them to close the distance even more.

"Luigi, stop up here," He said, looking over and noting how pale the girl was, his guardian immediately protested, but by then Ragnar had already reined in his horse and dismounted, "She isn't healing properly, we need to staunch the bleeding. Or else that blood trail will allow them to follow us, and she may die."

Having turned back, Luigi hopped off his horse, and handed the girl to Ragnar. Tenderly setting her down, he knelt and place his ear to her chest.

"She's still breathing pretty steadily," He muttered, then removed his cloak and tore a large strip, sending Luigi into guffaws, since that same cloak could have bought enough food to feed a family for several weeks. He wrapped the wound, then grabbed a spare piece of rope and used it as a makeshift tourniquet. "Luigi, I think it will be best if she rides with me. Your horse is faster than mine, and I need you to ride ahead to the camp and tell them to pack up and head for… that huge field of flowers we came through."

As Ragnar knew he would, Luigi immediately and vociferously protested, but Ragnar silenced him with a raised hand and slightly raised voice.

"I _order_ you to carry out my will, as a Prince of the House of Mosher. Nick, Philipson and Tyr will escort me. The rest of the caravan will need your guidance to reach the meeting point two days from now. I shall lead our pursuers away. Now go!"

Very rarely did he use his title to badger people into doing things, since he disdained it so, but Luigi dropped his stubborn eyes, bowed and then mounted his horse and rode towards the forest of giant trees.

Nick and the other escorts, who had been far behind keeping watch on their pursuers, finally caught up, and reined in their horses. They seemed to note Luigi's absence, and the set of Ragnar's eyes. Nick, as the second in command of his bodyguard, was the one to make their report.

"My Prince, forty pursuers about a tenth of a mile back, I suggest you remount your horse and allow me to carry the young lady-"

"That won't be necessary," Ragnar said, easily lifting the little waif onto the horse, then joining her in the saddle and securing herself to him with a length of rope, "I was the one who chose to rescue her, therefore she is my responsibility. Now, we need to leave them a trail to follow…"

He unsheathed one of his two short swords, and with a quick stroke, sliced off his right hand.

"Ragnar! Sir!"

"My responsibility, Nick! Now let us ride, we have to make it to the field of flowers in two days taking the long way around!"

With nary a shutter, he reared his horse and charged into the darkness, his stunned men a few horse lengths behind. A thin trail of blood flowing onto the grass below them.

* * *

"Team Leader Sturgenson, our scouts have lost sight of the unknown horsemen!"

Michael Sturgenson, of the Scouting Legion, swore under his breath as he and the hundred other soldiers charged on. They were a ragtag bunch, since a large portion were Military Police wussies who'd never even seen a titan, or Stationary guard soldiers who'd only shot at them with cannon. Michael was far from that, having a dozen solo kills and several assists.

"Have they sighted any Titans?"

Louis Ryder, his right hand man, was tucked in close behind him as they traveled, holding a lamp to light the way. He was also in charge of firing and reading the numerous barely visible flares that were being fired, forcing him to put down the lamp at times, which if the situation wasn't so serious, would be comical.

"None so far. This may be the farthest anyone has ventured from the wall in quite a while. Why are there no Titans? We saw only a few dozen, and we should have seen many, many more by now… Hmm… Oh, let me see…"

He fired a quick series of flares, in a pattern, and received a number of replies. Michael had a hard enough time seeing the replies, but Louis deftly communicated with the spread out men of the Legion.

"No titans, and no sightings of the mystery horsemen," He then pointed down to the grass below them, at the rapidly dissipating blood trail that they had been following. "And it looks like those shifters are healing, because we're losing our best clue to their direction."

Louis swore, loudly and eloquently as he usually did.

"Signal mission terminated, we can't be bumbling about out here or else we'll end up as titan food."

And with that, they turned about, and with a yellow flare handing high over their head, they streamed back towards the wall. The Military Police in the lead, of course.

* * *

Ragnar, his newly regrown hand holding the reins of his horse, led the way into the immense field of flowers. It had taken him nearly three days to reach the meeting point, as they'd had to skirt around a rather large group of wild titans a day into the journey.

The field was almost a perfect circle, and at least a mile in diameter. It had made a fine campground for them, having a rather large stream flowing through the middle of it. And sitting next to the stream were the unpacked tents and wagons of the expeditionary caravan.

He heard a yell go up from one of the pickets, and suddenly he felt the sudden need to itch himself as a hundred eyes turned towards him. He immediately spotted a pair of mounted horses speeding towards him.

"Ragnar, I'm pleased to see you alive and well."

Eleanora Styr, commonly known as Eleanor or El to those she was close to, the leader of the caravan that had followed Ragnar and also the third in command of his Guard behind Luigi and Nick, was a women of large dimensions, standing taller than Ragnar himself, and simply dwarfing Luigi, who rode beside her. Her long black hair hung past her shoulder, although it was tamed together into a bun at the moment.

"Thank you, El," He said, his voice wavering slightly from exhaustion. Turning to Luigi, he said, "I'm sorry it took us an extra day, but we encountered a few snags."

It was then that they noticed the girl sitting behind Ragnar, still unconscious. Noting their gazes, he untied the rope holding her to him, and dismounted.

"El, she's a Jotunn. She hasn't woken up since we parted ways, but we've been able to get her to take water and a little of that porridge we had along. Could you please see her situated?"

Eleanor hesitated, knowing of the Kings decree declaring contact with the people of the wall illegal, but her eyes softened as she watched Ragnar gingerly take the girl off the horse.

"I'll get her taken care of, My Prince."

Taking the girl, Eleanor mounted her horse and trotted off towards the camp, as Luigi dismounted and approached. He watched Ragnar with disapproving eyes, the eyes of a teacher whose student had disobeyed.

Ragnar swayed before Luigi could reach him, and fell to his knees.

"Ragnar, you're pushing yourself too hard! Come now, let's get you to your bed."

Shaking his head, Ragnar stood, his body shaking with the effort. He was able to hold it for only a moment before slumping onto Luigi, who lowered him to the ground.

Turning his eye to Nick, who looked just as haggard as the Prince, he shook his head.

"Did he sleep at all during the journey?"

Nick shook his head.

"We tried to get him to take a break, but he wouldn't have any of that. Anytime we stopped to get water, he was worrying over the little lass. It seems she was having pretty bad night terrors, because she kept calling out in her sleep. And saying she was sorry for some reason."

Luigi looked down at the young man who he was to protect and teach, he smiled a tight little smile.

"It appears our little Ragnar is quite enamored with that young lady," Luigi turned to motion to two other riders who had arrived from the camp, "Get the prince to bed."

Tyr, the giant of a man whose braided beard had a tendency to get caught in his shirts buttons, spoke up from where he was guzzling down a canteen of water.

"So, the Prince is in love? I've never seen him take any interest in lasses, not even Gersemi who was promised to him, that's a good thing, right?"

"I can only hope so."

Remounting his horse, they rode towards the camp.


	2. Reversion of Purpose

Daylight shone through her eyelids. It pissed her off because her head felt like she'd been beat with a table leg. Daylight, the last thing she remembered it had been night…

_Where in the hell am I?_

She sat up abruptly, her eyes snapping open as she noticed noise all about her, she noted that she was in a tent, and was not shackled in any way. She was actually on a reasonably comfortable cot. A blanket of fine fabric was stretched out over her.

Scanning the room, she found the rooms only other inhabitant.

He was large, nearly of a height with Reiner, but much thicker in the chest and shoulders. His hair was also much shaggier, although it didn't look too much longer. Judging by his face, he wasn't very much older than she was, maybe seventeen or eighteen. And...

_He's quite attractive, _she tried to redirect her thoughts, but they eluded her, _He's got a nice big set of arms on him..._

She finally stopped herself, but not before taking quite an eyeful of the man.

_Remember the mission!_

From the way his chest moved, he was clearly asleep. She'd do her best to not change that while she made her escape, she'd have to get her bearings and find the wall. Then link up with…

As she moved to stand, she became aware of her lack of a right leg. The man jolted awake as she fell hard onto the ground.

"Hey, you're awa-"

Annie bit down on her hand as hard as she could, and felt the skin break under her teeth.

Warm blood seeped into her mouth, but she didn't transform. Instead, she chided herself, she was lying on the floor biting her hand and looking quite foolish.

_I must look like an idiot... Great first impression, Annie!_

"You're too weak to shift into a Jotunn, Miss," She looked up as the man came over and offered her his hand. "You haven't eaten in quite a long time, and you've drank only sporadically… Please, let me help you."

His voice was deep and rich, with a tone that sounded like he could shift into a bellowing laugh at any moment.

She made eye contact… His eyes, were the color of burnished bronze. A slight terror filled her, and her mind spun with flashbacks that wound all the way back to her days with the 104th.

_Why must I think of _him_ right now?_

Annie looked down and finally noticed that she was no longer in her uniform, but in what looked like some kind of casual wear, as Ragnar was wearing something very similar to it.

Her one good leg swept out, aiming to connect with his ankle and bring him down, but he darted back. For being so large he was quite light on his feet…

"W-Who are you," Her voice came out less as a purr and more as a squeak, much to her embarrassment, "What ah, what happened to my uniform?"

Annie shuddered, finally noticing just how dry her throat was, and how tired she felt. She slid herself up against the bed, glaring at this man who fancied himself her rescuer.

"Well, your uniform was in a shambles, I had one of the caravans women… um, change you," One side of his mouth quirked upwards, "Don't worry, your dignity has been maintained! And I am Ragnar Mosher, at your service"

He swept into a theatrical bow, then stood and turned his appraising eyes upon her. She felt the need to cover herself...

"Now, I believe it fair for you to give me your name. I'm getting tired of calling you 'the girl' or 'Miss'."

_He's got quite an aura about him. I may need to look into this situation more closely._

And he smiled, revealing pearly white teeth. She very nearly smiled back.

"Annie."

He dipped his head in acknowledgment, and approached her once again. He stopped just outside of where she could kick him.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Annie." He paused, listening as a bell was rung, "Now, I know we have breakfast going, and having been asleep for a week, you're probably starving!"

_A week? _How could she have been asleep for a week, there was no way…

Her thoughts were interrupted as this man offered her his hand once more.

This time when he reached down, she allowed him to help her up, but once up she pushed him away and hobbled forward using the cot and differing objects to make it to the tent flap.

As Ragnar held the flap open, she was assaulted by the bright daylight, and closed her eyes. In a moment of embarrassing weakness, her leg gave out and she was forced to let Ragnar assist her outside.

When she opened her eyes, all she could see were several other tents, and their strangely attired inhabitants. It took her a moment to notice that they were in various stages of undress, and she felt her face warm as she averted her gaze.

"The food tent is this way," Ragnar said, still assisting her as she stumped forward. "Eleanor!"

Annie looked up, and watched as a large black haired woman walked out of a nearby tent, her eyes widening as she saw who Ragnar was assisting. She positively beamed as she scrambled out of the tent.

"So, she's finally awoken! Tyr, get off your lazy ass and go and fetch Luigi," A large man, his long blond hair tied into a ponytail, who had been sitting in the same tent that she had walked out of, got up and trotted off in the opposite direction Annie was going. "Ragnar, let me take her from here. You're still not totally back to normal either."

And so Annie now had a new assistant, who for all intents and purposes carried her the rest of the way to a particularly large tent that lacked sides. A series of barrels were set up in its center, and tables and chairs that looked to be easily assembled and disassembled were arrayed around it. They also happened be full of men and women who were looking directly at her.

_These people don't seem to have a stigma against staring..._

Eleanor dropped her off at one of the few empty tables, and Ragnar came up and sat across from her. In the light of day, she could tell that he was in almost as bad of shape as she was. Dark bags hung under his eyes, and she saw that his hand shook slightly where it fell upon the table.

However, he turned and scanned the crowd behind them. Then motioned with a flick of his head, and they all got up and took their meals elsewhere. As he turned around, their eyes locked, and for a moment those eyes seemed cold, but when he blinked the warmth she had noticed before was back.

"Now, here's some food for you, child," She broke eye contact with Ragnar, looking down at the plate that Eleanor had placed before her. "You better dig in before it gets cold."

"Her name is Annie."

Eleanor nodded, and then turned to Ragnar.

"My Prince, you better go intercept Luigi and get some rest," She heard the woman Eleanor say with a motherly tone, "I can watch Miss Annie well enough without you."

Annie heard a note of protest form in Ragnar's throat, but it died before he said anything. He slid back the bench on which he sat, excused himself and walked off back the way they had come from.

Eleanor plopped down on the bench, causing it to creak under the stress of her impressive frame. She shed the motherly demeanor which she'd first approached with like a wayward coat. Her voice was notably rougher as she spoke.

"Now, I'm guessing you have some questions. Ask them now. Eat while I explain."

_Why did how she act change… And, wait, she called Ragnar "My prince"… Might as well start off with that._

"Why did you call that man Ragnar a prince?"

She began to pick at her food, which turned out to be eggs, boiled potatoes and salted pork, while waiting for this woman to answer her question.

"Ragnar," She began, putting her impressively muscled forearms on the table, "Is Prince Ragnar, of the House of Mosher, seventh in the line for the throne of Jotunheim, and commander of the southern city of Vanirheim. He also happens to be a seventeen year old boy who defied his father's law to rescue you. You should act a little more grateful. Next question."

"Where are we?"

The food turned out to be pretty good, but she kept her face impassive, though she reveled in the simple act of eating. She could already feel her strength returning.

_My god I'm hungry... _As she felt the energy returning her, she felt her amputated leg warming as her Titan powers began to heal it, but she stopped them before any noticeable signs of healing revealed themselves.

_I must be careful around these new people... They seem to be Shifter like me from the way they talk, but one can never be too sure._

"About a hundred miles outside the outer wall, so a good portion into our journey back to Vanirheim."

Annie filed all of this away at the back of her mind, noting that she was outside of running distance for her titan, especially with any other titans around, as she slowly nibbled away at her plate, for when she would inevitably make her escape. Her Three-D Maneuver gear would need to be reacquired to make her escape even easier.

"Um," She said, feeling herself draw blanks on what to ask next. "Why are you here? Did you come to attack the walls?"

Eleanor let out a peal of laughter.

"Hell no, the King wished us to check up on those people inside the wall since it's been at least twenty years since he himself came. So he sent Ragnar, who commands the closest city to the walls. The fact that you are here is in clear defiance to King Hoenor's edict against involving ourselves with the Wall People. It's for the simple fact that Ragnar is a good man that we saved you, otherwise we likely would have left you to be eaten."

Annie looked up into those cold, unblinking eyes, and nearly dropped her spoon.

"Oh."

"Now, I have a series of questions for you," She leaned forward, bringing her grey eyes close, "Why were you being pursued by those soldiers? What was that gear you were wearing, we have that in the supply tent. And why can you transform into a Jotunn?"

"A… Jotunn," She said, slowly chewing a piece of pork, "You mean my titan form? I've been able to do that since I was a child. The men were chasing me because they disliked me."

The table jumped as Eleanor's fist smashed down.

"You're only telling me half the truth, so drop the sarcasm" She hissed, "And yes, I mean your titan form. In Jotunheim, men and women who have that ability are called Jotunn. Most of us can do it. Now who were your parents and where were they from… Oh, hello Luigi. And Prince Ragnar."

_Hmm… whenever Ragnar is about, her demeanor changes. So strange._ She thought to herself, turning to look at the newly arrived prince, and his companion.

She was surprised, Prince Ragnar's companion looked strangely like… Mikasa. But the set of his eyes was slightly different, and his skin was the color of mahogany. He was also rather short, being of a height with herself.

"We have some problems El," Luigi said, his voice deep, "At least a hundred plus wild titans moved into the valley we came through on the way south. With a group that large they won't be wary of us like the smaller groups. That leaves us only one option to get home."

El swore under her breath, and stood, the table groaning as its load was lifted.

"The Muspell Valley… We know that Suttungr is active in that area. Muspelheim is only a few days travel away, and that is where Suttungr holds his throne. I really don't want to deal with the Surtr on this trip... We've had enough problems as it is."

She cast an eye down at Annie, who was doing her best to look innocent and bored, as she and Luigi began to argue about the demerits of trying to slip past a hundred titans and through this "Muspell valley".

A pair of flashes and a strong gust of wind burst through the group of tents, and the ground began to tremble. She immediately looked to Ragnar, who didn't even flinch. He seemed to feel her gaze, for he looked down at her, that little quirky smile coming to his lips.

"Two of the caravan guards, Frederic and Frey, twin brothers, have a tendency to fight," He shrugged, as the pair of ten meter tall titans tumbled into view. "Would you like to go watch? It's usually quite humorous."

"I guess…"

He reached down and picked her up, embarrassingly carrying her towards the edge of camp on the crook of his arm like a child, to where the two titans were wrestling.

_Such strong arms though... It's like he doesn't even feel my weight._

"It looks like Frederic is winning again," She heard Eleanor say from a few feet away, "How many times has he won now? And why did this fight start?"

A black haired fellow spoke up from the gathering crowd.

"The idiots were playing cards," He gestured lazily with one hand toward a crate with a number of cards strewn about it, "They both caught each other cheating… and well, you see the result."

The man's mention of cards jogged her memory, and she was transported back to that night, which was a week ago but which might as well have been a dozen years before. She remembered her mission. She remembered Eren's green eyes as they seethed with rage.

She'd only been partially aware of her surroundings while inside the crystal, but she had dreamed.

Back to those final words her father had given her, before the Council of Elders had given her the mission, to when she had first met Reiner and Bertoldt. Her first sighting of Eren while waiting in a meal line...

Everything came flooding back to her, and she felt a terrible weight pushing down upon her, her chest tightening, as she remembered her failure, the warm tears that had flowed after she fell from the wall.

"Annie," She snapped back to reality, remembering that she was still sitting on Ragnar's arm, "You look like you just saw a ghost. Would you like to go back to the tent?"

Annie looked down and noticed that she was shaking, her hands trembling. She used the sleeve of her shirt to wipe away the tears.

"I'm fine."

Ragnar walked over to the crate that had held the cards over which the two brothers were fighting and sat her down. Then he knelt beside her and looked into her eyes.

_He's quite close to me, _She thought, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Listen," He began, pursing his lips like he was searching for something to say, "I am-"

A roar went up from the crowd, it appeared that the titan who had been losing before had won with a head severing choke hold, and all eyes turned to Ragnar, whose face flushed a deep red. He stood and straightened his shirt, then turned and gestured towards the winner, who held the rapidly disintegrating head of the loser.

"I declare Frey Larson the winner of this… I suppose it was a duel of sorts."

Someone in the crowd, she thought it was the large blonde man she had seen before in Eleanor's tent, shouted something out above the muttering crowd.

"Prince Ragnar should duel Luigi!"

The crowd took up his call, and soon enough a hundred voices were yelling for it. After attempting to quell the crowd, Ragnar turned and looked down at Annie.

"Will you be okay for a few minutes?"

His concern for her was… beginning to bother her a little bit, but she nodded and he walked outwards into the field. Luigi walked out until he was a hundred meters his opposite.

They each raised a fist, said a few words which Anne was unable to hear, and then bit down on their hands.

The explosion was so great that the majority of the crowd was knocked down, even Annie, who was further away found herself on her back. She scrambled back onto the crate to watch the incredible scene before her.

Where Ragnar had stood was something simply… terrifying. She had seen his form in fleeting the night, but now she saw it during the light of day.

Twenty meters, or more likely he was around nineteen meters, with an incredibly muscular body, and as she had noted before, four arms. His titans face was similar to the one with which she had become so recently acquainted, except that he had a pair of canines as long as she was tall. Other razor sharp teeth filled its maw.

Beside him, the fifteen meter form of Luigi paled.

Eyes wide, she stared at Ragnar, a thought beginning to form at the back of her mind. It was shattered when he looked towards her, and those plate sized eyes locked onto her. They held each other's gaze for a moment, then he turned away from her and advanced towards his opponent. She felt her cheeks heat as many of the people in the crowd followed his gaze.

"This is going to be a good fight, girl. You should watch closely."

Annie jumped as Eleanor appeared behind her.

Ragnar was the first to move, taking a quick step forward to throw a punch, but Luigi stepped back out of his reach. Then he countered with a quick jab that Ragnar blocked with one of his lower arms. While all of this was going on, Eleanor annoyingly kept prattling on.

"For the past fifteen years I have watched that young man struggle against a tide of ill will," Another quick exchange of blows, the ground shaking as Luigi connected with a kick to the ribs, sending Ragnar off balance. "He may be a prince, and you would think life would be easy for one such as himself. But no, quite a bit of unhappiness has been heaped upon him. Look at me girl."

Ragnar attacked with a ferocious series of blows, his arms blurring into motion, and pummeled Luigi backwards. The crowd simply loved it, and they roared their approval. Eleanor snatched Annie up, her hands in her armpits, and brought her up to eye level.

"If you pile a single bit of additional unhappiness on him, I will _kill _you. Do you understand me?"

Annie didn't nod, or even acknowledge the older women's prescence, for she was doing her best to watch the battle taking place behind her.

Luigi had one of Ragnar's arms in his grasp, while he himself was having his head twisted about by Ragnar. Then, in one swift motion, Luigi lifted Ragnar up and threw him over his shoulder. A beautifully executed throw in her opinion.

Eleanor sat her back down, and stalked away to watch the fight from closer, leaving Annie alone once more.

Gears began to spin and connect within her mind, and a plan began to form. She had failed, rather badly, in her previous mission. She could only assume that Reiner and Bertoldt were attempting to complete it by themselves, thought she doubted those two fools could complete it.

Annie knew that without completing her mission, she would never be allowed to return to her home. The Council could not allow that. But if she brought this prime specimen back… it may alleviate their angst with her failure.

And if that failed, then maybe she could convince Ragnar to join her in destroying the Council.

Lost in thought, she missed the end of the duel, as Ragnar was able to get his lower arms wrapped around Luigi, and used his upper arms to rip the other titans head off.

_It looks like I'll have to play nice_, she thought to herself as Ragnar pulled himself out of his titan form and began to make his way back towards her.


	3. Struggles of the Heart

"You nearly had me with that throw, Luigi, don't look so down that I finally beat you!"

Ragnar was feeling quite chipper as the caravan made its meandering way through _another_ forest, nearing the edge of the Muspell Valley. He'd never been able to defeat Luigi before, not even during his intense training in the Way of the Fist. The older man was considered one of the best hand to hand fighters in the entire kingdom.

"I threw you, yes, but I could not defeat you. I may be getting a little too old to duel."

He couldn't help but laugh at Luigi, who was barely in his late 30s.

"Both of your forms were good," He heard Annie say from behind him as they rode onward, "Luigi was nearly flawless in his executions, except for the slight hesitation whenever he went for the kill shot. Yours could… use some work."

He twisted his head around and peered down at her.

"What could use some work?"

"Your lower fists dip whenever you're going to throw a punch with your upper arms. Footwork was sloppy and slow. You beat him by virtue of your size, and the fact that he has twice as many hands to watch."

"Hmm… how much hand to hand training have you done Annie?" He questioned, humor dripping from his lips like a potent venom.

He watched the ghosts of memories float across her eyes, but she answered in her usual deadpan. And though she was being much less cold than that first day, she was still distant. He'd been surprised when she insisted on riding with him and not having a horse of her own.

"A little."

"Well, once your leg finishes healing," He reached down and flicked the end of her leg, which was now a few inches below the knee, eliciting a small yelp from Annie, "You will have to show me how good you are."

He turned to find Luigi quickening his horses pace to catch up with Eleanor, who was at the head of the caravan. There was no one within twenty feet of them now.

For several minutes they rode on in silence, looking about and watching the trees and grasses begin to dwindle, to be replaced by the rock and small shrubs of the Muspell Valley. Then he felt a pair of arms wrap around his stomach.

_Why is she hugging me_, Ragnar thought to himself, _she's quite the weird one, but at least she's interesting._

"Thank you, Ragnar," He looked at her once again, and his shocked expression was just what Annie wanted, as her voice was not the usual deadpan, "If it weren't for you, then I'd be dead. So, thank you."

She may have piled the sweetness in her voice on a little too much, though, for Ragnar's eyes shot wide and his cheeks reddened noticeably even under his tanned skin.

His heart jumped into his throat, and he stammered a few unintelligible things before falling silent, for she had already turned away to look towards the mountains.

_Damn it, Ragnar_, he silently cursed himself, _you should have said something more manly than that!_

But he still smiled as they rode onward.

* * *

"This girl is getting a little too cozy with the prince, Luigi. We need to do something about it!"

Eleanor and Luigi had known each other since they had attended the Academy, and had both chosen to serve as guardians for Prince Ragnar at the end of their terms. They'd always been good friends, but their arguments had become legendary in academy lore.

"We cannot interfere _in any way_, Eleanor," Luigi said, looking back upon the scene behind them, "He's smitten with her. If she were to suffer some mishap, or disappear… you know who he'd blame. And besides, have you ever seen Ragnar this happy? We need to simply keep an eye on them, I do feel that that girl has some ulterior motives."

"Of course she does," Eleanor snorted, "You should have seen the way she looked when you let Ragnar beat you, like she hadn't eaten in a year and suddenly found a sandwich… wait, you did let Ragnar beat you right?"

Luigi turned his nose up as Eleanor began to laugh.

"I'm just getting old is all…"

They continued on for several miles in relative silence, listening for anything out of the ordinary as their advanced scouts probed far ahead. The daylight was beginning to fade, and he noted a relative weariness that was coloring the faces of the men around him. He decided to call a halt in a particularly open area.

"No fires, and don't unpack the tents," He ordered, looking to Nick to organize the men, "For all intents and purposes, consider yourselves in enemy territory. Philipson, choose ten guards. I want roving teams of two around the perimeter."

When he looked back for Ragnar and Annie, he was shocked to see that they were gone. And when he asked the two guards who he posted to keep a watch on them, they said that they thought they'd rode ahead. Luigi brought his horse around and raced to where Eleanor was busy organizing the dispersal of food.

"Eleanor," He yelled as he neared, "Get mounted, you too Tyr. Ragnar and Annie have disappeared. About a half mile back apparently. I'll check the near side of the forest."

He guided his horse through the trees, and for nearly a quarter of an hour he found nothing, no trace of Ragnar. However, a few yards into the forest and a quarter mile from camp, he found a set of horse tracks in some particularly muddy soil. He decided to continue on foot, tying his horse to a sturdy looking stump nearby.

The sun was nearly down, and it was hard to make things out, but he caught a whiff of steam in the quickly disappearing sun, and slowed until he was making no noise as he approached.

As he peered from behind a tree, he caught sight of them. Both sitting on a log, watching the steam emanate from Annie's rapidly regenerating leg. Luigi had never seen someone regrow a limb so quickly, he could see the bone forming as the flesh advanced. His ears quirked as he heard Ragnar speaking.

"How do you do that, Annie? It took me at least an hour to just regrow my hand," He held up his hand and wiggled his fingers, "Why didn't you do it earlier?"

"Well," She said, standing and stretching, a distasteful look smearing itself across her face, "I just sort of… concentrate on it and it grows. And I didn't do it earlier because I didn't know you, would you reveal an ability such as that to someone you don't know? And, you better concentrate..."

She stood, and quickly whirled into motion.

Luigi flinched as Ragnar went down, Annie delivering a hard kick to the side of his head. Ragnar rolled with the kick and came up a few feet away. His eyes were angry under his thick blond hair.

"What's the big idea-"

Annie brought her arms up level with her forehead, and he could see a slight smile under her eyes.

"You said earlier today that you wanted to see how good I am, here's your chance."

Luigi was impressed by her combat form, arms up and body positioned for optimal defense or attack. He wasn't as impressed when he saw Ragnar take up his stance, his feet were too close together for the Way of the Fist's Hammer technique which he was trying to perform.

"Then let's be at it," Ragnar said, "Would you like to exclude anything? Like no eye shots… or hitting of certain other areas?"

"Are they excluded in true combat? Now less talking, show me what you are made of."

Feinting with a right hook, he instead snap kicked towards her ribs, but she rode the blow and elbowed Ragnar in the same area she had kicked him moments ago. He winced, but was still able to spin out of the way of her next attack despite the pain.

Luigi felt great concern for his prince, but he knew he had to let this play out.

Ragnar shook himself, as Annie resumed her stance. _Ragnar, remember what I taught you, use the Way of the Fist's Mace technique, it should throw her off balance._

But Ragnar couldn't hear the thoughts playing inside Luigi's head, and instead he used the Way of the Hammer once again, landing a blow to Annie's chest but taking a knee to the groin in the process.

"Quit holding back, Ragnar," Annie said from a few feet away, her eyes cold and seemingly uninterested, "I want to see what you've got, show it to me!"

Her raised voice seemed to awaken Ragnar. He assumed the stance, one foot forward one back and hands tucked in close, of the Way of the Mace. And he waited.

Annie came at him again, her foot flashing out, aiming for Ragnar's shin, but he wasn't there. At the last minute he'd hopped over the kick and with a swift movement brought his intertwined fists down in a double handed blow. He missed the top of her head, but connected with a jarring meaty impact upon her shoulder.

_Almost perfectly executed._

She grunted in surprise and collapsed to one knee. Luigi could see from here that he'd most likely broken her shoulder with the force of that blow.

He danced away, watching what he had done from outside of striking distance. As he saw she didn't get up Luigi could now see a look of concern furrow his brow.

"Annie…"

She looked up, her eyes filled with pain but still clear.

"You have to pin me to win."

"But you're hurt!"

"Pin me!"

He darted forward, gripping her shoulder and attempting to get behind her for a choke hold, but she elbowed him in the stomach and then drew her fingers across his face. Bloody furrows stood out against his skin, as she tried to dart away.

He responded with a vicious knee and a sweeping elbow to the face, then he placed his hand on her chest and pushed her down.

"Yield, Annie!"

"Look where your hand is."

Ragnar blushed as he noticed what his hand had landed on, and paid for his lack of attention as she once again raked her fingers across his face, and delivered another punishing shot to the side of his head. Then she was on him, and Luigi shook his head as she locked him up and he yielded. Then they both collapsed to the ground, chests heaving. After a few moments, Ragnar hauled himself up and went over to check on Annie.

Luigi decided it was time for him to make his exit and wait for them by the road.

* * *

"Well, I must say you are quite the demon when it comes to hand to hand, Annie. A very beautiful demon."

They'd made their way back to the camp in silence, each nursing their wounds and trying to let them heal before they got back to camp. They'd both gotten very stern looks from Luigi and Eleanor, but both had stayed away. The two of them had been able to skirt the sleeping groups of caravaneers and guards, and made it to where their horse was.

After a few moments of her not responding, he turned to her, sliding his pack around so he could recline against it.

"Annie?"

She had her knees drawn up to her chest, arms wrapped around. He could just barely see her eyes with the thin moonlight.

"Ragnar… where did you learn to fight like that?"

Her voice was soft, and he detected a slight quiver as she spoke from between her legs.

"I learned from Luigi, he taught me the Way of the Fist. He learned from Master Leo, an old hermit who lives in the mountains. Where he learned it from I have no idea."

"Well… I've… I'm going to sleep. Goodnight."

Ragnar was stunned as she got up and dragged her blanket and pillow twenty feet away.

_What did I do now?_

* * *

As the sun rose, Ragnar was still awake, and was treated to the sight of the camp organizing itself for travel. Periodically he would peer over to where Annie was sleeping.

Luigi made his way over, stepping over several small broken boulders.

"Ragnar, have you been up all night? And why haven't you healed those wounds on your face?"

Ragnar's hand reached up and felt the series of scratches, they'd stopped bleeding but hadn't healed yet.

"Hold on," He said, closing his eyes and concentrating, the wounds quickly disappeared. "So, how long did you watch us for last night?"

Luigi's eyes flew open with shock.

"You saw me last night?"

"Well, when I wasn't getting beat down, I saw your head poking around the tree a few times. And anyways, I felt your presence."

Snorting, Luigi sat down next to Ragnar, joining him in watching the camp.

"Luigi… I think I may have messed up, look."

He nodded to where Annie was just beginning to stir, and then feeling dejected, looked down.

"Ragnar, how long have I been your teacher?"

"For the past fifteen years, since my father sent me away from the capital."

Luigi tapped him on the side of his head.

"Have I ever mislead you on purpose?"

"No."

"Then listen closely, that girl has the soul of a killer," He held up his hand as Ragnar immediately protested, "Don't tell me that your affection for her has blinded you so badly. She beat the snot out of you with little hesitation, and we know she was doing something in the wall to piss off their soldiers enough to chase her."

"Should I not pursue the route I have been, then? What do I need to _do_?"

"No, continue on this course. Just remember that she is a wolf, not a sheep," He patted him on the shoulder, "Now, I have work to do. Be prepared to move out in five. And be careful."

* * *

Annie came awake suddenly, as she heard someone saying her name. She'd had a terrible night of sleep, going over the previous night's fight, which brought her back to memories of Eren.

Ragnar reminded her of him, but they were subtly different, for one, Ragnar had very nearly defeated her in their first bout. Only through subterfuge and his hand placement had she been able to put him down. Her shoulder still ached, although it had already healed. They shared their faith in humanity though, always seeing the good in people...

_How can I turn that to my advantage?_

She rolled over and looked up, finding Ragnar standing above her. He looked exhausted.

"We're moving out soon, I saddled another horse for you now that your leg is healed. Oh yeah, I forgot to give this back to you."

She noted a slight sadness in his eyes, and felt a pang of regret for how she had acted. Rummaging through the pockets on the inside of his cloak, he finally found what he was looking for, and dropped it into her waiting hand. It was her ring with the hidden blade.

Grabbing it, she placed it on her finger, making sure the blade still moved properly.

Ragnar walked away without another word, his shoulders slumped. She packed her bedroll and blanket and followed, finding a small dappled mare standing near Ragnar's larger warhorse.

"Is this one for me?"

Ragnar nodded, as he stepped into a stirrup and mounted his horse.

As the caravan moved out, they assumed their place behind Luigi and Eleanor, who turned and gave her a dirty look.

The miles passed in silence, although the whinnying of the horses and the creaking of the carts was nearly constant. Until, a few hours into their journey, Ragnar turned to her while they were passing through a canyon.

"Annie, how many people have you killed?"

_How does he know!_ She thought, a slight panic emanating through her. _Can he see the blood on my hands?_

Annie decided that the best course of action with Ragnar was to tell him the truth.

"I've killed… many people. Mostly soldiers who placed themselves in the way of my mission."

"And what was your mission?"

He looked at her with tired eyes, but still they seemed to bore in to her.

"To… destroy the walls. And free humanity. But that is no longer my mission."

Still, his eyes seemed to look through her.

"Oh, well… I have blood on my hands too," He raised his hands before him, and finally he took his eyes off of her, "I was exiled by my father for what I did. In all of Jotunheim, except for Vanirberg, I'm known as the…"

The ground bucked as something landed near them, and a wall of steam burst forth. Then the ground bucked again and again, and soon the whole area was shrouded completely in a thick fog.

"Ambush!"

She heard the call come from the head of the column, it sounded like Eleanor, but her voice was nearly drowned out as a dozen roars bounced down the canyon. Titan roars.

Someone came galloping towards them, it was Luigi.

"Ragnar, it's a Surtr raiding party. Transform and get clear!"

And then he was past them and the canyon was alive with flashes and more steam as the Guards assumed their Jotunn forms. She followed Ragnar as he sped his horse towards the head of the column.

"Annie, transform," She heard Ragnar bellow above the cacophony, "Now!"

She brought her hand up, and bit down.

Nothing happened. Again.

Another wave of steam hit her, and she looked up to see Ragnar's titan form striding beside her, his eyes locked on her. When he saw that the bite hadn't worked, he reached down and plucked her from the horse, which raced off with the rest of the now riderless horses.

She wanted to scream as Ragnar held her in his right lower fist, charging forward.

_I have a purpose! I have a new mission! Why can't I transform!_

Giving in to her anger, she beat her fists against Ragnar's encompassing hand, and let out a terrible scream. She grabbed her head and felt bitter tears sliding unwillingly down her face.

_Why, why, why! Why wasn't I good enough to complete my mission! _

Ragnar didn't notice her screaming over the din of battle, he simply strode forth, until the first Surtr placed himself before him.

A twelve meter made the mistake of coming at him from the front, and was backhanded contemptuously away.

Annie watched through hooded eyes, as they finally made it through the edge of the steam cloud, and came upon a terrifying sight.

Nearly twenty titans were engaged in combat, she saw several that she thought she recognized, including the heavily muscled form of Eleanor, who was bashing in the skull of a particularly unlucky enemy.

It was chaos.

But she felt at home in this bloodbath. So too did Ragnar, who almost gleefully charged into the fray, hardening the edges of his hands and using them like blades to stab through a fifteen meters weak spot. The massive body tumbled as the man inside was killed, the titan already steaming as it began to disintegrate.

A dozen more titans entered the fray, all seeming to be members of the enemy, the Surtr. One of the Jotunn was killed as a pair of smaller titans pulled him down and bit through the weak point.

Ragnar roared, the first time she had heard him do so, and the heads of most of the Surtr snapped towards him. He ran, drawing most of the new arrivals away from the battle.

He reached the wall of the canyon, several titans closing in, and jumped, beginning to climb.

They followed him, and when he reached the top, he turned and began to stomp on the edge, sending several large boulders plummeting down the wall, knocking a pair of titans down.

He ran again, opening the distance between himself and his pursuers, although his large form was not suited to speed. She felt him slowing, and then he leaned down in mid stride and rolled her out of his hand.

She rolled for a dozen yards before coming to a stop, and by the time she looked up the Prince was locked in combat with no less than four fifteen meter titans. He smashed one down, his body moving with inhuman speed and precision, and his form was much better than it had been a few weeks ago.

Another fell at he slammed his bladed hand through its neck. The other two approached more cautiously, and were able to connect with several blows, including one that severed one of Ragnar's arms. But they were not able to put off their fates, and they both fell to Ragnar, whose eyes glowed ominously.

She felt the stomping approach of several other titans, and turned.

A large titan was reaching for her, she attempted to dodge, but the massive fingers closed around her with none of the tenderness that Ragnar used. She felt like she was being crushed to death.

Ragnar roared as he caught sight of the titan that held her, flanked by a dozen other titans.

"_Yield, Prince._" Annie was stunned to hear the titan speak, and she looked up towards its terrible visage, with a pair of large horns curving slightly upwards from its head. "_Yield… or she dies."_

Annie screamed as he squeezed her even tighter, feeling her ribs being crushed.

She was able to say conscious just long enough to watch Ragnar emerge from the nape of his titan's neck, and be swept up by another titan.

Then all was dark.

**Well, I hope everyone is liking my first attempt at fanfiction. I've been pumping through it so much I'm surprised how little I've advanced the story overall compared to where I though I'd be. However, I'm in for the long haul on this story, and I don't have a clear ending in sight.**

**As a note, the beginning chapter takes place around Chapter 38-39 of the Manga.**

**The next chapter may be a few days coming! Feel free to PM me with any questions or concerns!**

**-Mosh**


	4. The Death Prince

Ragnar was in intense pain. He'd been crushed within the grasp of this titan for at least a day, as it ran at top speed towards a distant mountain.

Periodically he was able to see the Horned Jotunn, whom he thought he recognized from his childhood, and the limp form of Annie within his fist. He felt rage building within him, a terrible storm that kept beckoning for him transform and defeat these bastards.

But he relented, he knew he couldn't defeat these thirteen Jotunn. And they had Annie, who was unable to transform.

_Weakling!_

So he simply took advantage of the situation to sleep.

When he awoke, they were climbing another cliff, with several titans looking down upon them from above.

Atop the cliff was a sprawling village, centered upon a large hall. Jotunn were all about, most dropping their tasks to come over and gawk at them.

This must be Muspelheim. The former furthest town from the capital... until Vanirheim had been built thirty years ago.

Most of the thirteen Surtr peeled off and headed for what looked like a barracks, but the titan that held himself and the Horned One proceeded on towards the hall.

They both knelt, dropping their passengers unceremoniously on the ground. Then the massive forms began to disintegrate as the two Jotunn inside tore themselves free and proceeded to climb down.

Ragnar made a beeline for Annie, but was blocked as a sword blade came out of nowhere.

"Well, hello there."

He turned to find himself looking into eyes the same color as his own, set in a face that would look like his own in a decade or so.

"It has been quite a long time, little brother," Suttungr, former Crown Prince of Jotunheim and leader of the traitorous Surtr, and also Ragnar's eldest brother, looked down upon him. "You've grown into quite a man. It's nice to see you."

"I can't say I feel the same," Ragnar growled out, pushing the sword blade away from his throat, "Now let me see to her."

He made another move to get to Annie, who was groaning, but once again the blade was at his throat.

"No, brother," Suttungr said, his eyes full of mischief that Ragnar remembered so well, "You must prove your worth before you get to see her. Stuart, chain her up."

The rage that was building within him snapped, and blazed as bright as a star. He drew out the pair of short swords on his belt and charged. Steel met steel, sending a shower or sparks as they ground together.

They pulled back from one another, Suttungr taking up a high stance.

_I can't beat him_, Ragnar thought to himself, _Suttungr was the one who loved swordplay so much, I never quite got the hang of it_.

But he buried those thoughts and let his rage drive him. He danced forward, driving one of his blades forward for his brother's gut while slashing the other from overheard. His brother countered, deftly parrying the strike towards his gut, while turning the slash. Then Ragnar was moving backwards, just trying to defend himself...

One of his blades clattered to the ground, his twitching hand still wrapped around the hilt. Ragnar recoiled as his brother advanced, barely being able to hold him off… He lost his entire right arm on the backstroke.

Suttungr's blade plunged to its hilt through his chest. He felt his legs go numb, and all feeling below his chest ceased. A scream escaped his lips, the crowd that had form about them cheering as he fell.

He collapsed like a ragdoll, the blade still sticking out of his back.

_Damn..._

"I can see you haven't been practicing your swordplay, Ragnar," He heard his brother say distantly, "I guess you've spent it chasing beautiful girls."

"Y- You're a bastard."

Suttungr grabbed the blade and twisted it.

"What did you say," His brother yelled, his composure fading, "I wasn't the one who killed our dear mother! So don't you dare call me a bastard!"

He felt a boot smash his face, again and again, but he held on to his consciousness.

"Take my brother to the Cave, and take his girlfriend with him. Bring them to the Great Hall when they awake. No harm to them!"

And with that he was dragged, sword still within him towards an unknown destination.

* * *

"Ragnar, Ragnar wake up."

Annie shook him, as she pulled the blade out of his chest. They'd been taken into a dark cave, not too dissimilar to the one in which she had awoken a seeming lifetime ago.

His eyes opened weakly, trying to focus on her face, but they were foggy. His mouth worked, trying to form words.

"An-… Ann-…"

She shook her head.

"No talking, concentrate on healing, like I showed you."

She'd caught the end of his duel with the shifter who had grabbed her, and had been stunned by the skill with the sword that he had displayed. The sureness of his movements, the speed with which he moved. Annie had only seen that level of skill a few times.

_He is quite impressive, although his swordplay stinks... Understandable when he holds that Titan of his within his grasp._

She examined the thick bars of their cell as best she could in the light of a single torch. They were too thick to do anything with, even using the sword they had as a prybar.

There was no guard that she could see, but he could be just around the corner from them.

Turning her attention back to Ragnar, she noted his eyes were closed once again, but steam was emanating from most of his wounds. The hand he had lost was already mostly regenerated, and the arm was making good progress… better progress than she herself could likely do. He was a fast learner.

She sat down next to him, watching his wounds intently. There was no way to tell what time of day it was or how much time had passed, but it seemed that within less than an hour he was fully healed.

His eyes fluttered open.

"Annie, where are we?"

"A cave within that mountain behind the village."

He sat up, coughing as he stressed his newly regrown limbs. She pushed him back down.

"Stop Ragnar, you're still injured."

_Am I truly concerned for him?_ She thought to herself, _I… I don't know anymore. But he is my mission, so I must be concerned. He is my key to going home._

A heavy door banged opened, unseen in the darkness behind the torch, and several people came in. They opened the door, and restrained them both with metal shackles on both hands and feet.

Then they were lead outside, where the sun nearly blinded both of them.

Ragnar lead the way, holding his head high, and doing his best against the pain, but she saw him shudder several times.

They entered the edge of town, and found a large group of men and women waiting for them.

Angry eyes seemed to be commonplace, especially when it came to Ragnar. Several of the men made moves towards him, but were restrained by their more level headed colleagues and the guards. But that didn't stop them from spitting and throwing expletives.

"The Prince of Death must die! He is a monster," One particularly animated member of the crowd began to scream, "You guard, draw your sword and kill him! He does not deserve to live! My children's blood is on his hands!"

_What is he saying…? The Prince of Death? Ragnar? _

Annie watched Ragnar's shoulders slump as the man's word struck him.

She herself was targeted quite frequently as they traversed the towns packed streets.

"Look, the Death Prince has found himself a whore! Hey, bitch, look at me, do you enjoy laying with a murderer? With a kinslayer? Does that get your rocks off? Huh, does it?"

Her eyes widened as Ragnar stopped, she knew that all of this crowds accusations were baseless, and he did too. But he was going to defend… her honor.

_What a silly concept_, she silently derided.

He reached out with both hands and grabbed the man, who had mistakenly positioned himself as close to his targets as he could get, lifting him off of the ground by his neck. The man immediately began to turn purple and attempt to scream, but Ragnar's fingers dug in with a viselike strength.

"You may attack me with your words, sir," He gritted out, as the guards turned and saw what he was doing, "But you shall not attack her with your baseless _lies!_"

The last word came out as a bellow, and he head-butted the man as hard as he could. Then released him to crumple to the ground.

Then he turned and began to walk again, as a much more subdued crowd eyed them cautiously. The guards, confused as to what had occurred, simply allowed him to. While standing slightly further away from him.

They made it with little more fanfare to the huge hall at the center of town. Once there, they were led inside, and treated to the sight of nearly one hundred men and women in some kind of uniform.

Brown cloaks covered most of what they wore, but she was able to see the faces, for the hoods were drawn back. They all looked towards them with differing levels of disgust.

One of the cloaked figures, an average looking man with long brown hair tied up in a ponytail, stepped forward.

"Approach."

She followed Ragnar as they walked the length of the hall, to the end, where the man who earlier had savagely hurt him sat upon a well-appointed throne of stone.

"Well, little brother, I see that you've healed rather quickly," The man said, and Annie noted that he looked almost exactly like Ragnar, "Excellent. And you've brought your girlfriend."

Annie glanced over at Ragnar, who seemed to be seething with rage.

_They're brothers?_

"She is not my girlfriend, Suttungr."

A chuckle went up from the assembled Surtr, and Suttungr smiled.

"Then why did you try so hard to protect her," He said, standing and walking down the steps towards them, "Is she your lover? Your servant?"

"She is nothing to me."

For some reason, when she heard those words, her heart sank.

Suttungr grabbed her by the chin, rotating her head back and forth, studying her face.

"Then you won't mind if I take her as a concubine," Annie recoiled from his grip, and took an involuntary step towards Ragnar, her fists clenching "Or maybe I should just put her to death."

"No!"

"Then admit what she is to you! Why should I not kill her now?"

Ragnar stepped between her and his brother, and Annie could see tiny wisps of steam escaping from different points on his body. His voice was nearly a growl when next he spoke.

"She is a Jotunn from the Wall, the first we have found. I rescued her from a pack of wild titans and soldiers of the Wall," He paused, and some of the anger dispelled itself as he exhaled, "She is also… my favored companion."

_Favored companion_, she thought to herself, _What does that even mean? _

"Ah," Suttungr said, approaching his brother and looking him in the eyes, "What does she know of you and your past?"

Ragnar broke eye contact with his brother, his shoulders dropping slightly.

"Nothing," He mumbled.

"Then let me elucidate her to your past, oh Death Prince."

He turned and walked back to his throne, but instead of taking the seat, he sat on one of the arms. His right hand on his knee and cradling his head, a position she had noticed in Ragnar also.

"What is your name, girl?"

"Annie Leonhardt."

Ragnar looked towards her, his eyes surprised. She'd never told him her surname before.

"Well, Annie, Ragnar here is my youngest brother. The Seventh Prince of Jotunheim. And also the Death Prince, for what happened on the night of his birth."

"I remember it well, our lady mother had had a rough pregnancy," Annie looked at Ragnar, who had his head buried in his hands, "Ragnar being such a strong willed baby. But when the time came for her to give birth, as she lay in her bed, Ragnar transformed and became a Jotunn. While _still inside our mother!_"

_What a terrible fate, _She thought to herself, _But... Ragnar's powers are even more unstable than I had imagined... That could be good, or it could be bad._

She heard an anguished cry, and found Ragnar on his knees beside her, tears streaming down his face. He shook, his shoulders heaving as he likely relived what had happened.

"He then went on a twelve hour rampage that killed nearly fifteen hundred men and women," Suttungr's bronze eyes were cold as he looked down upon his brother. "It took the combined might of our father and twenty of his men to finally control and cut young Ragnar out of his Jotunn. Father nearly killed you out of hand, but like myself, you had Mother's eyes."

"I… I couldn't control myself, I don't even remember it happening!"

His voice was pure desolation, and she nearly reach out and touched him, but held herself back.

"So you see, Annie Leonhardt," His brother continued, "You are favored companion to a monster. To the Death Prince of Jotunheim! To the Kinslayer!" He pointed at her, and then at Ragnar, "You are the reason that we are here, Ragnar. I formed the Surtr and rebelled against Father because _he was too weak to slay you_! That is why you shall now stand trial, for you are of my blood, and though I disdain you, I shall at least honor our mother by not killing you out of hand!"

He sat upon his throne then, and called out to the brown cloaked men and woman arrayed about him.

"We, the Nobles of Muspelheim, shall now cast judgment upon my brother, Ragnar Mosher. Prince of Jotunheim. That he is responsible for the Queens death, and the deaths of fifteen hundred other innocent souls, most of who have family within this room. Cast your votes yay or nay!"

Annie wasn't surprised when the vote came back unanimous.

"Then let it be so, who votes for death?"

Once again, unanimous. It was at this point that Annie could no longer hold her tongue.

_I must complete my mission!_

"Sir, may I speak?"

Suttungr's eyes snapped to her. He nodded his consent.

"I have known the Prince for a short time," She began, looking down at the now still form beside her, "But in that time I have come to treasure his company. He was under no obligation to rescue me, and yet he did. He then risked his life to get me away from those pursuing me, against the wishes of your Father."

She paused for a moment, feeling her skin prickle as every eye seemed to bore deeper and deeper into her.

"Ragnar has cared for me unconditionally, and has shown me nothing but kindness. He has requested nothing from me. Your brother is a good man."

Suttungr sat back, steepling his fingers in front of his face.

"Your words are well spoken, and I believe they bear true, but Ragnar must pay for his crimes. I am sorry."

Ragnar stood, his face set. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and she felt a jolt of electricity at his touch.

"Brother, I admit that the crimes you put forth I am guilty of," He took a step towards the throne, "But I request a trial by combat."

Suttungr smiled as Ragnar said the words. A murmur swept through the cloaked figures.

"Hmmm… I like the sound of that. Your trial by combat shall be tomorrow at… noon," He gestured to the brown hair man again, "Stuart, my brother and his companion are to be treated with the utmost respect. Prepare a room for them immediately, and get them more fitting clothing. We dine at eight o'clock. He shall die a Princes death, the death that a Mosher should be proud of."

Her restraints were opened, as were Ragnar's. Stuart then led them through a corridor that led to the outside.

The sun was still high in the sky as they walked into the open air, but the threatening crowds had dispersed thankfully.

* * *

They were led to a large mansion, which, when asked, Stuart simply stated it was Suttungr's home. It was many times larger than Ragnar's own home in Vanirberg, and was wrought in stone, with large marble columns lining the façade.

Their room was lavishly appointed, quite possibly the finest one she had ever been inside of.

"I shall return with clothing for dinner soon," Stuart said, his voice deadpan, as he was leaving, "Please do not try to escape."

As soon as the door was closed, Annie felt a pair of powerful arms wrap around her.

"Thank you, Annie," Ragnar said, his voice huskier than usual, "I don't think my trial by combat ploy would have worked without your words. They would more likely have just killed me on the spot."

_This feels… okay. _She thought, then chided herself, _But h__e is your misson, and you must remember that. You are not a moron like Reiner._

"I couldn't let you just be put to death, that… would not be good."

"And you'd lose your meal ticket."

_Damn, he's already back to trying to be humorous._

She snorted.

Ragnar sat down on a couch, and looked up at her as she sat down on the edge of a chair.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my past… I tried to tell you earlier but, all of this happened. But, I am the Death Prince of Jotunheim."

"You seem to act like you remember the night you were born, explain."

Looking uncomfortable, he sat back into the couch, and seemed to shrink. His eyes closed, and she saw that tears still stained his face.

"I remember my time as a Jotunn… It was... There's a reason I don't like to sleep."

"Ragnar… I'm not a good person," She said after a moment, "Not like you. I may not have told you the entire truth, before, I mean."

He looked up, interested.

"I'm not… from within the walls," She began, and watched his face relax, "Not originally anyways. I come from a "village" on the other side of the walls from your home."

His eyes flashed with suspicion, and she felt the distinct need to turn away from him, but she held his gaze.

_Why must his eyes look at me like that?_

"So your mission, what was your mission, Annie?"

"To locate a particular coordinate, a young man about my age, named Eren Yaeger. And, along with a pair of allies, to exterminate all the men and women within the wall."

"_Exterminate_?"

She nodded, and felt a pang of sadness as he looked incredulously at her.

"Yes, Ragnar, I spent five years of my life infiltrating the wall. Attempting to get close to my target, a boy named Eren, I followed him wherever he went. And when he decided to join the military, I was forced to follow him," She paused, and they were both silent for a few minutes, "But… I failed in my mission to capture him, and was ambushed by himself and the Scouting Legion. They nearly captured _me_."

She felt herself slipping, losing her usually steadfast control of her emotion. A laugh bubbled out of her lips.

"They, they tried to _capture _me!"

She stood and guffawed several times, much to the horror of Ragnar, who approached her and grabbed her.

"Annie, what is going on with you?"

Laughter was her only answer.

"Ragnar, I was almost killed, they came after me with the 3D maneuver gear and, and Mikasa, Eren's adopted sister slashed my fingers off as I tried to climb the wall. Then he pulled me down and, and I had to protect myself, so I coated myself in crystal! I waited, but it took weeks for them to let their guard down! And now, now I can never go home, or else they'll kill me! The Council can never allow a failure like me to live! I just want to go home…"

She stopped laughing, and tears stained her own face.

"You are my only hope of ever going home, Ragnar. And now you probably think I'm some kind of monster…"

He reached out and touched his fingertips to her face.

"If you are a monster, Annie, then I am one too," That sly smile crossed his lips, "We are just two monsters, and I wouldn't have it…. Any. Other. Way."

With each of the last words he tapped his index finger on her face, and she felt her face color as she noted how close they were…

"Annie, whether you have any affection for me," He began, stepping back after noting her colored complexion, "My affection for you is real. I swear, as Prince Ragnar Mosher, Seventh Prince of Jotunheim… And as the Death Prince that I shall return you to your home."

Her head snapped up, their eyes meeting, and she saw truth within his.

"You would truly do that?"

"Yes, Annie."

"Do you love me?"

Her question caught him off guard.

"Yes."

"And yet you know I don't love you."

He nodded, his head dipping only slightly.

"Maybe in the future I will… But not now," She got up, "I am going to take a bath or whatever."

She felt his eyes upon her as she walked away.

* * *

**Another day, another chapter. I don't know why or how I've been cranking these chapters out, but I'm hoping everyone's liking the story so far. With the recent release of Chapter 50 of the manga (a good chapter but not one of my favorites), I'm left thinking about where the rest of this story is going to go, since at some point there will be a complete break with the Attack on Titan canon (Up to this point, all events of the manga have played out the same in the back story, although by this chapter I believe (some fact checking will be done) my story is a few weeks in advance compared to the manga. So many decisions, but I'm going to do my best to keep the quality of writing up. So, if you hate it, love it, or find a problem, PM me or review the story, and I'll address it.**

**And remember, all roads lead back to the Wall.**

**-Mosh**


	5. Betrayal Unexpected

Ragnar looked at the clothing Stuart had passed to him when he returned. He knew whose wardrobe it had come from.

"Boy, there are very few men of your dimensions," Stuart said, a little contempt dripping into his voice, "And there are no tailors who would be willing to work with you, Death Prince. So yes, these are clothes that your brother has given you. And the young ladies clothes are from his youngest wife, Griselda."

"It's just… He wants me dead."

Annoyance flickered across Stuarts blue eyes.

"Suttungr may wish you dead, but you share his blood. He shall not have the family name tarnished with a bad death. So you will be treated fairly."

Ragnar nodded.

"Well, for what it's worth, thank you, kind sir."

Stuart nodded and left.

He placed the clothes on the back of the couch, and sat down. He removed his boots, something he hadn't done, he noted, in literal days.

His mind wandered to his conversation with Annie earlier, who seemed to have barricaded herself in the bath.

All that she had said… her mission had been to exterminate humanity. All of the people within the Walls, people who had no realistic ability to protect themselves, how could she do that? She'd have to have someone powerful enough to break through those gates. So one of her allies had to be a Collosus.

Musing, he didn't notice Annie dart out from the bathroom and snatch the clothing his brother had provided her. He only looked up once the door slammed shut.

"Annie?"

But she didn't answer him, and he sank limply into the couch. Everything he did seemed to make her distance herself further from him. He wished he had Luigi or Eleanor hear to help him.

He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, an angry looking Annie was standing in front of him.

"What in the hell is this?"

His brother's wife was luckily of similar size to Annie, for the blue dress she had provided her with fit well… very well in Ragnar's opinion.

"It's a dinner gown…"

"I _hate _dresses."

"And I dislike wearing court clothes also, but you must wear them. Now I'm going to hope you didn't use all of the hot water."

He brushed past her, but felt her hand grab his arm.

"Listen, Ragnar, about earlier…" She began, but he cut her off.

"I understand, Annie. It's okay."

She nodded, but looked at him sharply when he didn't move on in to the bathroom. Ragnar opened his shirt, and pulled a necklace she had never noticed from around his neck.

It was simply a beautifully wrought gold ring with a golden chain looped through it.

"In all likelihood, I _will_ die tomorrow," He said, feeling an unbearable pressure in his chest, "This was my mothers. My father gave it to me when I was young… To always remember her."

He put it around her neck, coming close to lock it.

"There are ears in the walls, so, If I fall, use your ring and run northeast," He whispered into her ear, she shivered as his breath caressed her neck, "Just show the seal on that ring to any of the local men and women and they'll escort you to Vanirberg. Tell Luigi what happened, and he will take you home. By the way, you look beautiful."

Then he kissed her cheek, winked, grabbed his borrowed clothes and walked into the bathroom.

He didn't notice Annie touch her cheek where his lips had brushed her, or how her eyes seemed to soften as she watched him enter the bathroom.

Stripping off his clothes, he sank into the hot water, feeling his muscles unknotting beneath his skin. It had been at least a week since last he had bathed, since water had been a pretty precious commodity during his trip to the wall.

When he exited the restroom, he was in the regalia of a Prince. A knee length blue cloak with a raised collar, with a darker blue undershirt and blue pants. The entire ensemble was highlighted with gold.

Annie eyed him as he came out.

"Yeah I know, the shoes are a little ridiculous," His brothers clothes included a pair of shoes with upturned tips, and bells that hang from the aforementioned tips. "I'm gonna ditch them and wear…"

The door to their room opened, Stuart peering in.

"It is time for dinner, come with me."

They followed him out the door, Annie trailing behind as her feet caught the edge of her dress several times.

Stuart shuffled them into a large dining room, walls painted with stupendous tapestries, mainly of battles. He then exited and shut the door.

His brother was already seated at the table, with a trio of women and several children spread about one side of the table. Suttungr sat at the head of the table, but stood as they entered.

"Hello Ragnar, Annie, I hope you are both feeling… better."

They both nodded curtly. Ragnar pulled Annie's chair out for her, then sat down himself.

"Ragnar, I believe you've already met my senior wives," Suttungr looked at Annie, "Annie, allow me to introduce my senior wife, Arnora," He gestured to the black haired women nearest to him, she stood and curtsied, "My second wife Fastvi," This wife was a tall, slimly built woman with fiery red hair, "And this is Griselda, my youngest wife."

Griselda seemed to be in her mid-twenties, but was petite, shorter than Annie' own stature.

"My dress looks fabulous on you, Annie."

Annie blushed, something she was truly growing tired of.

"And these are my children, Astrid, Fridrek, Kolfinna and Gudrid," Each of the children curtsied as there name was called. Astrid seemed to be a girl only a little younger than Annie, Fridrek was maybe ten, and the two younger ones were toddlers. "Children, say hello to your Uncle Ragnar and Annie."

"Hello Uncle Ragnar and Aunt Annie."

Annie's blush grew, and Ragnar was now himself blushing slightly.

Suttungr chuckled as he took his seat once again, on Ragnar's left hand.

"Brother, I just wish you too know," He began, Ragnar's eyes locked with his own, "That what has transpired this past day, is not what you think it is. I apologize for wounding you, with both my sword and my words. I forgave you for Mother's death a long time ago, since you were just a child. But, there have been problems within my kingdom."

Suttungr had both Ragnar's and Annie's full attention now.

"What do you mean, Suttungr," Ragnar said, his voice low, "You say one thing and yet mean another, you do something that you say you do not wish to, you apologize to me after nearly killing me. You threaten to kill Annie. And then you order me to be treated as my station warrants, give us clothes and treat us well… Why, Suttungr, why!"

Ragnar slammed his fist to the table, and no one moved or spoke for several seconds, the children looked on with wide eyed fascination from the end of the table.

Suttungr never broke eye contact.

"I will tell you the truth of it," He sank into the back of his chair, "When I left Jotunheim, after, as you remember, attacking father and losing rather badly, I brought with me the dissidents of the kingdom, the young, the revolutionaries, and the fanatics. Life has not been good for me, or my family. I used to have five children."

Ragnar's flashed a look at the children.

"Someone killed my eldest son, and has attempted to kill both myself and my wives. Ragnar, I need your help. I have had to maintain the façade that I hate you, brother. Just to keep my family from death, to focus these barbarians I am surrounded with. I wish to come home."

Nothing could have surprised him more. His jaw dropped, and he stared about the room incredulously, but his Suttungr's wives eyes were hard, and determined.

"Please Ragnar," His brother was pleading with him, "It is three hundred miles to Vanirberg, a two or three day trip for a Jotunn. The problem I have, is that I am the only large form Jotunn, I'd never be able to get away from my pursuers and protect my family. With you, we can finally escape this wretched hell hole. So please, please save my family!"

"I…" Ragnar didn't know what to say, this was all so unexpected, he looked to Annie, but her face was impassive, "Suttungr, of course I shall save your family. Our family."

His brother looked relieved.

"Well, we shall leave immediately then! Everyone grab your things."

Packs full of supplies appeared from under the table, and Suttungr drew a bundle of weapons from under the table. Anne immediately grabbed a knife and began to hack at the bottom of her dress, much to Griselda's dissatisfaction. When she was done, the dress was above her ankles.

"Here, Brother, your blades from earlier.

Suttungr handed him the blades, his treasured short swords that Luigi had had made for him as a coming of age present. Ragnar nodded his thanks.

"Alright, let's get-"

"You are under arrest!"

All of the doors into the dining room burst open, and armed men flooded in. Stuart was at their lead.

"I find it despicable that you, our king, are a coward and traitor." His voice was cold, and his blade shone in the lamplight.

Suttungr's eyes bulged. The children cried out.

"You are the traitor, Stuart. You are my Guardian! You have been for over thirty years!"

"I _was_ your Guardian, coward," Venom permeated his voice, "And I would have remained loyal had you not thought to abandon your post and flee with the Death Prince and his whore! The same boy who killed my family! You all will die-"

Suttungr flashed forward, his swords blurring into motion. Metal met metal as Stuart countered.

"Ragnar, _Go! _Save my family!"

* * *

Ragnar was already moving, he grabbed Annie, who was sliding towards a group of guards, and threw her into the cluster of wives and children. Then he bit down on his hand.

The mansion evaporated as a dozen titan's transformed within its dining room. A cloud of steam rose, and when it evaporated, Ragnar and Suttungr were surrounded by no less than a dozen titans.

Annie and the other passengers were held within Ragnar's lower hands, which he had hardened into a small cavity.

Stuart's titan form, as the steam cleared, held two swords, which upon closer examination looked like crystal. The same crystal which now hardened Ragnar's hands.

Suttungr, seeing this, stretched out his hands, and a pair of curved blade swords manifested themselves. He looked back at Ragnar and nodded, then launched himself forward. Ragnar launched himself to the north, plowing through a pair of Jotunn towards freedom.

Annie had no idea what was going on anymore, the whirl of events taking place were simply mind numbing, and she'd dealt with Reiner's jokes for a number of long trips.

She looked at the terrified faces around her, as she braced herself against Ragnar's constant movement.

"Mommy," The youngest, Kolfinna said, tears in her eyes, "Why is Daddy fighting Mr. Stuart? And why is Uncle Ragnar running?"

Griselda held her, her eyes tearing up.

"Kol, Daddy is fighting to protect us from the bad men. And Uncle Ragnar is doing as your Father asked him. He is taking us to a better place, where you can go outside and play…"

The little girls eyes widened at that.

Annie watched the conversation from the opposite of the little cavity, her heart feeling strange for the little girl… She found herself feeling _jealous _of them… They had so many people who would sacrifice themselves for them… Unlike her father…

"Annie, help me up," She heard Fastvi say, "We need to see what's going on."

She gave Fastvi a boost, then used her hand to climb out herself. They were able to use a pair of knives to climb to Ragnar's lower shoulder.

What she saw when she looked back chilled her. The horned form of Suttungr was engaged in combat with several titans, his manifested swords glistening with steam. The traitor Stuart stood back, his own blades smoking, allowing the other Surtr to go forward and die.

But Ragnar had other things to worry about, as even more Surtr transformed and made a beeline for him. And they were catching up to him.

"Damnit, this is a shitstorm!" Fastvi cursed, her red hair flapping about her, "Annie, you and Ragnar look like a nice couple. Treat him well, and please, protect my children."

And then she was gone, her slim body diving off of the shoulder. A flash, and then her Jotunn form, all six meters of it, was charging towards Surtr twice her size.

_So much sacrifice… Why, why do they care so much about each other? Earlier today they'd been trying to kill Ragnar… Why does he trust them? _

She found herself holding on to the necklace he had given her as she watched Fastvi tackle a Surtr, dragging him down, and slashing his eyes. Then she moved on to another, and did the same, and then they got wise, and swarmed her. She was torn out of her Jotnar, and dashed to the ground. But she had bought them just enough time…

Annie found herself airborne for a moment, as Ragnar took a running leap off of a canyon wall, but one of his upper hands reach back and pushed her back down, forming a protective barrier around her. After the jarring impact of landing

She felt helpless as people died around her… a feeling that was unusual for her. She'd never had anything to protect before… Only death, destruction and sadness.

Ragnar loved her, and yet she knew she didn't feel the same for him, although she did feel something, something that invaded her heart like a rebellious army and warmed it. She would return home, she knew, because Ragnar had promised it. But for now, her home was here…

Her thoughts clicked into place. Ragnar made it over a hill, and while they were hidden from the Surtr, she made her move.

She followed Fastvi's example, and fell off of Ragnar's shoulder.

_I have a mission, but I didn't have a purpose, _she thought as she sank her teeth into her hand, and her titan form exploded into being around her. _Until now,_ _I will not allow these people to die!_

She slid to a halt, before turning on her heel and sprinting after Ragnar, whose eyes showed surprise as she came up even with him. His eyes drifted over her form, seeming to take it all in, then they hardened.

"Take…them." His titans voice was as monstrous sounding as its form, his lower arms separating, and then his passengers were in her hands, and he was skidding to a stop and storming back the opposite direction.

She looked back a final time, at the rapidly widening gap between them, before lowering her head and putting all of her effort into their escape.

* * *

Ragnar roared as he charged towards their pursuers. He'd been shocked to see Annie's Jotunn form, and had nearly attacked her, thinking her a Surtr, but her eyes had been the same cold blue as Annie's, and it had stopped his strike in its tracks. He was glad at she would escape. For this charge would likely be his last.

The ground before him was torn and broken, requiring at times for him to use his arms to steady himself. But the Surtr paused as he cleared the hill, leaping over the leading Jotunn.

He came down on a fifteen meter class, aiming his foot for the man inside. With a satisfying crunch, Ragnar crushed the Jotunn's neck, and spun, catching another with the edge of his hardened hand,

His rage was there, leading him. He felt his skin growing hot, but still, he pushed himself to that limit. Surtr died as he spun, as he stabbed, as he gouged, and then they faltered. A twelve meter fled, and then the whole roving mass was running. And he, like a hellhound with eyes aglow and bellowing his anger, pursued them.

The Surtr dispersed around a particular point, where he saw the figures of his brother surrounded by Titans. He had only one blade now, and his horns were battered and broken. But the group Ragnar had confronted kept running.

Slamming into the group surrounding Suttungr, he threw a fifteen meter class forward, knocking down a large portion of the crowd. His brother saw the opening and sprinted through it, Ragnar holding for a moment to kill a nearby Surtr with a kick.

Then he too was off, following his brother into the night.

* * *

It felt good to be able to use her Titan form again, sprinting through the night with Suttungr's family clasped to her chest.

Except for the four Surtr pursuing her. They'd come down from the mountain after Ragnar and herself had parted ways.

Annie knew she'd made a mistake when she came down this canyon, attempting to evade them, as the canyon came to an end.

She stopped and turned, unable to climb the wall without leaving her passengers.

A distant, yet familiar roar sounded from the far end of the canyon, but the Surtr didn't notice. They slowed as they neared, walking towards her, their faces smiling.

One stepped forward, thinking to grab for her, but Annie twisted her torso, her leg coming up and back… And then the headless corpse of that Titan smashed into the canyon wall, and the body turned into a steaming pile, and Annie was fighting for her life.

One of the Surtr grabbed her head, reached around to smash her neck, but his fist crashed into hardened skin. So instead he drove his fingers into one of her eyes, and she screamed a high warbling scream as the pain dropped her to her knees. She struggled, but the other Jotun held her.

The same Titan than brought his fist back to punch towards the hands cupped above her chest, and found it was gone, along with his head.

Suttungr stood there, then he moved out of the way, and a _demon charged in._

Annie almost didn't recognize Ragnar, his skin was aflame and his eyes glowed with a powerful light from within.

_ Like Eren_…

Ragnar charged in, grabbing Annie and throwing her towards Suttungr, then he was a gyre of death, his fists smoking as they ripped and tore, slashed and stuck. The final Surtr tackled him, but Ragnar didn't even budge, he simply grabbed it by the neck and lifted it into the air, bringing his other upper hand up, and ripping the titans head off like a rag doll.

Annie stared in wide eyed shock, this was… this was… She felt her skin prickle as he turned to stare at her. She flinched as he came near, her eye closing.

But all she felt was a hand upon her cheek, and she opened her eyes, looking into the glowing eyes.

She opened her hands, and the wives and children looked up with tear filled eyes at the three giant figures around them. Suttungr nodded, seeing most of his family okay.

Annie passed Ragnar the family, and he held them in his lower hands as the three titans climbed out of the canyon, no pursuit in sight.


	6. The Foundation of Affection

**Arc Two: Ragnar's War**

They ran, for nearly a day, nothing but one foot in front of the other. Then their progress began to flag, especially Ragnar's.

With the sun high above them, he finally collapsed, his Jotunn skidding to a halt on its stomach. Totally limp and lifeless. And yet he didn't emerge from the nape of the neck. Suttungr motioned for her to get him while he kept watch, holding his family in his hands.

Annie rushed over to him, reaching down and tenderly extracting his body from its fleshy prison.

It looked like he'd been through a fire, his clothes a tattered ruin. As she lifted him, his shirt fell away, revealing massive burning all across his skin. She had to get down to him…

_Please be okay, Ragnar._

Her titan sagged, following Ragnar's into oblivion, and she lurched towards him. Her heart felt strange, the icy shell seeming to melt, and concern flowed through her, a fiery need to help him.

His skin was hot, incredibly so, and she noted his chest was not moving. Her eyes bulged, watering as she noted the way his eyes looked to the sky, blankly.

Tears flowed down her face as she sobbed into his chest, sprawled out next to him.

"Don't you die you bastard," She yelled, pounding his chest, "You promised to take me home! You said you loved me! Is this how you prove you love me, by dying? I'll never forgive you!"

She felt a pair of arms around her, Suttungr had dropped his family to assist her, seeing the distress she was in. Griselda was holding her, dragging her back from Ragnar's body, while Arnora looked over Ragnar's body. She struggled until Griselda whispered in her ear.

"Just let Arnora look at him, Annie. It will be okay. She's an excellent healer."

Annie turned, looking into the older woman's eyes. They all looked out of place, standing over the remains of Ragnar, all dressed as if for a dinner party… But their clothes were dirty, faces stained with tears, and they all looked somber as one is at a funeral…

_How can she say things are going to be okay?_ Annie thought to herself, as Arnora began to look over Ragnar's body.

Annie lurched forward angrily, her mouth opening for a scream as Arnora suddenly drew a knife, held it above her head and stabbed downwards through Ragnar's heart.

Light erupted from him, followed closely by heat and steam.

She held her breathe, waiting for some sign.

Ragnar roared. An inarticulate roar that couldn't have been produced by human vocal cords. The roar died, and she heard him struggle with Arnora from behind the curtain of haze.

"Annie! Where is she, is she okay?"

_He was just brought back from the dead, _she thought to herself, _and the first thing he thinks of is me. How amazing. _Her thoughts drifted to her father, his constant striving for her to do more… for her to become a warrior like himself, to serve the Council, to carry out its missions…

She'd found a man who wished nothing for her but happiness, although she doubted that his mind didn't stray at least a little towards other subjects

Her shoulders slumped, and her knees gave out. Griselda caught her, but still let her sink to the ground. Throat dry, she hoarsely tried to call out to him.

"Ragnar…"

She smiled. Even as tears streamed down, her lips quirked up, as her heart felt relief.

_The one constant in this insane world, is still alive. The one part of humanity that I cannot hate._

Arnora came out of the cloud, the bloody knife in hand. Nodding to Annie, she went over to where the children were looking on.

Standing, Annie stumbled into the cloud, falling and dragging herself the final few feet to where Ragnar lay.

"Thank goodness you're okay, Annie…"

He was cut off as she hugged him, tightly. His grunt of pain was followed by a laugh. His arms weakly returned the hug.

"Where are we? The last thing I remember was climbing out of the canyon and then… Oh, my body hurts."

His chest was still covered in burns, the thick muscle underneath quivering as he attempted to move.

"Ragnar, stop trying to move."

She smacked the side of his head, and he winced.

"Listen… I'm not good at this… but I want you to be my man, and I'll be your woman."

"Do you love me?"

"No," _I wish I knew what love was, I have only ever hated, so it's something I've never experienced… except with you,_ "But, we can be… partners. Companions."

"By the sky, woman," Ragnar sounded exasperated, "What must I do to prove my love for you!"

Annoyed, she smacked him again.

"You've proven your love for me a dozen times! But I am not _worthy of it!_ Noone has ever loved me, free of contempt, and without ulterior motives! Why, why me Ragnar. You are a Prince, you must have thousands of options that are better than me!"

Silence lingered for several moments between them, until Ragnar's hand swept her hair back out of her eyes so he could look nto her eyes.

"The reason is simple, Annie, I don't know. I just do."

And then their lips met.

A seeming eternity passed before they separated. Annie looked away, embarrassed at what had just happened.

"Um…"

"So, we're partners now, right?"

She looked into those eyes of his, so caring and honest, and nodded. She smiled once again, looking down at him.

"Partners."

They looked up as someone coughed, and Annie scrambled off of him. The smoke cloud had disappeared, revealing them for all to see. Suttungr was standing above them, a strange glint shining in his eyes. He lowered his right hand, and the eight of them loaded up.

* * *

Daylight waned once again, and Ragnar slept.

Distantly, he could hear the children and Arnora and Griselda speaking, while Annie sat quietly near him.

He dreamed of many things, of Annie… of their kiss. Her small frame pressed against his…

But, she stepped back, and her figure changed, and he was looking into the eyes of his mother.

_"Why did you kill me, baby boy?"_

He closed his eyes, but when he opened them, he was looking at his Jotunn.

_"Join me, let us kill!"_

He awoke with a start, and he looked over at Annie.

"Water?"

She passed him a canteen, and he nearly drained it. Then flopped back down.

"Ragnar, how are you feeling?"

Arnora was holding Fridrek, her dark eyes curious. He sat up on his elbows, pain coursing throughout his body with each little movement. Annie watched him closely, almost seeming to worry.

"Better, thank you for saving my life," He touched the half healed scar in the center of his chest, "Where did you learn that?"

"My father, Jorge, once had something similar happen to him. You pushed yourself far over the limit, and your body couldn't handle it. Even with your improved healing ability. Which by the way, is much faster than any I have ever seen." She paused, watching him, "You must show me how you're doing that."

He had closed his eyes, concentrating on his wounds, and before their very eyes they began to narrow, to shrink, until finally most of them were gone.

"It seems I can heal them within minutes," He muttered, feeling dizzy, "But, the pain still lingers as if the wounds hadn't disappeared. It's strange…"

Silence fell over them for several miles, and no one moved as Suttungr carried them through a small stream. Fredrik broke the silence.

"Uncle Ragnar, where is my mama?"

Annie froze, her jaw locking.

His fiery red hear must mean that he was Fastvi's son. And come to think of it, Ragnar hadn't seen Fastvi.

"Annie, did you see where Fastvi went?"

"She jumped off of your back and attacked those pursuing us. I didn't see what happened to her."

Fredrik began to cry.

"I want my Mommy! Why did she have to go, Aunt Annie?"

"I'm not…"

Ragnar reached out and grasped her hand, his eyes looking meaningfully into her own.

"…sure. She said she wanted to protect you."

The little boy looked up at that, tears still clinging to his cheeks.

"She did?"

"Yes."

The rest of the children each had a sad look on their face, but he guessed that Fredrick was Fastvi's only child, for none of the older children cried. They instead sat near the two other mothers, periodically looking out at the darkened landscape around them, or over at Ragnar and Annie.

Hours passed. They all slept in fits and starts, as the jarring motion of Suttungr's jogging was not conducive to the sleep of anyone but the recently deceased. The sun rose, and tracked across the sky once again, and on the twelfth hour of the second day they crested the hill that lay above Vanirberg.

Ragnar stood shakily, looking up at his brother.

"Put us down and get out," He called up, "We'll have to walk the rest of the way! Pull up your hoods."

Someone must have spotted them when they came over the hill, for a number of riders exited the city and made a beeline for them. Luigi and Eleanor were in lead!

"Oh thank the sky, you're okay my Prince!"

They were off their horses and each wrapped Ragnar in a hug.

"What happened," Luigi inquired, looking at the now hooded Suttungr and his family, "Once we were able to fend off the Surtr we came looking for you… but… we lost some people. Philipson and seven others."

"Damn," Ragnar remembered the man's constant snickering rebukes from his childhood, "But as to what happened, we must all speak in private. Immediately. Convene at Vanirhaus."

They walked the final few hundred feet into the city. Men and woman looked out from the street, and many opened the windows on the second and third floors, watching them. Seeming to not recognize the Prince in his tattered clothing. Then a cry went up from all around.

"The Prince is alive!"

It became a very different arrival after that, people flooded into the streets, attempting to catch a glimpse of their Prince.

He looked back to where Annie was walking behind him, he gestured for her to come to the front of the procession with him. They walked side by side by side. He could see her cheeks heating as people began to look and discuss her. She looked sharply at Ragnar.

"Why did you bring me up here?"

"Everyone needs to understand that we are partners… and in Jotunheim, the best way to do that is, to _show_ people."

He reached down and took her hand in his, and it was likely holding hands with a grizzly bear, her hand was tiny within his paw like grip. She almost withdrew her hand, but the noise of the crowd redoubled, a veritable wall of sound.

"See," Ragnar said to her, "They like you! Just don't scowl at them."

She snorted, but endured the embarrassment.

Vanirhaus was Ragnar's personal estate, a large house within the city center, surrounded by a gate. A pair of guards let them through the gate, then quickly closed it as the crowd attempted to follow.

An older gentleman, long waxed mustachios hanging to his chest, stepped out of the door.

"Ragnar! My boy, you are looking rather worse for wear!"

"Hello Afi," He said to his housekeeper, "It's been a long journey."

"And you've brought guests," The old man turned his blue eyes down upon Annie, who looked away, then at the hooded figures. He squinted at the figure of Suttungr, "I shall make preparations for lunch then, and prepare a few spare rooms."

And he shuffled off, opening the large glass doors and disappearing towards the kitchen.

Ragnar led the now much shorter procession into the main room, where he turned to Luigi and Eleanor.

"Listen closely, I'm going to tell the short and dirty of the past few days. Brother, you can remove your hood now."

Blades were drawn, and glinted menacingly as the Traitor Prince drew back his hood.

"Hold!"

Ragnar moved between his brother and his two guards. As they stood there, he began to speak of their time in Muspelheim, of all that had happened.

At the end of it, Suttungr's family also removed their cowls.

"Arnora?"

"Hello sister."

Eleanor jaw dropped as her sister, who she had thought lost for the last decade, revealed herself. With that, the situation resolved itself, Luigi and Eleanor sheathing their swords.

But Ragnar noted that Luigi did not relax in the slightest.

"The King must be informed of these events, come, we will ride for Yggadrasil immediately…"

"No."

Annie stepped forward, glaring at Luigi.

"What did you say?"

"Look at us, we just fought a _battle_," Her fists were clenched, "Ragnar _died_. We were lucky enough that Arnora was there to bring them back. We need rest, Sir."

Luigi's eyes were cold as he looked at her, and his voice was nearly as cold.

"This is information that could be of vital importance to the Kingdom. We have no time to dally…"

Ragnar puffed out his chest, feeling pain course up from the recently healed burns and wounds. Then he exhaled as the pain grew too great.

"No, Annie is right. We shall take three days," He gestured vaguely towards the door, "Please Luigi, I have grown weary. We all need this. Send a pair of couriers to announce our impending visit, but do not reveal what the visit is for. We shall have to sneak you in, Brother."

Suttunger nodded from where he was sitting, his bronze eyes serious. He looked like he was about to say something, but instead turned to Griselda and began to speak to her.

"Ragnar…" Luigi looked towards his young prince with eyes that pleaded for a bit of sanity, but he found only the tired eyes of a man who had been broken many times, "Alright. I'll send the message."

He let himself out a side door, and Ragnar collapsed into a chair, exhausted. Everyone was spread about the large room, Eleanor and Arnora were conversing, the children played with a number of knick-nacks from around the room, Suttungr was sitting on a couch with Griselda, who was weeping. And Annie, Annie stood near his chair.

Reaching out his hand, he gripped her hand, and squeezed. She looked down at him, her eyes full of concern as she noted his pallor and sunken eyes.

"We made it, Annie."

She squeezed back. But something nagged at the back of her mind.

"I know, but… with all that's happened, won't there be war?"

"Most likely, without my brother at the helm… I have a feeling we're going to see increased raiding and pillaging. We'll have to deal with them. But, not for a few days. We can have some time to ourselves..." He looked away, scanning the room, then his eyes lit up, "Oh yeah, I forgot… Eleanor!"

His guard looked up, ending her conversation with her sister with a nod, and sauntered over to them. She eyed Annie with suspicion as she usually did. He smiled a tight smile when she presented herself before him.

"I've decided," He began, preparing himself for the verbal tirade he was about to endure, "That you shall become Annie's Guardian from _this_ moment forward."

The look on her face was incredulous, as she scrambled for words. But Ragnar saw a gap in her defenses and took the chance. His eyes bored into Eleanor's with an intensity that belied his physical state as he cut her off.

"She is my favored companion, and may one day be my wife. Treat her as such," They both looked at him, Annie silently mouthing the word while Eleanor was taken aback. Anne flicked his ear after a moment, "Ow! Okay, you can start tomorrow morning. Take her shopping for clothing and anything else she pleases. Ask Afi for enough money for the outing. Make sure she has court clothing, since we'll likely have to see my father soon."

He looked down, then reddened as he noted that he didn't have a shirt.

"Um, did I walk through the streets without a shirt on? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

Eleanor chuckled.

"We thought you were dead, My Prince. The fact that you didn't have a shirt on didn't ring important to us. And at least, you gave the ladies of Vanirberg quite an eyeful…"

Annie tensed next to him, her hand squeezing his much harder than should have been possible, and Eleanor chuckled again.

"Well …my lady, what time would you like to leave in the morning?"

"When do places open around here?"

"Usually around eight in the morning or so."

"Then I would like to leave then," Annie looked down at Ragnar once again, "Would you accompany us?"

"I think it would be good for you two to bond, I think I'm just going to spend the day… recuperating."

He winked and kissed her hand, before standing and stretching.

"Speaking of recuperating… I'm going to…"

And then he passed out, falling back into the chair he had just vacated.

Annie had reached for him out of concern, but her hand stopped as the first snore sounded.

Eleanor reached past her and grabbed one of his arms.

"Comeon, let's get him to bed," She paused for a moment before adding, "My lady."

* * *

**A week in and Arc One is complete. Once again, I hope you're all enjoying the story. If you feel like the stories hit a happy point and are disappointed, don't worry, I'm gonna throw on some soul crushing music and work on Chapter 9. Be prepared for sadness.**

**Also, a large number of the names I bestow upon my OCs have meanings that may or may not relate to their position in the story. And in case anyone hasn't encountered some of the words and terminology within the stories, I'm going to start putting their definitions and pronunciations at the end of each chapter, starting with this one. If you're unsure about something just close your eyes and scroll down really fast, since I'm already starting to mix mythological terms and distill them into the story.**

**So, I'll get cracking on Chapter 9 ASAP. Be prepared. And don't forget to review it if you like it! Or don't like. I'm really curious as to what everyone is thinking of it.**

**-Mosh**

* * *

**Jotunn- 'Yo-Ton'- A Titan Shifter, also a citizen of Jotunheim. In Norse Mythology the Jotunn (Some say Jotnar) are the giants that serve as the primary antagonists. Loki, in both the Marvel universe and actual mythology, is a Jotunn.**

**Surtr- 'Sir-Ter'- Name bestowed upon the rebels by the King. In Norse mythology, Surtr is a fire giant who at Ragnarok (Apocalypse) will rise up and slay the Asgardians.**

**Mosher- 'Mow-sure' Means "From the Marshes" or "Of the Marshes". And yes, my screenname is pronounced the same way and means the same thing.**

**Suttungr- 'Soot-ung-er'- A Jotunn in Norse mythology**

**There will be many more to come.**


	7. Daylight Abundant

"Well, Annie, where do you want to start?"

Walking down the crowded streets of Vanirberg was a totally different experience from walking down the streets of one of the towns or villages within the wall. The people here were incredibly friendly, and many recognized her. She'd already received a number of flowers, 'for the Prince's beautiful young girlfriend'.

It had taken quite a bit of effort not to throw them all away.

At Eleanor's goading, they'd made their way to a series of small shops that seemed to cater to higher class woman. She felt _incredibly _out of place in her oversized clothes which Eleanor had lent her.

Her mind flashed back to the night before, when they had finally gotten Ragnar into his bed. Eleanor had looked down at the sleeping Prince, while Annie took a seat near him.

"Girl," She had begun, her voice hard, "Listen to me very carefully. The job that Ragnar has just given me is to be your Guardian. I will protect you no matter where you go, what you do. I am now honor bound to do whatever you order, that will not darken my own conscious. I have one request, my lady."

"Please, call me Annie. And… um, go ahead."

"The Prince is very precious to both myself and Luigi… We were tasked with being his Guardian's since he was two. When his father exiled him. For all intents and purposes we have been his parents."

Annie felt uncomfortable as the woman turned her gaze from the Prince to herself.

"Please, please don't hurt him any worse than he's already been hurt. You see that he loves you, and from what he told us, and what he _didn't _tell us, you have feelings for him. So, stay with him tonight, and every night you are able. You must become the island in his stream, the roots to his tree. Or else… We will lose him."

"How so?"

Her eyes looked down again.

"As you've found out, he is the Death Prince," She paused, collecting her thoughts, Annie waited, but felt her patience wearing thin, "He also happens to be one of the most powerful Jotunn in history. We've noted that his form is prone to… changes. Such as his four arms. When he transformed as an infant… he didn't have those extra arms, however it still took the entirety of the Royal Guard to subdue him, after twelve hours of constant fighting. His Jotunn is evolving… and growing more powerful. It may subvert him in the future."

"He is an intelligent, kind, caring young man… But when his second personality takes over, he truly is a monster, cold and ruthless. He becomes a fiery beast out of legend, which spreads terror. He's had at least a single incident every year, one of the reasons for his exile to Vanirberg. I need to know, did he… change during your escape from the Surtr?"

Annie remembered it, when he had thrown himself into the canyon… the lines of light that appeared on his skin, the fire that had run all over his limbs… The rage that filled his eyes. But she also remembered the tenderness of his touch, and the way his gaze softened when his eyes fell upon her.

"You think that my presence is keeping him from losing control?"

Eleanor nodded.

"My, you are the observant one."

Annie would have put her statement down to snark, but Eleanor seemed to be studying her with interest.

"So, Annie… Can you do that for Ragnar? Can you be there?"

Flashing back to Eleanor's question about where she wanted to go, Annie looked at one little shop that had a number of dresses that she guessed were nice.

"Let's go there."

It was a tiny store, barely a dozen feet by a dozen feet, and only a single young woman sat inside.

"Hello there! Welcome to Sophie's! What can I do for you?"

Eleanor took the initiative from Annie, who didn't even know where to start… she'd never really had to pick out her own clothes…

"We need to get this young lady fitted for several pairs of clothing, and at least a pair of dresses. And a pair of riding clothes. In the livery of Prince Ragnar."

Sophie's eyes widened and she clapped her hands.

"Oh! You must be the Prince's new wife!"

Annie hated how much she had blushed lately… It was just getting ridiculous. But she was able to grind out a response.

"We are not married."

"Oh, well then you must be seeing each-"

She cut off as Eleanor swelled up to her massive height and locked her gaze on Sophie. The younger woman took a step back, like a pigeon that has just met a hawk.

"L-let me get my measuring tape."

And so  
began Annie's personal trial… she was treated to an interrogation as the girl seemed to ask her a dozen questions a minute, while deftly taking her measurements.

The young tailor even took measurements for her hands and feet, promising that she'd run over to the neighboring leather shop and get her a few pairs of boots, and sandals made.

When they left, an hour after arriving, Annie was exhausted, and Eleanor took notice of this.

"Why are you so tired, Annie? Did you and Ragnar…."

Her eyebrows wiggled suggestively, and…

_I'm going to cut my cheeks off!_

"No! We're just partners," Even as she said the last part she knew it didn't sound any better, "We're just… I don't know. Companions I guess."

The night before had ended as it had started, Annie sitting to the side, sleeping in a chair with feet propped up on the bed. When she'd awoken, Ragnar had still been sleeping, so she had let herself out and roamed the grounds until Eleanor found her.

Eleanor chuckled in her infuriating way.

"So, I'm thinking it's time for some food. Let's go to Arnolf's, he's got the best-"

Anne followed behind her, attempting to keep up with her conversation, but her mind was on Ragnar.

_I hope you're having more fun than I am._

* * *

"Damn it Luigi, what the hell was that for!"

Ragnar looked up at Luigi, who was standing menacingly next to his bed. He'd just brought his bladed hand down on his forehead, snapping him awake in a second.

"That's for running off and getting captured, and this," He brought his hand up again, "Is for worrying me!"

Anticipating such a thing would happen, Ragnar rolled out of the bed, blankets twirling about him as he thudded to the floor. He struggled to get out of the blankets, thinking that Luigi would try to complete his attack. But as he stood he saw that Luigi had retreated towards the door. He looked back at Ragnar, a smile quirking his lips slightly.

"Now that I got that out of the way, I'm happy you've come home Ragnar. When I thought you'd died… Well, none of that now, get washed up and dressed, there are people who want to see you! And we have a few things to take care of."

So, after bathing and dressing. Luigi lead him out to the barracks on the outskirts of town, where his twenty seven remaining guards stood waiting for him in their full uniforms, standing in formation in the black and gold uniforms.

Nick and Tyr stood at the front of the formation, a pair of young men not much younger than himself standing next to him.

Nick stepped forward, sweeping a bow.

"My Prince, I beg to report the loss of Brock Philipson," His voice was serious, totally unlike him, "He died during the ambush at the Muspell Valley, when we failed to protect you. He was ripped from his Jotunn and dashed against the ground. We were too late to save him."

A somber silence fell over them, as Ragnar looked into the faces of each of the men and women who had pledged to die for him. Tyr was the only one who looked directly back at him instead of locking their eyes forward, but Tyr was one of his original guards, and a good friend.

They waited for Ragnar to fulfill his part of the ceremony.

"I hereby turn out Brock Philipson with honors. He died doing his duty, and shall take a place of honor in the sky! I pledge my heart to you!"

All thirty one of the people present slammed their right fists into their opposing shoulder, in the salute that was used throughout the kingdom.

He paused as they held the salute, then continued.

"Times are changing, war is upon us," Most of them seemed to express shock at this, a few of them didn't, "War, and pestilence, and death. Brock Philipson was the first death in a war that will change the face of our world. You know where we just went, to the Wall of Mankind. Once we have won this war, I aim to return to the Wall and go beyond! I shall not compel any of you to follow me, but the journey shall be made. I have made promise to my… favored Companion to return her to her home beyond the Walls! I pledge my heart to you!"

He looked out across the formation, seeking any eyes that turned away from his own. None did. Nick stepped forward a half step, with the rest of the formation following.

"For your Glory! Our lives are yours!"

When Ragnar broke the salute, he bowed. And it broke the somber mood that had fallen over them. The formation broke up, with most of the guards hanging back, waiting for what would happen next.

Nick came forward, with the two young men.

"This is Trainee Jurgenson," He gestured to the taller of the two, lanky in his youth, "And this is Trainee Larson," The shorter, much darker one, "They've both applied to become part of your Guard."

Ragnar looked at each of them in turn, studying their faces, which seemed to exude nervousness from both of them.

"Alright, demonstrate your abilities."

For a half hour, he watched the two spar, with every weapon he could think of. Then they transformed into Jotunn and fought. They were evenly matched, and as they panted on the ground in front of him, Ragnar nodded to Nick.

"Accept them both. Get them everything they'll need."

Nodding, Nick ran over to the two newly accepted Guard recruits.

"Well, Ragnar, you're looking hungry."

Tyr, oh loyal Tyr, was standing beside him, towering next to his Prince.

"Yeah, Luigi sort of _dragged me out of bed!_" His chief Guard snickered.

"We had to get that out of the way, damnit! Now comeon, I'll treat you both too lunch," He turned to where Nick was and yelled, "Hey, Arnolf's in twenty minutes!"

_ They set off down the street, which was luckily mostly deserted, towards the little restaurant._

* * *

"So, how are you liking Vanirheim?"

Annie looked up from her plate of… whatever this was. She put down her fork and looked up into Eleanor's face.

"It's different from my home, much different," She thought for a moment, deciding that if she were to ever go home, truly home, than she needed them to understand… "Listen Eleanor… I've only told Ragnar so far, but, my home isn't within the walls. It's outside of the walls, far to the south from here."

Eleanor nodded, but her face softened from its usual hardness.

"That's… a good thing, Annie. That means that we didn't totally break the King's Decree," She paused, "Now what is your home like?"

"It is… open, like Vanirberg. We have no walls, the high concentration of Titan shifters… Jotunn, keeps most other titans away."

Eleanor nodded for her to go on.

"We, are not like you people though," Annie looked down, "We are ruled by a Council of Elders, who direct the Warriors such as myself. And rule over the Helots."

"Helots?"

"Slaves."

Silence hung between them so thickly that you could cut a knife with it.

"Annie… your people keep slaves? Annie, did you or your family keep any slaves? Oh lord, Ragnar…"

Her response unsettled Annie.

_What about Ragnar?_

She turned to see Ragnar standing in the doorway to the restaurant, with the giant of a man, Luigi and another brown haired man.

Arnolf, the fat old man who ran the place bounced up, nearly crying in his excitement.

"Now Annie, answer me."

Eleanor had chosen their dining place well, it was an enclosed booth, with a pair of blinds that could be drawn across and a door that closed. She reached out and closed the door quietly, lowering the blinds at the same time.

Annie watched through the cracks as old man Arnolf, who Eleanor had given a few gold pieces to keep him from telling anyone they were here, led Ragnar to the table adjacent to theirs. Then she looked at Eleanor.

"I don't really see how it's relevant… but yes, my family owned a few slaves, mainly house slaves. So that we could train as long as we wished."

"You can never breathe a word of this to Ragnar."

Taken aback, Annie made an inquisitive noise.

"I'll tell you a story," Eleanor whispered, as the voices of Ragnar and his guards swelled in the room next to them, "When Ragnar turned thirteen and officially came of age, there were many lordly farmers who used non-Jotunn as indentured servants. I don't know the reason why, but Ragnar hates slavery. He abolished having indentured servants, but a hardcore group disregarded him, and when he led a force to free all their slaves, they ambushed him."

Annie began to understand, and saw where Eleanor was going.

"He lost control," A look of long remembered terror crossing her face, "Killed all eleven of the attackers single handedly and then proceeded to destroy their homes, freeing their servants. It was after that loss of control that his Jotunn acquired its extra set of arms… I, don't like to remember that night. So don't ever speak a word of it."

_Do his passions run so deep? Just when I feel like I have everything figured out, Ragnar throws something else at me_.

Laughter erupted from the booth Ragnar had taken, and both she and Eleanor peeked through the blinds. Ragnar was sitting next to Tyr, who seemed to be having a fit, the table in front of them covered in what looked like beer. Luigi and who she now recognized was Nick, laughed much more reservedly across from them.

"By the sky, Ragnar! You've known the girl for nearly a month and you haven't got into her skivvies! I thought you said you loved her!"

Tyr dissolved into another bellowing laugh.

It took a moment for Annie to figure out what they were talking about, but her eyes widened and her cheeks flared, and she exchanged looks with Eleanor, whose eyes seemed to be laughing.

"It only took me a week to get there with Eleanor! And look, we've been married happily for five years! Well, I'm happy at least, I can't tell with that old plow horse of mine."

Annie nearly laughed, as Eleanor's face contorted through confusion, to shock and then settling on anger. It took the majority of Annie's strength to hold her back, from going around and clobbering her silly man.

"I need to hear this, Eleanor. Now please…"

They settled back down into their seats, and Annie was able to listen in again just as Ragnar began to speak.

"Well, I haven't seen her in her skivvies you malingering oaf," He began, taking a sip from his beer, "But she did kiss me, right after Arnora brought me back to life… Oh no, I hope I don't have to die for each and every kiss!"

They all laughed at that, and even though she was the subject, even Annie felt her lips quirking slightly.

"Well, Ragnar, what are your intentions with her?" Nick said, wiping his beard where beer had spilled on it.

"I… I don't know," Ragnar said, staring down at his beer, "She's the most beautiful and interesting girl I've ever met, and from the moment I saw her, knew I wanted to be with her… But there are times I doubt she feels the same for me. She's even said that she doesn't love me. But… my intentions are the same either way. I will take her to her home beyond the Walls."

The three older men nodded, appraising their Prince with eyes filled with respect. Until Tyr ruined the moment.

"Hey, maybe then she'll let you into her skivvies!"

Booming laughter sounded once again, as Annie felt a stirring in her heart.

She promised herself that she would make herself worthy of this man's affection, no matter the cost to her status as a Warrior.

_I will protect you, even if I must defend you from yourself._

* * *

**Vanirheim- 'Vain-ear-hyme'**

**Helot- 'Hell-lot'**


	8. Atlas Ascendant

"So how was your day, Annie?"

She and Ragnar sat at the small table in the small antechamber leading to his bedroom, eating dinner. A pair of lamps provided all the light they needed.

Thinking about Ragnar's question, Annie had to say that it had been a good day. She hadn't had to fight, or kill, or be kidnapped and held hostage, so an alright day. She and Eleanor had slipped out of Arnolf's unnoticed, and picked up several other… things at Annie's request.

She'd returned to Vanirhaus to find Ragnar cooking, his eyes blurry and his cheeks rosy.

_It looks like he tried to drink to keep up with Tyr._

"It was good, Eleanor is an… _interesting_ woman."

Ragnar nodded, his mouth full of chicken.

"Yeah, she's really been the closest thing I've had to a mother," He said, swallowing, "She's been there for me just as long as Luigi has." He smiled, "So, Annie, Who are you? I'm curious to know more about you."

Unlike Eleanor, Ragnar seemed genuinely curious about her, and she had already made the decision to tell him the truth… well _most _of the truth.

"Well, I'm from a village called Raion. It's pretty small, my family and a few others, all of them linked by marriage."

"Siblings?"

"I had an older brother, but he disappeared just after I was born… when my mother died in childbirth…"

Ragnar looked at her, his eyes wide.

"So, we both lost our mothers…"

Annie nodded, her thoughts drifting back to her home.

"Ragnar," She said tentatively, staring down at her plate, clutching the necklace Ragnar had given her, "What is your father like?"

"He is… like a mountain, cold, hard and unfathomable. He's at least a hundred years old now, although since he's a Jotunn, aging hasn't affected him quite as badly," Ragnar paused, his eyes flashing with the past, "I have spent very little time with my father, usually only during ceremonial duties. The last time we spoke was two years ago at the Founding Festival… Which happens to be a week from now."

"Founding Festival?"

Ragnar nodded, pushing his plate away.

"Yeah, it takes place every two years to celebrate my father's founding of Jotunheim. All of the nobles and the Princes must swear their loyalty once again. Then there is a two day long celebration, a number of Balls and Gala's, followed by the Ceremony of Lights. Annie, would you go with me to the dances?"

"Of course. On one condition."

"Name it."

"Eleanor told me about the… Atlas Falls, I think she called them," Eleanor hadn't, she'd heard someone refer to them though, "I want you to take me to see them, tonight."

"The Atlas Fall's, Annie? Tonight?"

"Yes."

"We won't make it before the morning, okay, comeon, I'll saddle the horses."

He stood, stretching his arms.

Annie's heart swelled. But her eyes narrowed slightly.

"You… you're really going to take me to see them now? No, arguments?"

Ragnar laughed.

"You said you wanted to go, and I want you to see them. At least, the ride will give us plenty of time to talk, and it's better than sitting here."

Annie grabbed a pack that she had just so happened to have sitting near the door and followed him out.

They let themselves out of the room quietly, tip toeing past Luigi and Eleanor's rooms.

It took Ragnar only a few moments to saddle their horses, but it took them nearly five minutes to get past the guards at the gate.

"Please, My Prince, we cannot leave you unprotected," One of them pleaded, "At least allow us to send a few riders with you."

But Ragnar waved them aside.

"No, I wish to have some time to myself. I order you not to inform Chief Guardians Eleanor or Luigi until tomorrow morning."

And then they rode past them through the gates.

They were silent until they passed the final bit of farmland, beginning the climb up the hills that surrounded Vanirheim, when Ragnar stopped his horse and looked back. Annie followed suit.

Vanirheim was lit up by the hundreds of lamps that lined the streets. They twinkled like the stars above them.

"It's very pretty."

Ragnar nodded, but remained silent. They traveled on in silence.

Suddenly he sighed, hanging his head.

"What's wrong, Ragnar? Are you tired already?"

"Annie… I'm afraid."

Shock must have played across her face, from his lips quirked. Annie recovered and moved her horse closer to his.

"What are you afraid of?"

"Many things… what the coming war will entail, having to see my Father again, and most of all… myself," He held his head, "I've been having a terrible dream, Annie. It started not long after I met you, and it's only gotten worse."

She reached out, putting her hand on his shoulder. Then, feeling awkward, withdrew her hand.

"Annie, in this dream… I _kill _you. I…I…" She felt him shiver, "I don't want to hurt you. It may be best if… if, you stay away from me. Whatever is inside of me is growing stronger, I can feel it."

His usually voice seemed so _small_ when he said that, totally desolate. She had to say something…

"Ragnar, I don't care. I want to be with you. We are partners, and we will continue to be. So stop fussing and let's go."

It came out a bit harsher than she had wanted it too, but he looked up, seeing her back as she led her horse forward down the path.

He caught up, slipping his hand into her own.

"Annie, I have one request," He said, not looking at her, staring down the path, "If I ever lose control, like I did at Muspelheim, don't let me hurt you. Run… or kill me."

Annie just turned and looked at him. She pulled her hand free from his.

"No." His eyes slowly turned to her face, as her tone of voice caught him, "I will not hurt you. Nor do I think you will hurt me. S,o please… let's drop this train of thought and have an enjoyable evening. Please."

Miles passed under their feet, as Ragnar guided them towards their destination.

Annie felt an awkwardness begin to form between them, and she couldn't allow that. So she began to tell Ragnar more of her home.

"Well, my father is a lot like what you described you father as… Except I spent most of my time with my father… training. He wanted me to become a Myrmidon, one of the Council's pet warriors, so I trained until my knuckles bled and my body was raw."

"And when I was ten," She continued on, watching Ragnar out of the corner of her eye, "They chose me and three others from Raion to become Myrmidons. For a price. We had to complete a very important mission for them."

Ragnar looked up.

"Destroying the walls. Why?"

She didn't note the hint of hostility that had entered his voice.

"They didn't tell us," She remembered the number of old, hooded eyes staring as they stood before them, "Simply told us to go and do, and we did. Bertoldt, who is a sixty meter titan, destroyed the gate in the outer wall, while Reiner, who is armored, destroyed the inner gate. In the confusion we slipped into the stream of refugees. Setting ourselves up for destroying the second wall, Rose."

"So you blindly followed the orders of this _Council_," He spat the word, his eyes hard as she turned to him, feeling the venom with which he said the words, and feeling a strange pain in her heart, "And let untold numbers of Titans into the walls… but _for what purpose_!"

His face was changing, and she saw… she saw his Jotunn behind those bronze eyes… that terrifying visage. But then it was gone, as he snatched his face away.

"I'm, sorry for that Annie," He said after a moment, "I have no right to judge you. I've killed men, woman and children with no mission to guide me, simply the rage in my heart..."

She looked at him, her heart thumping loudly in her chest. She knew what she'd seen, his face _had _taken on the characteristics of his Jotunn form… But no matter, she'd been warned.

_He is powerful, he stopped a transformation before it could happen. Impressive. But still terrifying._

"Ragnar…" She began tentatively, finally stopping her horse. She dismounted, and Ragnar followed suit. "I wish you to see the reason I want to return home."

Turning her back to him, she unbuttoned her shirt, her brassiere came next, dropping them to the ground. Ragnar looked away immediately, the gentleman that he was.

"Look, Ragnar. Look at what my own Father did to me."

Scars covered her back… seeming to crisscross in an unintelligible pattern.

She looked over her shoulder at Ragnar, as he tore his eyes away from the ground. A look of horror took hold.

"Annie… why?" He approached her, his hand tracing a few of the scars, she shivered at his touch. "Why would your own father do this to you?"

She remembered.

_"Annie, you must become a Warrior," Her father said, holding the whip as she held the tree, "You cannot do that with your frail body alone. Now, attain the position that your brother did before you!"_

_ The whip stung, as he hit her, and pulled back for another hit. She hadn't even grunted in pain, but the second and third strikes came fast. She collapsed at the fourth hit, but her father continued a fifth, six, and seventh time before stopping._

_ "Once again!"_

_ And she was up, tears falling along the sides of her face, as she began to strike and kick what had just been her whipping post._

Her memories dissolved as she felt Ragnar's hand against her… It was warm on her back, and began to grow warmer, she felt steam floating by her.

"What are you doing?"

She turned with the speed of a cobra, as Ragnar stared in shock at her face, contorted with anger.

"I'm, I… I can heal the scars for you!"

Her hand snapped out before she could stop herself, slapping him across the face. A noise not too different from the noise of a whip striking flesh…

Ragnar retreated, averting his eyes from her exposed chest.

"Sorry, Annie… I, I was just trying to help."

"I don't need your help," Again, she couldn't stop herself, "Why do you always try to help me! Why do you love me? I've done nothing to earn it or warrant it! Why can't everyone just leave me alone?"

Ragnar, seemed to swell, his eyes locking with hers. Her heart wrenched in her chest as she saw the anger, the bitterness that seemed to coat him.

"Because," He yelled at her, tears forming in his eyes, "Because you don't try to force your love on me! You don't try to curry favor with me! You're beautiful and independent! And because I just do! Why can't you just give me a _chance_? There doesn't have to be a reason!"

And then he stormed off into the woods, a thin stream of steam following him.

_I'm such a fool! I don't have to be that person anymore... I can just be Annie. Not Annie the killer, Annie the traitor. Just Annie._

Retrieving her clothes and returning them to their proper position, she followed Ragnar into the woods. She found him sitting on a log, his head in his hands, steam rising above him. Sitting down next to him, she put an awkward hand on his back.

"Ragnar, those scars are all that I have left of my father, except for silly empty words about hating humanity…" She said. He looked up, and she saw that his face was lined with tears like the ones drifting down her own face, "They are all that I have left to remind me… that I must return to my village, and destroy it. Wipe it away from this world."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you Annie, it's just so frustrating," He said, "Whenever I try to help people… I end up hurting them," He paused, wiping his face with a sleeve, "I… I…"

But no words came out, he simply sat there, staring at his feet, his eyes filled with sadness. Until Annie's hand reached up and stroked his cheek.

"You are a remarkable man, Ragnar Mosher," His eyes drifted down to her, "A man who possesses great power, who wields a nearly unimaginable strength… Who can care about a person like me. You are a kind, caring and loving man, and… you are my friend. And I am yours, so I trust you."

She turned to straddle the log, and once again removed her top.

"Heal my memories, Ragnar… Please."

Warmth danced across her back, as his hands made her shiver and steam once again billowed upwards into the sky. Quickly, it was over.

She reached a hand around and felt… smooth skin. _Smooth skin_.

"How did you do that, Ragnar?"

She looked back at him, as he averted his eyes.

"I just do it," He said, "Like how you can heal parts of your body faster... I just will it, and it happens. It only works on Jotunn as far as I know though."

Then he was silent, and looked as if he wished he wanted to remain that way for now.

They sat that way… a strange looking couple alone in the woods, for a long time. Until Ragnar handed her shirt to her and walked back towards the horses, never even peeking as she once again put her shirt on.

"Ragnar, wait!"

He turned, and suddenly found her in his arms, her arms around his neck…

Less than a second later, Annie push him away, looking up into those imposing bronze eyes, as his arms wrapped around her protectively.

"Thank you."

She felt his body stiffen as they stood there.

They parted in silence, and rode the final hour to the Falls, arriving just as the sun rose up past the cliffs.

They were massive, the cliff face that the water roared down was far taller than the Walls. It fed into a massive lake that seemed to stretch out as far as the eye could see. Ragnar led them to a clearing near the water.

"So, what would you like to do?"

His question was answered as she leapt from her horse and began to remove her clothes.

"I've never seen a lake this big," She felt, _happy_, "Let's go swimming!"

Ragnar turned his attention to securing the horses to a nearby stump. When he looked back, all he could see of her was her head. Seeing the pile of clothes on the beach, he swallowed.

"Annie, are… are you sure? There could be something in the water that could hurt you!"

He heard her laughter, clear and sweet chime up from the water. It shocked him to hear it, she was usually so cool and reserved…

"With a man like you to take care of me? I think not! Now get in the water! I want to see the top of the cliff!"

And so they found themselves an hour later, barely clothed and panting, atop the cliffs, beside the great swelling river.

"That's the Jormungandr," He said, leaning against a small boulder, "It runs far to the north, passing near Yggadrasil before forking. I believe that it runs through the Wall's also."

She filed that information away, and remained silent. Her muscles were sore from the hundreds of feet they had climbed, and so she decided to stretch.

_Ragnar sure must be getting an eyeful._

This time, she caught him stealing a few peeks… but she didn't feel embarrassed. He apparently did, though, as he reddened and turned away every time he peered at her.

She on the other hand, had never had any qualms about admiring the male form… And Ragnar was a specimen indeed. His blonde hair fell over his square jawed face, with its wide nose that seemed to stand guard between his eyes.

When she had first met him, she had compared him to Reiner Braun, and as she looked at him standing at the edge of the cliff, she knew she'd judged too soon. His torso, packed with muscles, was longer than Reiners, while his arms and legs, equally heavily muscled, seemed to be a little shorter than they should be… But he still cut an impressive figure.

Especially with the sun silhouetting him.

They stood their together, looking out at the lake below them, at the trees that lined the shoreline.

"Annie, listen… I swore to you that I would take you home, you remember that, right?"

He looked down at her, smiling.

"Of course I do."

"Well, if you wish to return to your home and destroy it," He turned to her now, "Then I shall be at your side. I love you, and will for as long as I live."

She looked up into those eyes of shining bronze, and felt the cold mechanical gears that worked in her heart even now, melt. They fled away, and was replaced by a heartbeat… a heartbeat that could know affection.

"Ragnar, you're a good man," Annie pursed her lips, "But I still don't love you. So don't put that on me, please. Can't we just be friends?"

She watched his cheeks darken, and his eyes fall. Her hand shot out and caressed the side of his face.

"I do like you, though, don't doubt me on that."

Annie leaned in, and their lips met. Ragnar's arms

This kiss lasted for much longer before they pulled apart slightly to watch the sun heave itself all the way up into the sky.

* * *

"Make way, make way, for the Prince of Vanirheim!"

The city of Yggdrasil was massive, a dozen times the size of Vanirheim or most of the cities within the Wall. It sprawled outwards, out onto the hills that surrounded it, and in some places even past the hills. Several parts of the city went right up onto the shore of the Jormungandr.

Ragnar rode at the head of the column of his men. Annie was beside him, while Luigi and Eleanor rode behind.

Suttungr and his family, who had been forced to hide out in Vanirhaus so as to not alarm the servants, rode slightly behind the two Guardians wearing heavy hooded cloaks. The thirty guards Ragnar was allowed to bring with him to the capital rode behind in a line two by two.

The newest of his recruits, the short dark boy, rode out front as his herald, carrying the flag that held his crest, the valknut, the symbol of death. Three triangles were intertwined, forming several smaller triangles where they connected.

Hard, angry eyes were not uncommon to see when he was forced to come to the capital every few years, and they were not absent when he rode in on this day.

Each and every one of his guards, and himself and Annie, wore the same thing. A long black cloak with golden piping, the valknut in the center of the back, although several of the men had the sleeves cut off, including Ragnar. A pair of bracers on the arms and legs, a golden shirt, and black pants with matching black boots.

A baggage train, led by Afi, was following a few miles behind them, he would take a different route so as to avoid the inevitable crowds.

"Ragnar," He heard Annie whisper from his right, "Is this the usual welcome you get?"

The angry eyes were throughout the crowd, as the Death Prince who had killed so many members of their family rode before them.

"When I was eleven, someone threw a rock at me," He said, rubbing the side of his head, "It took quite a long time to talk Luigi out of killing him."

They rode on in the silence of a bellowing herald, and the clacking of hooves upon the paving stones of the road. No one cheered, they just stared as he went by. Periodically he saw a few of the men spit and turn on their heels.

Luigi growled when he saw them, but held his tongue and blades when Ragnar looked back.

As they crossed onto the main street, another column of horsemen met them, in the deep blue that his father's royal guard wore. The man at the front of that column was familiar.

"Hello, Prince," Head of the Royal Guard, Dugan MacArthur, said, "Your father the king awaits your arrival at the palace. We shall escort you."

The Royal guards took up positions around his own guards, and they picked up their pace to a trot.

The main boulevard led directly to the Palace of Yggadrasil, which his father reigned from, and he could see the vaguely familiar shape of the massive building.

"Yield, yield," He heard the guards calling from the front, "Yield for the Death Prince!"

Annie looked at him out of the corner of her eye, judging his reaction to someone calling him the Death Prince.

He had heard it enough now that… It _was _his title. And people seemed to spring out of the way much faster than when he was simply Prince Ragnar.

They rode through the massive stone walls that protected the Palace, and were immediately surrounded a large number of people. High born nobles by their style of dress.

"It looks like your father has already started the proceedings without us," He heard Luigi say from behind him, "Another insult…"

He and his men dismounted, although only he, Annie, the Guardians and Suttungr and his family made a move to enter. They were immediately barred by MacArthur.

"They," He said, sweeping his hand towards Suttungr, "Must remove their hoods to enter."

Griselda and Arnora held the children close to them, afraid of what would happen, while Suttungr stood in front of them. Ragnar and Annie moved to his brother's defense immediately.

"MacArthur, unbar are path immediately."

"Those six _shall_ remove their hoods, or my blade will be unsheathed!"

The ruckus drew the attention of many of the other nobles filing into the Palace, they stopped to watch. Most things that happened with the Death Prince around were interesting.

"If you unsheathe your blade," Ragnar said, his eyes cold and threatening, "I shall see you meet your end in a duel. Now stand aside, MacArthur!"

Bronze eyes bored through the brown eyes of the old man, and he stepped out of the way. But Ragnar did not move until his brother and his family were safely past, only then did he follow.

The palaces throne room was nearly a hundred meters long, done in marble and granite, with row after row of pews stretching towards where his father sat.

Ragnar stopped and pulled Annie, aside.

"Remember, any problems and you transform and run."

Annie shook her head.

"There won't be any problems, Ragnar," She said, her icy blue eyes full of warmth, "We shall reveal all we know and I shall be by your side through it all."

He nodded, and began the long walk to his position in the throne room, Annie by his side, their Guards behind them and his brother's family once again trailing behind.

Eyes followed them the entire way, as they were the last to enter. His father sat upon his throne, carved so long ago by Woodruf, the great Jotunn stone carver.

Eyes of blue watched him as he approached the steps that led upwards to where his father sat. Any who would have seen he and his father, and Suttungr for that matter, would have known in an instant that they were of the same blood.

Ragnar shared his wide frame with his father, although now he was actually a few inches taller. But his facial feature were subtly different, much more like Suttungr's.

All of his party took a knee before the throne, pressing their right fists to the ground.

"Glory be unto you, King Hoenor."

His father waited a full fifteen seconds before responding, another insult.

"Rise, my son," Ragnar stood, while the others remained. His father's voice was deeper and more gravelly than his own, and echoed about the hall so that all could hear, "You were not to come back to Yggadrasil from your exploration of the wall for another three months, at the time of the coming of spring. I ask you why."

Ragnar felt his hands clenching as his father took a condescending tone with him.

"We reached the wall, and found it deserted, father," He forced himself to keep his voice even and deferential, "Inhabited by nothing except feral Jotunn. We pressed on through, and found that the second wall was still inhabited by men."

He paused, catching his breath.

"My men and I went to survey the wall, and found a battle underway," He was stretching the truth, but so be it, "Between the men in the wall, a group of feral Jotunn," He turned to Annie, sweeping his arm towards her, "And a female Jotunn."

His father's eyes, and the eyes of everyone else, darted to Annie, who did her best to maintain her composure. Then they shifted back to Ragnar, and he noted that they shined with anger.

"Is she from within the walls? Is she, boy?" He yelled, his fists clenched, "Did you disregard my edict?"

"Yes, father! I did," Ragnar's fists were balled also, as his own angry voice bellowed, "But not in the way you think! Though she lived in the wall, she is not _of_ the walls! She is from the other side of them!"

A pair of guards placed themselves between Ragnar and the king with drawn steel, as Ragnar took a step forward.

"What did you say, boy?"

"I said she is not of the wall! Though she did reside in it for a time! She is an enemy of those within the walls, and she is my _paramour!"_

He felt the rage inside him growing, he stamped down on it, but it whispered its power to him…

_Let us kill, the throne is yours…_

Shaking himself, he looked up to his father, who stood with narrowed eyes. MacArthur stood beside him, whispering in his ear.

"Ragnar," His father said, his voice calmer now, "We shall set aside your affront to me for a moment. I would like to discuss why you brought a _traitor _into my palace. One who tried to kill me the last time I saw him."

Suttungr stepped forward, throwing his hood back. Ragnar moved back, standing beside Annie.

"Father, I was wrong! I let my anger cloud my mind, and I apologize for that" His brother pleaded, coming to his knees at the first step, with several guards drawing and coming towards him, "My life is yours, but do not hold it against my family!"

Griselda, Arnora and the children removed their hoods, revealing themselves to the king, whose eyes darted back and forth.

And he began to speak, to spin the tale that had been the last few weeks, of Ragnar's capture at the hands of the Surtr, of the ordeal that he had been forced to put Ragnar through, and of the battle that he and Ragnar fought against the Surtr. Of the journey to Vanirheim, of Ragnar's death and revival.

"And all through it, Father, Ragnar showed my family nothing but kindness, when he has known only fear and anger from us. Do not judge him, or his companion, Annie."

His brother ended, and a silence fell across the room. The king finally broke the silence.

"Do you all swear that what has been said is true?"

"We swear it on our lives." They all said in unison.

"Guards, take Suttungr and his family to the royal apartments to await my word. Not a hair on their heads are to be harmed."

His brother and family went along without a fight, and Ragnar and Annie approached the throne once again.

"Ragnar," The king's voice was flat, "I welcome you to Yggadrasil. I forgive you of any trespasses against me," He turned to Annie, his eyes studying her, "I welcome you, Annie Leonhardt, as well."

A cry went up from the crowd, Ragnar turned to see a woman a few years older than himself striding towards him on long legs. She was breathtakingly beautiful, long, straight black hair falling past her shoulders.

_Oh shit, I forgot about Gersemi Hninga_…

She curtsied as she neared the throne.

"My king," Her voice was high and sweet, like honey, "You cannot seriously consider allowing Ragnar to renege on the marriage which you yourself agreed too."

The king eyed her, and Ragnar felt the beast inside him growling.

_Finish this before it starts, the blonde one is true to you. This one is not, she wants your power! Kill!_

"Ragnar has made his choice," The king said, "I cannot coerce him into marrying you. You have only the right of a duel to decide."

With little hesitation, Gersemi turned and slapped Ragnar.

His head barely even moved, for he had locked his neck muscles, knowing it was coming.

"I declare my right to your hand," She said loud enough to carry throughout the hall, her family clapped loudly, "I shall never be the second wife to a foreign _whore_."

Ragnar almost struck her then, the rage flowing through him, but Annie beat him to it. She came around him and drove her hand into the taller woman's stomach, then when she bent over, she brought her hands down in a rather poor attempt at copying the Way of the Mace. Gersemi slumped to the floor, unconscious

The Hninga family was in an uproar, and it took a squad of the royal guards to keep them from attacking Annie, who simply stood over Gersemi, her eyes cold.

Only those close to the throne heard what she said next, but for many, including Ragnar, it would stick in their memories for many days. She looked at the king, about the crowd, and then settled on Ragnar.

"You are unworthy of Ragnar Mosher, woman," She said coldly, as Gersemi regained consciousness, "He is mine, and will be mine alone. I shall see you on the field of battle."

Ragnar watched, his cheeks heating slightly, as Annie took her place beside him, interlacing her hand with his.

The king looked down from the throne, watching with fascination.

"So it seems you have found someone like yourself, Ragnar," He said, looking at Annie, "The duel shall be held tomorrow, before the Founding Festival begins. It is customary for the accused oath breaker to also fight, so both of you will have to fight. Now go, guards, escort them to the royal apartments!"

Ragnar, Annie and Luigi were soon rushed out of the throne room. Their guards formed up around them, and they marched towards the royal apartments, the western wing of the palace.

The room which they were given was large, but plainly furnished. The bed also happened to be rather smaller than Ragnar's own.

A side room with a pair of bunks, along the hallways that led to the bedroom, was where Eleanor and Luigi dropped their small packs.

"Annie, why in the hell would you do that?"

Eleanor looked at Annie with eyes that mixed horror and respect.

"She slapped Ragnar, and insinuated that she was good enough for him! That woman was full of fakery!"

Ragnar held up his hand, as both Luigi and Eleanor began to respond.

"It matters not anymore," He ordered, "What's done is done. Now we must prepare. Let's be about it."

So the four of them took chairs and began to discuss what a duel for the hand of someone would entail. When they reached the end of the explanation, Annie almost regretted hitting the older woman.

"If you defeat her," Luigi said, "Then you will be considered Ragnar's wife in the eyes of the kingdom. We don't know how far your relationship has progressed in these past few weeks, but we doubt you are ready for marriage."

Eleanor waved him off.

"It is true that you are technically married, but the true marriage doesn't happen until it a ceremony is performed, we could put that off for years! You would have to consider yourselves engaged though."

Ragnar held his head in his hands, something he'd had to do too often lately.

"Annie if you don't want too…"

"Ragnar, you heard what I said, right? After I beat her?"

He nodded.

"I meant it. I am yours, and you are mine. That is final, take it or leave it," She sat back in her chair, "I shall defeat her, and you may have my hand, one day."

Three sets of eyes looked at her in surprise.

"Are you sure, my lady?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes, I have never been treated better than now," Doubt seemed to cloud her eyes, though, "I am very confused, everything is happening so fast, but I do not want to lose you, any of you."

They spoke for hours, the four of them, about many things, about Gersemi, her fighting style and her Jotunn's abilities. Annie wasn't impressed.

Then, with the sun sinking through the sky, they all retired to sleep. And Ragnar held Annie close to him as they slept.

_This is, almost too much to fathom. But I shall persevere. I will win this duel, she will win hers, and then I shall go out and defeat the Surtr. I shall bring our suffering to an end._

**_Updated 11/17/13_**


	9. Fading Duel

"I'm taking bets, so far we are ten to one in favor of the fair maiden!"

Ragnar felt his skin crawl as he watched the bet taker walk throughout the crowd. He knew that his own odds were considerably worse than Annie's, since he had to face Feyd Hninga, Gersemi's older brother and one of the deadliest duelists in all of Jotunheim. It was a hundred to one against Ragnar.

The duelist field was a flat plain some distance away from the city, where a large circus like affair had been set up, with large wooden stands arrayed around the actual dueling ground. As Ragnar looked about at the thousands of people who had made the short journey.

Ragnar and his party, including Suttungr and his wives, were standing at the far end from the Hninga family, who vastly outnumbered them. Royal guards were stationed between them to keep the two parties apart in case a fight broke out.

His father's chief councilor, Georg Sanderson, walked out from the temporary throne his father sat upon. He called out to both parties.

"Will the duelists please present themselves?"

Annie and Ragnar walked forward, both splendid in their clothes, but paling in comparison to the Hninga, who wore clothes that seemed fit more for a dance than for a duel.

"Prince Ragnar Mosher," the Councilor began, eyeing both parties, "Do you acknowledge that you have reneged upon an oath that your father made on your behalf, that you would marry the Lady Gersemi Hninga at the time of your coming of age?" He paused, then began again, "Do you willingly acknowledge that you have taken into a relationship the outsider Annie Leonhardt? And in doing so caused this duel?"

Ragnar nodded, his eyes hard and full of anger.

_I had no part in that oath, _he thought darkly to himself, _It was simply a way for my father to curry favor with this nobles and the Hninga in particular. The bastard._

"Annie Leonhardt, do you acknowledge that you have entered into a contract to duel with Gersemi Hninga, that she believes you have wronged her? So that the winner shall receive Prince Ragnar Mosher's hand in marriage?"

Annie nodded imperceptibly, her eyes driving into Gersemi, cold and seemingly carefree. The noblewoman seemed incredibly uncomfortable, even as she tried to keep up a façade of

"My lord and lady Hninga, do you see any possible recourse that will resolve the situation? So that no blood will have to be spilled on this beautiful day?"

"Only the blood of the oathbreaker and his whore shall satisfy us," Feyd said coldly, "Now comeon councilor, my breakfast is getting cold…"

Ragnar had met the older man only a few times, and had ever liked the man. He was the stereotypical turn-his-nose up noble, who looked down upon everyone else. His sculpted features, his long lanky limbs and tall frame, only added to the caricature.

But his reputation as a duelist was something that was well known to most of Jotunheim. Thirty times he had walked onto a dueling ground, and thirty times he had walked off, the corpses of his foes lying behind him.

Some called him a hired murderer, but never to his face.

"Fine then, this will be a duel to the death or until complete pacification of your opponent. Sparing of the opponent is allowed. No use of your Jotunn is allowed. Now, take up your positions."

Thousands of eyes watched at the four walked directly away from each other, until five meters separated them in each direction. Ragnar's twin short swords, their blackened steel blades sharp and glinting, came out of their sheathes.

"On my signal!"

Ragnar attempted to calm his swiftly beating heart, but found he couldn't. He risked a peek over towards Annie, and found her holding her own pair of shortswords. Her form was excellent, as he expected it would be. He'd had time to examine the gear that she had been wearing when first they met, and she had briefly explained to him how it worked and its usage.

The Councilor raised a red handkerchief, and the crowds held their breath as Ragnar put his hands upon his blades.

The handkerchief dropped, and they charged. Feyd was taller than he was by a good three or four inches, but Ragnar was much heavier than the lanky man. The main advantage Feyd had was his experience, he was twenty years Ragnar's senior, and he had been trained with the sword, while Luigi had always concentrated upon the Way of the Fist, and let his swordplay take a distant second.

The crowds cheered as Ragnar and Feyd's blades met, a raucous clanging as they spun and slashed and hacked at each other. Slash, parry, and lunge. Ragnar was mainly parrying at the moment, as Feyd slammed forward against him.

First blood went to Feyd, as his longer blades slipped past Ragnar's defenses, and slashed across his chest. But Ragnar landed a blow as he spun and swung low, catching the older man's knee. He stepped back, his face contorted in rage at the young upstarts wounding him. Blades flashed, and Ragnar wheeled away again, a deep gash running across his face. Lashing out, he nicked Feyd's right arm.

Again they came together, and he felt a jab of pan as Feyd's blade stabbed into his calf, even as his fist smashed his swords hilt guard into Ragnar's face. Ragnar stumbled backwards, shaking his head, trying to clear his vision as blood flowed from the cuts.

The cheering crowds redoubled their volume, and he looked over to see Annie standing over the now headless corpse of Gersemi. She didn't even seem to be breathing hard… Her hair fluttered in the wind as she turned towards him, her eyes widened as she noticed he was looking at her.

_At least she'll be okay…_

His inattention cost him dearly, as Feyd drifted forward, bring one blade in a horizontal swipe aiming for his neck. Ragnar easily countered that, but he didn't count on the second blade, which stabbed up and through his chest, sprouting from his back.

"Boy, don't die too soon, your whore killed my sister," Feyd was close to him, his face only a few inches away, "I want you to watch as I disembowel her!"

Feyd twisted the blade. Ragnar roared, a billow of steam escaping his wounds.

Ragnar reared back, and brought his head crashing into Feyd's with bone shattering force, feeling himself grow dizzy as he was able to disengage himself from Feyd's blades.

"Ow, you little bastard," His blow had broken Feyd's aristocratic nose, "I will _kill you!_"

He charged, not noting in his anger that Ragnar was not nearly as hurt as he thought he was.

Ragnar swung low, his blades slicing cleanly through Feyd's legs, even as the older man's blades cut down into his shoulders. As he fell, Ragnar brought his blades around for a backlash, burying themselves in Feyd's side.

Silence hovered all about, except from the tiny group that were Ragnar's guards and friends who were cheering, as Feyd fell to the ground.

Ragnar stood, looking down at him, as steam poured from both their wounds.

"Your life is not worth taking, Feyd Hninga," Ragnar said, sheathing his blades, and watching as Annie walked over, "I spare your life."

The defeated man's green eyes seemed desperate. His honor was at stake… To be bested by someone who was clearly inferior to him. That was the greatest stab that Ragnar could take at the Hninga.

"Kill me you motherless bastard! Kinslayer! Murderer! You piece of shit!"

His insults would likely have made another man turn around and finish him off, but Ragnar walked back to his men in clear defiance of what most men would do.

"You fucking bastard!"

The crowd gasped, as Feyd produced a small throwing knife, and launched it, not at Ragnar but at Annie.

She went down as it lodged in her back, grunting in pain.

_What… _

Ragnar turned, seeing Annie lying on the ground, the hilt of Feyd's knife sticking out of her back. Steam immediately began to billow at double the rate it had been, and he felt the beast within him straining against its chains.

_Kill._

He stomped down on his rage, thinking of Annie first. He ran towards her, sliding down next to her.

"Annie," He said, bending down to look at her face, she was still breathing, "Annie, look at me!"

Her eyes darted to his face. Ragnar saw that she was scowling.

"Get the damn knife out of my back!"

He ripped it out, swearing as she grunted in pain.

"I'm sorry!"

She waved him away, standing.

"It's…"

_You are weak, I am strong! KILL! SLAUGHTER! DEATH!_

* * *

"…Fine. Just worry about…"

Annie stopped, as she felt something pulse near her.

_What was that? It felt like it was in my head…_

A second later, she felt it again, this time much stronger. That was when she noticed Ragnar was shaking, his face strained. He saw her gaze fall upon him.

"Run….now." He ground out, his eyes pleading, even as the next pulse came and his body convulsed. She also noted that all of his wounds seemed to have healed, but steam still billowed from him. Strange dark lines were spreading across his body like veins, although she was only able to see his face and arms well. "_Go_!"

The last came out as an order, and Annie felt herself unwillingly obeying, as if his shout had resounded both from his lungs and his mind.

Annie turned and run towards the crowd. Luigi and Eleanor met her halfway. Another pulse, this one felt like she had been physically slapped.

"Shit, he's losing control," She heard Luigi say, "Annie, stay with us. We'll likely need you."

Another pulse hit her, and she could have sworn she heard something within it. She turned back to Ragnar, seeing him kneeling on the ground, the crowds all about running for their lives.

_This is the fear that Ragnar has lived with his whole life, and the power._

A guttural roar sounded, Annie noting that it was too loud for a human throat to produce. Clouds of steam burst from the center of the dueling grounds.

Ragnar's Jotunn stood there, along with an even larger titan, a colossus that looked suspiciously like Feyd Hninga. Feyd's Jotunn was at least forty meters in height, although she could already tell her was terribly unsuited to the combat that was about to ensue.

"Eleanor, what just happened?"

Eleanor watched the two titans square off, the wild, animal like movemnts of Ragnar's Jotunn so unlike Ragnar's usual movements. Annie noted that Ragnar's Jotunn had a pair of spikes on it's back that hadn't been their before. Steam lazily drifted away form them

"You know what happened," She said, "Ragnar lost control, the beast inside him was able to overpower his consciousness… Although he fought it, which is the first time I've seen that. Usually he just transforms unexpectedly…"

Annie watched as Ragnar grappled with the larger titan, seeming to be quite disadvantaged by the height discrepancy, but Ragnar held his own. He deflected the seemingly lazy attacks that Feyd threw at him.

The crowds, now at what they assumed was a safe distance, stopped and peered back towards the fight, watching as Ragnar was batted aside by a particularly fast slap. She even noted the King was watching with great interest, Suttungr by his side.

Ragnar went on the attack, and she saw that his eyes glowed like the day that he died… His skin was cracking, and steam seemed to turn to flame.

He lashed out with one of his fists, pummeling Feyd's knee, until with a gut wrenching crunch, it collapsed under his immense weight.

"Oh god, Annie, Eleanor, be ready to intervene in case…"

Ragnar swarmed over Feyd's now helpless form, until he was standing upon its back, looking down at where Feyd's mortal body resided.

The first punch slammed into the weak point, followed by a second, and then a third… The rate quickened until all four of his arms were striking in a hard to identify patter. Flames engulfed his fists as he pummeled the Colossus, while mixed steam and fire billowed out of the two spikes that had appeared on Ragnar's back.

"He's got Feyd!"

Eleanor called out as the colossus stopped struggling, and Ragnar's Jotunn held a tiny figure between its fingers. Then it squeezed, ripped and tore, slamming the remains on the ground and stomping its feet repeatedly down on it.

_Well, the bastard got what he had coming to him_. She rubbed the still smoking wound on her lower back, _But Ragnar..._

"Annie, transform now," Luigi was pushing her from behind, towards Ragnar, "Let him see you, trust me!"

Stunned, she turned and looked into his cold eyes.

"Trust me, girl! Go to him!"

Without another moment's hesitation she began to sprint towards Ragnar, a clear purpose forming in her head…

Her titan form burst into life, as she skidded to a halt in front of Ragnar.

His eyes stilled glowed, and at his first sight of her he roared, pounding all four of his arms on the ground like an animal.

But… she noted that once he took a good look at her his stance… changed. The tension that seemed to radiate slackened.

_He recognizes me even in this berserk state… Why must I always attract the guys with rage issues?_

But she banished the memory and stepped forward, raising her hands with her palms outwards. Ragnar backed up, confusion clouding his eyes.

The last thing she expected was for him to turn and began to sprint away, his Jotunn taking long strides and leaping over the crowds. She immediately followed, slowly catching up to him.

She turned back momentarily to notice that no one was following them.

_Strange… I'd think that Luigi and Eleanor would be following us too. Unless they're dong damage control with the King._

For miles upon miles Ragnar ran, until finally she pulled up alongside him. They were surrounded by trees, shorter than they were. Then he stopped, and turned to her. The glow had gone from his eyes.

_Please Ragnar…_

The massive Jotunn roared at her, the trees about them whipping about as they would during a hurricane, and stepped towards her…

Taking up her fighting stance, she was wholly unprepared for the Jotunn to crumble, its hands going to its head as it struggled and convulsed. Trees all about them were broken and uprooted as it rolled upon the ground, screaming.

Finally it lay still, and she saw Ragnar emerge from the nape of its neck. She watched as he vomited and shook, curling up into a ball upon the rapidly disintegrating body of his Jotunn.

She felt pity for him as he writhed, and reached down, cradling him in her hand as she made her way back to the dueling grounds.

It seemed that no one had moved in the few minutes she had been gone, but they all watched her approach. Annie walked as carefully as she could through the crowd, placing Ragnar in front of his guards. She leapt down from her Titan's form, which began to steam into oblivion, and race over to where Ragnar lay.

"Ragnar, are you alright?"

Pushing people apart, she looked down at his now still body. Ragnar's eyes were open, and he was looking around, tears on his face. She heard him sob loudly.

"Oh fuck," He wrapped his arms around his body, seeming ready to vomit, "By the sky, no, no, no… Luigi, what happened? How many people did I hurt?"

It took her a moment to figure out what he was talking about, but then it hit her.

_He doesn't remember anything… He thinks that he lost control and killed people again._

She bent down beside him and cradled his head, feeling awkward with thousands of people watching.

"Ragnar," Annie began, whispering to him, "You didn't hurt anyone… Except Feyd."

His tears didn't stop, but he looked up at her, his eyes opening wide. She noted that his pupils were dilated massively.

"I… I didn't hurt anyone?"

She shook her head.

"Thank the sky…"

Several more people joined the gathered crowd, and she looked up as King Hoenor and Suttungr pushed their way through. The King inclined his head towards them.

"I would like to congratulate both of you on your victories today," He paused looking down at Ragnar, "Even if it is tainted by a dishonorable opponent. You have put the Hninga in their place. You best keep a watch for their retaliation."

He looked over at Annie.

"And, it is an honor to welcome you to the family, daughter-in-law."

She blushed as he turned and walked away, his advisors and guards trailing behind him like a useless tail. Suttungr remained, and, walking over to Ragnar, crouched beside his brother.

"Ragnar," he began, a look of profound respect on his face, "You are truly terrifying when you are angry. I am glad that you're okay," His hand patted Annie's shoulder, "I'm glad that you're okay too, honored sister. You brought my brother back from the brink… There are no words I can convey that would do your actions true honor, so… thank you."

_They truly take this all so seriously… Daughter-in-law, sister, what have I gotten myself into!_

When Suttungr had left, Annie helped Ragnar to his feet, grunting as he stumbled.

_Damn, he's got to weigh at least to hundred and fifty pounds!_

"My lady Annie, please, allow us!"

Nick led Tyr out of the crowd, and together they helped Ragnar walk onwards back towards the city.

Halfway, he pushed them off of him and began to walk on his own.

"I can do it, damn it!"

They hovered about him, watching his every move to make sure he didn't fall, but when he finally did, Annie was there to catch him.

It took them a half hour to get back to the Royal Apartments, and get Ragnar into bed. At Luigi and Eleanor's urging, everyone left, including themselves.

"You suck at using a sword, you know that right?"

Her blunt and mildly rude questions snapped Ragnar out of his funk. He smiled as she sat down on the bed next to him.

"Yeah I know," As he usually did when he used his Jotunn, he looked like most of the 104ths trainees did after running around the training field for a day. "You'll have to teach me some of your moves… I'll show you mine if you show me yours, so to say."

He winked at her, and she looked away as he chuckled, her cheeks heating.

"Your innuendo is uncalled for, Ragnar! Look at the state you're in," She gestured towards him, "We've known each other for less than a month! And this is what, the third or fourth time I've had to drag you to bed because you pushed yourself too hard?"

"Third time! And you know you enjoy it!"

"Whatever," She coughed, feeling his hand creeping up her back, the tenderness with which they moved belying the awful power that they could unleash, "Ragnar…"

She decided to head him off, suddenly laying down next to him. He immediately reached out and dragged her petite form against his own. Rotating to look at him, she noted that his eyes still seemed to glow in the darkness slightly...

_I wonder if the other personality has taken over, _she mused.

"Annie," He said a moment later, his voice quivering as he nuzzled against her ear, "Tyr told me what you did. Thank you. Anything. Anything you want is yours that I hold within my power to give you!"

A shiver ran up her spine as his breath fell hot across her neck, she felt… something strange…

Her purpose solidified.

"I know what I want, Ragnar."

"Name it."

"I want," She rolled around in his grip, bring her face to face with him. "You."

And then they were gone, locked in the embrace of love.

* * *

"Well, the King seemed slightly more impressed with Ragnar than he usually does!"

Eleanor looked at Tyr as they walked down the long hallway that led to their room, which was only a few doors down from the Princes.

"Did you see how badly he tore apart Feyd," Eleanor asked, as she and her oafish husband walked back from a meeting with the King, "And he _beat_ him in a fair duel. After being cut, _how_ many times?"

Tyr nodded.

A scream echoed down the hall.

"Did… did you hear that, honey?"

"Yeah… what the hell… Oh, _fuck!"_

Steam billowed out from under the door of Annie and Ragnar's room, and another scream made them pick their pace up.

She cracked the door quietly, unsure of what she would find, and was met by the musk of young love… peering past the door, she saw a pair of shapes moving in rhythm together.

Closing the door quietly, they slipped down the hall to their own room.

Before they closed the door, they caught sight of Luigi, who was nearly running down the hall towards Ragnar's door. They signaled him before he could bust the door down, and he slunk past and over to their room.

"What the hell is going on?"

She explained what she had seen.

"So, Ragnar's finally pushed the issue?" Luigi said, rubbing his eyes, "Where does that boy get his energy?"

Eleanor chuckled.

"It didn't really look like it was he who was… _pushing _the issue."

Tyr laughed, while Luigi scowled.

"This is not unexpected…" He shook his head, "But, I thought it would take longer to reach this point. We must be careful that this doesn't get out for now. Prince Ragnar must get back into his father's good graces, or else this war may go on for much longer than we could hope for."

"Oh lighten up, you little midget," Tyr poked Luigi with his ham like hand, "The Prince is in _love_! And I for one am happy, especially that he found such a nice girl! And I'm thinking that the King favors Annie pretty well now that she's killed one of the biggest thorns in his side! Now stop it and let's go get some drinks!"

Eleanor and Luigi unwillingly followed her giant of a husband out.

_I can't agree with you more, my love. The Prince deserves this love._

* * *

**Well, I apologize for taking so long with the last few chapters. Had to celebrate my birthday and all that jive. The chapters should start to get longer from here. So, some who have read this before, may notice that I've changed the title a few times. This is due to the fact that the original scope of the story I'm writing has _expanded _quite a bit. The war that keeps getting referenced isn't just between the Jotunn and the Surtr. So be ready for more OCs, more funny words I've stolen from mythology, and the possible return of the characters from SnK that you know and love! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Feyd- 'Fade'. For anyone who's ever read or watched Dune, you know who I'm talking about. **

**Jotunn- 'Yaw-ton'**

**Jotunheim- 'Yaw-ton-hyme'**

**Tyr- 'Tear'**


	10. Midnight Prophecy

"Damn you, Erwin! This is getting ridiculous, every time I see you, you bring me the worst news!"

Commander Erwin Smith listened in composed silence as the military tribunal, which was meeting privately within a mansion inside of Wall Sina, berated himself and his companions.

Levi and Hanji sat to his left, Levi listening with his usual bored expression, and Hanji strangely having a rather serious expression. Her wounds from the battle with the Armored and Colossus Titan still had not healed completely in the weeks since.

He glanced to his left, and saw that Eren Jaeger was sitting rigidly within his seat, his fists clenched. His two usual cohorts were absent however.

His eyes returned back to General Zacklay, who was rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"So," He began, after putting his glasses back on, "You report that not only has the Scouting Legion, not to mention the Military Police forces you took, been massacred once again for no gain, but that you were unable to capture these two other Titan Shifters."

"Yes, General."

"This is added on to the report that the Female Titan, Annie Leonhardt," Zacklay flipped through a sheaf of papers in front of him, "Has escaped from her underground prison, and fled past the Wall Rose."

Erwin could feel Eren tense next to him.

_It's a good thing I withheld that information from him, he might have been more insistent on returning outside the Walls._

"That is also true, Sir."

"Well, do you have anything good to report…?"

Erwin was about to report about Eren's newly discovered ability, but he was cut off by Niles Dawk with another questions.

Another half hour passed, with the other members of the tribunal questioning them about all that had transpired.

When they reached the part about Eren's ability to control a group of Titan's, most of them scoffed.

"But it's true!"

Erwin winced as Eren finally let loose, unable to control himself. He was standing, shaking with anger.

Levi shifted in his seat, and Eren swiftly sat back down, his face still angry.

_I truly hate these meetings…_

* * *

Ragnar cracked his eyes, peering into the darkness that was his room in the Royal Apartments.

_I could've sworn I heard something_.

After his and Annie's… activities, during the day, they'd slept undisturbed until now. She was still curled up next to him, sleeping peacefully.

But Ragnar knew he'd heard something, and quietly looked up.

He jumped when he noted a pair of figures standing at the end of his bed, the total darkness obscuring their faces.

"Who are you?"

Annie awoke, and sat up, the blankets falling away from her naked chest. The two figures immediately turned away.

"Ragnar, get dressed," He heard his brothers voice say.

_Suttungr… what in the hell are you doing in my room, and how did you get in? I didn't hear the door open…_

He quickly grabbed his shirt and pants and slipped them on in the darkness, then threw Annie her dress, while she held a blanket over herself, glaring at the two shadowy figures.

When they were both dressed, the second figure, the one that hadn't spoken, struck a match and lit the table lamp.

"Father?"

_What are my father and brother doing in my room at this time of night?_

"Yes, Ragnar," His father said, stepping totally into the light, "We need to talk candidly."

So he found himself in some kind of bizarre dream, sitting at a table with his father, Annie and Suttungr.

"Now, I want to start off by allowing you to ask me any questions while we are here in private."

Ragnar knew exactly what he wanted to ask.

"Why do you hate me?"

His father's blue eyes, twitched, and a look of genuine hurt crossed his face.

"Ragnar… You are my son, I could never _hate _you."

"Then why did you exile me?"

"To keep you safe of course," His father said, gesturing to Suttungr, "You see, Suttungr isn't the only one with problems concerning you. When you went on that first rampage, you killed quite a few nobles, the only family you didn't take at least one family member from were the Hninga's, and that bridge was burned earlier today."

His father paused, rubbing his hands together.

"I had two choices, execute you on the spot, or exile you. I kept you here as long as possible, but as you know, when you turned two the pressure against me mounted. And in public functions I cannot show you any warmth, even now."

Ragnar snorted. His lip curled distastefully.

"Then why are you here?"

"To apologize and attempt to make you understand me," He turned to Annie, "And to speak to your wife-to-be about her people."

Annie looked suspiciously at the King.

"What do you know of my people?"

"You're a Myrmidon, correct?"

Both Ragnar and Annie stared in shock.

_How did he know that, she only told me a few days back…?_

Annie nodded though.

"Sort of. How do you know that?"

"Girl, I'm quite a bit older than I look," He pulled out a necklace, with the arrow through a circle symbol of a Myrmidon hanging from a golden chain, "I was once in love with a Myrmidon, before I fell in love with your mother and Clarissa. But yes, I remember the founding of your Homeland, six hundred years ago."

Ragnar exhaled suddenly.

_Six hundred years? There's no way that he's six hundred years old…_

"Believe it you two, it will make everything much easier. There are several things I must reveal to you."

"But, y-you say you're six hundred years old father? Explain that!" Ragnar blurted out.

"Actually, I'm eight hundred and thirty years old," He flexed his arms and cracked his knuckles, "Pretty spry for an old timer like myself, I suppose. But, moving on, I was born during the beginning of the Titan Holocaust… At that time we fought them with guns and great machines that moved like caterpillars, and I joined the Titan Hunters," His father paused, looking down at his hands, "We fought hard, but every time we made progress, more Titans would appear. We never did figure out where they were coming from, but we did learn how to harness their power. By that time I had established myself as a leader among the remnants… And here we are."

Annie shook her head. A scowl was set pretty much permanently

"No we aren't, you skipped pretty much everything! Like how you have the sign of a Myrmidon around your neck!"

His father waved his hand dismissively.

"A magician can't reveal all of his secrets!"

Puzzlement creased the others brows.

"Magician? What the hell is that?"

King Hoenor rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is getting you, Ragnar, into the good graces of the people. I shall share with you one of the greatest secrets I have kept."

He sat back into his chair and stared at Ragnar. He began to speak, and his voice changed, deepening strangely.

_"Time in future spent,_

_When those in hell shall repent,_

_So will come the one who represents Death,_

_And the one who represents Hope,_

_Death shall seek hope,_

_While Hope shall seek death_

_And in their rage,_

_They shall lay waste_

_Until unbeknownst to them,_

_Love shall intervene_

_At the time of their final battle,_

_And so the End of Sorrow shall begin."_

"Father, what was that?" Ragnar asked, as his father closed his eyes, seeming to rest for a moment. Suttungr answered for him.

"That was a prophecy given to our father by our mother, the night that you were born," Ragnar's eyes widened, and he felt his heartbeat increase, "She said it right before you transformed."

Ragnar reached a hand under the table and grabbed Annie's hand.

_I'm going to need her strength…_

His father looked up finally, his eyes noting how Ragnar looked over at Annie for a moment.

"Ragnar… Since that sorrowful day, I have believed that you are the one who represents Death. Which is why I gave you Luigi as a Guardian, one of my best men, and told him to take you to Vanirberg and raise you," His father looked away, unfallen tears clinging to his eyes, "I am sorry every day that I had to do that to you. But it was for your own good. You must be prepared to confront the one who seeks death!"

Annie squeezed his hand hard, and he looked over. Her eyes were wide and her jaw was slightly agape.

_ "_I… I believe I may have an idea of who Hopes representative is…"

* * *

"I can't believe she escaped! What in the hell were those fools in the underground doing!"

Eren Yaeger kicked out, hitting a nearby stump.

"You really shouldn't kick things like that, Eren. You'll hurt yourself."

Mikasa sat on a chair near him, while Armin was speaking with a pair of men in the uniform of the Legion.

"Whatever," He said, but the heat had gone out of his voice, "I just can't believe that Erwin kept it from us for so long."

"When was he supposed to tell you," Mikasa chastised quietly, "Was he supposed to yell it to you while you were in Reiner's hands?"

Eren snorted and looked at her.

"You know what I mean, Mikasa."

He sat down across from her, as the clouds swept across the blue skies above them. Armin came over with the two other Legion members.

"Eren, Mikasa," He began, gesturing to the two men in turn, "This is Team Leader Sturgenson, and Louis Ryder. They lead the team that tracked Annie to the northernmost town of Wall Rose. I've been talking to them at length, and you may want to hear what they have to say…"

* * *

"So, Annie, what you're saying, is that this Eren Yaeger that you've just described to us is Hope's representative?"

Annie nodded, looking at Ragnar. His face was drawn, his lips mashed tightly together… She knew that last few days had been getting to him, but with all of these new revelations he must be having a real crisis of his conscious.

"I do, Sir," She began, her memories briefly flickering back to Eren, "He fits the prophecy that you just gave us, I think."

His father folded his hands on his stomach, seeming to ponder all that had been said.

"Well," He began, pulling out a small folder, "It seems that you will need to make a trip to the wall. Also, you need to go visit Master Leo, maybe tomorrow. Just the two of you."

His eyes flashed up to Ragnar and Annie, seeming to emphasize the point he'd just made. He then threw the folder towards Ragnar.

_Why does he want me to visit Luigi's master? Does he wish me to learn more of the Way of the Fist?_

"That contains directions to Master Leo's shack. And also my writ ordering you to raise a hundred man force from Vanirberg to assist in the war with the Surtr. Oh, by the way, your brothers will be arriving the day after tomorrow. Be careful around them."

His father stood, and Ragnar and Suttungr also stood while Annie remained seated.

He walked around the table and put his hands on Ragnar's shoulders.

"Once the Founding Festival is over, and I expect you to take part in the ceremonies this year, you are to send for your forces at Vanirberg. We will be beginning the war soon after it's end. And I need you to win glory for yourself. Now, goodbye, My Son. And my lady."

Annie watched as the King and Suttungr disappeared into a secret door in a wall, which Ragnar was unable to open from the outside. He gave up after a few minutes, and sat on a couch. Annie sat in a chair near him.

"Annie… what was your relationship with this Eren Yaeger?"

She hesitated, her cheeks flushing. Ragnar noted the redness in her cheeks.

"He was a member of my training class within the Walls… We worked closely together, especially in hand to hand combat training. I taught him most of my techniques."

"Did you have feelings for him?"

"No!" She protested, but she knew it wasn't true. Her heart felt a little cold.

_I didn't feel for him as I do for you… But I did feel something for him. _

Ragnar smiled at her, and she felt her heart warm again. He got up and crawled back into bed, groaning as he did.

When she didn't join him immediately, he sat up.

"Are you coming back to bed, woman? I've sort of gotten used to you being here next to me… Oh yeah, did you have fun earlier?"

_"Fun" he says, I feel like I got beat with a chair!_

"It was alright."

He laughed, and then smiled at her.

"Only alright," He looked disappointed even though he smiled, "Maybe we could…"

"No, not now. I'm tired."

But he winked at her, and she finally joined him in bed once again.

She slipped away thinking about what the King had told them that night.

_Death shall seek hope. _

* * *

"What do you mean there were other Titans like me out there?"

Eren looked incredulously at the two older men as they told him what they had seen.

"That's exactly what I said," Sturgenson said, looking down at the young upstart, "We watched from the wall as she was caught by a dozen or so Titans. Watched her be caught and had her leg bitten off. But tthen, right as we were riding the elevator down the side of the Wall, we saw a few small explosions on the field next to where she had fallen. Next thing we knew, a massive Titan with four arms came whirling onto the scene…"

_Four arms? That's strange_. Eren's thoughts chopped off as Ryder took up the story from there.

"A few other Titan's followed that one, and they took down all of the Titan's around her," He paused, shuddering at the recent memory, "Once the other ones were down, we were able to see a man exit the big ones neck, and grab up the girl. Then he was gone on horseback."

Eren's curiosity redoubled.

"What did the man look like?"

The two turned and conversed with each other in a whispered voice.

"He was big," Sturgenson began, but Ryder finished the sentence, "But not tall, he was just really wide. Looked muscular. Blond. That's just about all we saw. By the time we reached where the battle had taken place, all we could find were a blood trail and hoof prints."

Looking over at Armin and Mikasa, Eren saw that their eyes were wide at that revelation.

_More Titan shifters like myself… More enemies to kill…_

They stood in silence for a time, before Sturgenson and Ryder excused themselves and walked off towards their barracks in Wall Rose.

* * *

"Well, we should be getting close now, Annie."

Ragnar lead Annie down one of the trails that was marked by his father. They'd left Yggadrasil early in the morning, with a promised word to Luigi that they'd be well behaved.

"Good, I'm looking forward to getting off of this horse," Annie said from behind him, he looked back to see her scowl under her hood off into the woods, "Let's just get this over with and get back."

He watched her for a moment, until she looked back at him.

"What?"

"Nothing."

They ascended a steep path, lined with rocks, and then the hovel was in sight. Three men stood outside the door, banging on it.

"Come out, come out, old man!" A large red haired fellow yelled, "You won't be stopping me from taking whatever I want out of your garden ever again!"

One of them produced a metal crowbar, and began to wedge at the door. None of them noticed Annie and Ragnar ride up. Almost immediately he could smell the strong stench of liquor wafting up from them.

"Excuse me," Ragnar called to the men, who turned drunkenly, their eyes flashing in anger, "What are you doing?"

"None of your business, asshole! Now go away so we can kill the old man!"

Ragnar clicked his tongue, and dismounted.

"Annie, I'll take care of this one, my love."

She rolled her eyes, as Ragnar walked towards the drunken would-be murderers.

"Well, it's my job to keep your from killing the 'old man'," Ragnar squared his shoulders, as the one man stopped trying to pry the door open and instead hefted it into his hand threateningly, "So, you have two choices. Run, or die."

He flicked back his hood, dropping his cloak on the ground.

_At least they seem to recognize me distantly_.

Most people knew the general look of a Mosher, not particularly tall, but thick at the shoulder and barrel chested, with thick legs. Ragnar was a noted example, although he was taller than most men.

Their eyes widened in seeming recognition, but they didn't back down.

"You," The big red head said, "You're that bastard the Death Prince."

Ragnar made no acknowledgement, except to narrow his eyes. He shifted into his combat stance.

"You piece of shit, hey guys, this is the one who killed my Aunt Nelly and cousins. I think it's time for some payback."

They took a step forward, threatening, but Ragnar had already burst forward.

"Wha-" Red said, backing up as Ragnar slammed his fingers into his throat. He fell, clutching it and gasping for air.

Ragnar laced his hands together and swung around, catching the one with the crow bar full in the face. He felt bone crunch as he slipped lifelessly to the ground.

He'd neglected the third man, though, who had grabbed a piece of wood and slammed it down on Ragnar's shoulder. It shattered uselessly to the ground.

"Should've used something heavier, shithead," Ragnar said, his hand flashing out, grabbing the man by the throat. "Now where is Master Leo?"

Annie cried out a warning, but it wasn't soon enough as someone hit him from behind. He released his load and rolled away, coming up to face the bleeding red haired man, who now held his comrades crowbar.

"Piece of shit, I'll show you who to mess with!"

He dropped to the ground suddenly, as a little old man appeared suddenly behind him, and punched him in the back of the head.

"Oh, you must be Master-"

He was upon Ragnar like lightning, raining fists down upon him. Ragnar winced at the numerous blows, but counterattacked with a kick that sent the old man reeling backwards.

Ragnar's hesitation cost him though, for instead of following through, he waited, and the old man came back upon him and jabbed into his eyes, kicked him between the legs and then delivered a kick to the side of his head.

"Do you yield, boy?"

Master Leo's voice was raspy, but his breathing wasn't even ragged or showing any sign of the beating he had just administered.

"Yes." Ragnar ground out.

"Good, I didn't want to have to beat Luigi's student up anymore."

He offered a hand, and Ragnar pulled himself up, concentrating for a moment to fix his eyes. The steam dissipated and he saw the Master Leo looking up at him. His gray hair was long and stringy, and his face was pinched and seemed to have been tanned deeply by the sun. His face was centered on a beaked nose. Ragnar bowed.

"Thank you for that demonstration of the Way, Master. You are every bit as skilled as Luigi told me you would be."

Master Leo bowed in turn.

"It is an honor to meet you, Prince of Jotunheim," He said, "It has been many years since I have seen Luigi, the last time was… six or seven years ago I believe. Now why have you come?"

Ragnar nodded, he remembered Luigi telling him that he had to go visit his master for advice. He'd been eleven at the time. He gestured up to Annie, who had been watching the whole episode in silence.

"This is my companion, Annie Leonhardt," Ragnar didn't notice the hint of surprise enter the old man's eyes, "My father, King Hoenor, directed us to find you and speak with you. He did not tell us about what, though. He was suitably mysterious to my disdain."

Ragnar finally noticed that Master Leo's eyes were locked on Annie, who stared back with eyes that espoused annoyance.

"Annie… Leonhardt?"

"Yes, sir. She is my companion."

Ragnar began to get the sense that he was missing something.

Annie dismounted her horse, and stalked over to the old man. He only barely over topped her by a few centimeters. Master Leo stared down at her, and it was then that Ragnar noted how their noses were nearly identical… and their eyes were the same cold blue…

"Hello, Annie. It's been quite some time since last I saw you. How is your father?"

Ragnar's confusion had reached a peak, they knew each other, but how?

"My father is still a bastard," Annie said harshly, visibly shaking with rage, "And so are you! How could you leave me there with him after mother died and Akilles disappeared?"

_I am getting incredibly tired of being left out of the loop…_

"Okay, Annie, what the hell is going on," He finally blurted out, "How do you know each other?"

She turned to look at him, her eyes softening fractionally.

"Ragnar… He's my maternal grandfather. Tobias Leonhardt."

* * *

**Hey everyone, some of you may have noticed that I've been updating my older chapters (I've reread and rewrote up to chapter 7 so far). So you may want to take the chance to reread the first few chapters. I made a few continuity errors in my haste, and some god-awful spelling and phonetics errors, but I've fixed most of them. If you find anymore, feel free to PM me.**

**-Mosh **


	11. Swearing of the Oaths

**So, I've updated most of the previous chapters, fixed a few continuity errors and some spelling, and added a few scenes. If you haven't already read them, you may want to, although there are no huge changes.**

* * *

Annie watched Ragnar from across the simple table, as he held his head. She knew he was utterly confused by all that had been revealed in the last few weeks, but she couldn't comfort him, not now.

Her grandfather had invited them into his hovel, and brought around a pair of chairs. The little home was simple, but seemed to be well maintained. A bed, a table and a few chairs and such. No ornamentation whatsoever, and little comfort.

"Grandfather," She began when they had been seated, "Why, why did you leave me twelve years ago? You left me with my bastard of a father! Alone!"

The old man looked away, shame burning on his cheeks.

"Annie… Your father turned the Council against me," He said, looking away towards the hovels single window, "Once your mother died, I knew I had a limited amount of time… I stayed as long as I could, truly!"

She was forced to believe the old man, the politics of the Council were notorious for changing within a short timeframe, and her father had never liked his father-in-law. Only her mother had kept them from each other's throats.

Annie remembered him from her young childhood, before her father had started her training. He had always been kind to her.

When her mother had died giving birth to what would have been Annie's younger sibling, that thin barrier of sanity had vanished. Annie was forced to believe her grandfather.

_I must give him the benefit of the doubt._

"Fine, I can believe that, but, why are you _here?"_

"I… knew of King Hoenor from when he visited us all those years ago," Tobias said finally after a momentary pause, "My great-great something or another grandfather had been friends with him, and Hoenor had told him that he was going to found a city that the Council couldn't get its hands into. So when I decided I need to leave, I set out to find it. As you can see, I did."

Annie snorted.

"You don't believe me, Annie?"

"No, I believe you, but…"

Ragnar thankfully interrupted her before she could say anything that she might regret.

"Master," He asked, "Why did my father send us to talk to you?"

Annie sat back, knowing that Ragnar had once again rescued her from an awkward situation.

"The King and I made a deal," Her grandfather said, "I would teach his best man, Luigi, who would teach you. However, I'm guessing that you father would like me to complete your training. So, let's be about it."

Annie and Ragnar watched in surprise as the old man grabbed a few things, slung them into a pack and made for the door.

_So little hesitation…_

"Wha…"

The old man turned at the door, looking back at them.

"Come now, we must return to the capital," When they hesitated to follow, "I can't train you, not here. We need to return to Yggadrasil. Now come."

They followed him outside towards their horses.

* * *

"How could you let him slip so badly in his studies? A month with no organized training sessions?"

Master Tobias held Luigi down, having flipped him easily when they'd first greeted each other.

"Ma- Master," Luigi was having trouble speaking with Tobias on his chest, "It has been a rather hectic time for all of us."

Snorting, Tobias stood, putting his foot down on the younger man's chest.

"There is no excuse to fall behind on the training of the Way. I'll be training him from now on."

Annie and Ragnar watched from a comfortable distance as the Tobias allowed Luigi up, they embraced and began to speak in a low whisper.

"Your grandfather sure has a strange way of greeting people," Ragnar quipped from next to her.

She looked up at him.

"This is coming from the guy whose brother cut off his arms as a way to say hello?"

They both shared a laugh.

The ride back to Yggadrasil had been rather quiet, her grandfather setting the pace. It had been well past noon when they'd rode in, confronted by surging crowds looking to catch a glimpse of one of Ragnar's brothers.

Freyr Mosher, like all of King Hoenor's sons, shared his thick build. But his eyes were the blue of his father, and his hair was brown. He also appeared to be beloved by the people, for they flocked towards him with flowers, looking just to touch him, or receive a glance. A vastly different entrance from the ones that Annie, Ragnar and her grandfather had to resort to. It had taken them nearly an hour to make it through the crowds, but finally they'd arrived at the Royal Apartments, dirty and tired, to little fanfare except for Eleanor and Luigi chastising them once again for running off without a single guard.

Luigi had been surprised to see his Master, though, and now Master Tobias had Luigi pulled to the side, while Annie stood with Ragnar and Eleanor. Prince Freyr, who Eleanor said was the current Crown Prince, finally arrived at the Palace.

Ragnar watched with wary eyes as his older brother saw him and approached.

"Ho, Ragnar," His brother called out, "I have heard much tale about you these past few days! Is it true that you defeated Feyd Hninga? And that you've taken as a bride a she-wolf from the Wall? Many strange tales have come to me on the road from Alfheim."

Annie watched Ragnar's arms twitch in agitation.

_He really wants to hit his brother_.

But Ragnar relaxed and plastered a smile across his face. She could see from the tension and the way his eyes still spat venom that it was totally fake.

"Hello, Freyr. Yes, I defeated the coward Feyd in a duel yesterday," He turned and gestured to Annie, "And this is my companion, Annie."

Freyr approached her, but stopped when he noted her cold eyes boring into his own. He took a step back, and bowed.

_This one isn't as fearless as Suttungr or Ragnar._

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Annie."

She held her silence, and he looked up, shock on his eyes as she turned away from him.

_The only way I could've been more insulting is if I turned up my nose at him! Ha!_

A pinch brought her back to reality, as Ragnar stood close behind her and squeezed her side. His intentions were clear. Annie bowed in turn.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, as well, Prince Freyr."

He smiled, but was interrupted before he could return any faux- politeness.

"So the she-wolf speaks," A woman of middling height and weight, with long flowing hair tied up into a pair of pigtails, said snidely from behind Freyr with a high, fluting voice. "I'm surprised that the Death Prince was able to convince any mildly intelligent woman to bed with him!"

Annie's vision clouded with anger, and Ragnar put a restraining hand upon her shoulder to keep her from attacking. Freyr stood and look at the woman.

"Helga, now is not the time to be so confrontational," He said, distaste curling his lip, "Let us go and visit with my dear mother, if you will excuse us Ragnar."

Ragnar dipped his head in acknowledgment, but both he and Annie watched them walk away with cold eyes.

"Ragnar, who was that?"

"My brother, Freyr." He said lamely, trying to not have that conversation.

"The woman, moron!"

He hesitated for a moment, trying to stall the situation until Annie's anger had abated some. She punched him in the ribs when he'd hesitated too long.

"Fine… That was Helga Laudstrom," The pigtailed woman entered the palace, and Ragnar turned to look at Annie, "Her family is a client of the Hninga… And she was Gersemi's childhood best friend. She is also a conniving _bitch_. So you better watch out, Annie. She will goad you into doing something foolish."

Annie gave Ragnar a look of innocence, "Me, Ragnar, do something foolish?"

He smiled, and she dropped the act, reaching out to run her fingers through his hair.

Afi chose that moment to present himself into the courtyard before Ragnar.

"My Lord and Lady," He stated, bowing low, "I have several invitations for you for the upcoming Founding Festival"

He produced a dozen small cards, each marked with the seal of a different Noble house. The stooping hawk of the Hninga was not among them, Ragnar noted with relief. But the dancing bear of the Styr's, the pouncing Lion of the MacDowell's, and the frozen stag of the Oswald's were, and those three were all great houses.

"I took some time to go through them, my lord," Afi stated, "There are three for the both of you, and nine for the Lady Annie by herself."

Annie looked at the old man.

"Afi, you do not have to call me 'My Lady'."

"Yes, Milady."

She rolled her eyes in annoyance as Ragnar looked through the invitations.

"Well, Annie, it seems that you've won yourself some fans," He held out the cards which carried only her name, "They are all houses that have rallied against the Hninga before."

Annie shook her head in disgust at some of the attempted spellings of her name, but took them and read through each of them. One of them contained the offer of a marriage. She ripped that one up and threw the pieces on the ground. Then handed the letters back to Afi.

"I will not go unless Ragnar accompanies me. No exceptions."

She saw Ragnar's eyes soften for a moment as he gazed at her. Afi looked through the letters.

"My Lord," He held up the three invitations from the Great Houses, "I'm guessing that I should send confirmation of your attendance to these?"

Ragnar nodded.

"I shall send Annie's demand back to these others," He turned and hobbled back towards the Royal apartments.

The sun was hanging low in the sky, as Annie and Ragnar finally took notice that they were alone except for a pair of guards.

"Well, today sure did seem to fly by," Ragnar quipped. He reached out and took hold of one of Annie's bangs, "Your hair is getting longer. I like it."

Her hand immediately went to her hair, which hung down to her chin now.

_My hair hasn't been this long since I was a little girl, father always made me keep it short. But if Ragnar likes it, maybe I should keep it…_

"Well, that's good. Should we go to bed?"

Ragnar immediately perked up at her last sentence, but when she glared at him he smiled slyly and chuckled.

"How about I show you the Royal Gardens?"

And then he was walking away, not giving her a choice. She jogged for a moment to catch up to him.

They walked into a hedge maze, with huge walls of plant life stretching upwards around them. Dozens of lamps had been lit down the path, and Ragnar led her down the path.

"I've never actually been able to walk about here freely before," He said from beside her, slipping his hand into hers, "My childhood memories of this place are… different."

Their footsteps faded into silence as they came to a halt in front of a marble bench, Ragnar sat and pulled Annie down next to him. They looked at each other after a moment.

"Annie… you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met," She blushed, but maintained eye contact, "I know I sent you out with Eleanor to get clothes made… however, you are my companion, so for all intents and purposes you are a princess…"

He pulled a box out of the folds of his cloak, and handed it to her.

"I want to make sure you look like a princess."

She opened the box, and found herself looking at a golden masterpiece. It looked like a piece of chainmail, but with golden links, that wrapped around her neck and fell to her chest. Ivory and a dozen kinds of jewel studded it in an intricate pattern that shone in the light with a brilliance Annie hadn't thought possible.

Her eyes widened as she gazed down at it. Ragnar was sitting uncomfortably next to her, not knowing what her reaction would be. When she turned and laid the box down on the bench beside her, his heart sank.

"Do you not like-"

Annie was upon him like a lioness, forcing them off of the back of the bench. They crashed to the ground, but Ragnar didn't protest, for Annie's lips had found his. With a slight hesitation, Ragnar's hands began to move…

"Uncle Ragnar!"

Annie felt her cheeks heating, as she rolled off of Ragnar to find Suttungr's children standing at the end of the walkway…

_Oh, no, how long have they been there?_

Stuttering with embarrassment, Ragnar stood and looked at the children. Fridrek launched himself into Ragnar's arms, while little Kolfinna and Gudrid hugged Annie. Astrid, the only one who knew what Ragnar and Annie had _actually _been doing, stood back, a slight quirk to her lips.

"Aunt Annie, why did you attack Uncle Ragnar?" Kolfinna asked innocently. Astrid laughed as Annie's faced turned a shade of red that shouldn't have been humanly possible.

"I… I didn't attack him!"

"Then why did you jump on him and start biting him?"

Annie looked down into the dark eyes of the little girl, whose blonde hair was so similarly colored to her own, and saw her own past.

Ragnar broke the scenes tension by lifting Fredrik above his head and spinning around, to the amazement of the two younger children, who ran over and asked if they could have a turn. Ragnar happily obliged.

"Aunt Annie," Astrid said, having come over from where she had been hiding, "I wanted to talk to you about something…"

Annie's mind immediately evaluated the situation as likely to end awkwardly. But Ragnar was having fun with the other children, so she had to stay. It was strange though.

"You… did you see Mama Fastvi get killed?"

The question shocked her, and her eyes shot wide. But Annie gritted her teeth and looked towards Ragnar, who had begun to drift away from Astrid and Annie. Annie sighed.

"Yes, Astrid," Annie confessed, feeling a great weight lifted from her shoulders. "She… I definitely saw her be dismembered by the Surtr."

The younger girl's eyes set themselves likes stones, and Annie felt a sudden urge to flee. Then she began to cry. Luckily, Ragnar had moved even further away with the younger children, though he looked back periodically to check on them.

"They… they took Ivar," She said through her tears, looking at the ground, "And now they took Mama Fastvi… Aunt Annie, how do I stop them from taking away more people?"

Annie had never been put into so awkward a position, and with Ragnar keeping the other children entertained, she was on her own.

"Learn to fight, do not rely on anyone else to protect you." Annie whispered.

"You, you're a good fighter, Annie," Astrid said, tiny bit of hope lighting up her face, "Will you teach me?"

Annie thought about it… she'd showed Eren how to fight, though he'd been incredibly gifted when it came to close quarter combat.

"Yes," She whispered again, then shifted gears, "Do you know how to dance?"

A confused look came over Astrid's face, but she nodded.

"Good, I will teach you how to fight, and you will teach me how to dance. A fair trade. Now, it's getting late, let's go."

* * *

Ragnar waited patiently for Annie, who had been taking quite a long time in the bathroom.

"Annie, we have to get down to the starting ceremony!"

He heard a muffled curse from the bathroom, and then the door cracked. Annie emerged, wearing a black dress, with the necklace he had given her wrapped around her neck.

"Sorry," She apologized, "I was having a hard time getting the necklace to stay on."

Ragnar just stared, dumbstruck.

"What?" Annie growled.

"Nothing, you look lovely. Now let's go, we don't want to be late."

The Throne Room was packed to capacity, with every noble from around Jotunheim attending the Founding Day ceremony. King Hoenor was majestic in a cloak of blue, a simple gold circlet upon his head. Chaos swirled around him as men and women attempted to find their places. Into this chaos, Ragnar and Annie attempted to make their way to their place at the foot of the throne.

"All be seated!" Dugan MacArthur called out above the cacophony, "Let the Ceremony begin!"

It took another few minutes for everyone to get situated, but at the end of it, the seven Princes of Jotunheim stood arrayed with their women at the base. Ragnar was at the far end to the right, while Suttungr was at the opposite end. Ragnar's brother Sigmund, four years his senior, stood directly next to him. They made eye contact briefly, but Sigmund turned his nose up. Ragnar thought he heard Luigi growl from behind him, but he didn't dare look.

_Bastard_.

A silence now pervaded the throne room. Into this the King spoke.

"Another pair of years has passed, and here we find ourselves once again on the Founding Day. When I founded Jotunheim all those years ago…"

His father spoke on for several minutes, and Ragnar resigned himself to listen to the droll affair.

_At least Annie's here_.

She was squirming in the dress, pulling at the buttons that seemed to be slightly too tight.

His father spoke of how the harvest had gone, another year of impressive yields, and of the founding of another village to the north, Niflheim. He joked of needing another child, to which the Queen, seated beside him snorted, and the entire audience laughed. Then he grew serious.

"Now, I must regretfully speak of War," His father said, "It seems that the Surtr, those traitorous bastards, are on the move once again. Since my son, Suttungr has returned to me, I have received six reports of raids by the Surtr three times as many as had happened in the last year. They are a plague upon our land, and at the conclusion, I intend to send forth the Royal Army to remove the threat they represent."

He gestured to Freyr, who turned to face the crowd.

"Prince Freyr shall lead this expedition, accompanied by Suttungr, Sigurd and Skirnir," He paused, as the other sons turned to face the crowd, then he swept his hand to Ragnar, "And also Ragnar."

A gasp went up from the crowd. The King never involved Ragnar in royal affairs, he was a _persona non grata _within the inner workings of the kingdom, the son who was only to be tolerated. To have him be a part of this expedition was… wrong.

The Lord Hninga, who looked like Feyd, but older, stepped forward from his position, and called out to the King.

"My King, how can you think to send that beast into battle, to lead our men to defeat," He called, snide contempt holding reign in his voice, "His blood is cursed!"

The King looked down at the man, and Ragnar noted that his father's eye was ticking.

"My lord Hninga, what did you say?"

"I said that his blood is cursed! He has the blood of a kinslayer!"

Thin wisps of steam began to emanate from his father.

_He's raging…_

"You had best learn your place my Lord," His father finally said, controlling his anger, "For _my _blood and the blood of my beloved runs through his veins!"

Ragnar was shocked, this is the first time that his father had ever defended him from the nobles, who each Founding Day took stabs at him. The Nobles shared his shock.

"You will all hear me now," The King said, his voice low, "I have allowed you all to mistreat my own blood for _far too long!_ He shall be a part of this expedition, but he will lead his own men, and not the men of any of the great houses."

Then the ceremony regained its composure, Lord Hninga stepped back to be with his family, a scowl upon his face, and his father called forth Suttungr in the Swearing of the Oath's ceremony.

Six times the Princes of Jotunheim swore allegiance to their father, using their title and the city that they ruled, and then Ragnar stepped up the first step. He kneeled down, right fist to the floor, the left to his right shoulder.

"Do you, Ragnar Mosher, swear to uphold all of my laws, to promote justice in any lands that I grant you, and to serve me unswervingly?"

His father's voice, so much like his own, seemed so near to him. Ragnar turned his head to look into his father's eyes.

"I, Ragnar Mosher, the Death Prince of Jotunheim," The crowd stirred, as Ragnar didn't use his usual 'The Prince of Vanirheim', and instead used the title, the title that they had bestowed upon him.

_And the title that I shall make my own!_

"I accept your oath, Ragnar Mosher, Death Prince of Jotunheim, now rise, and be restored to your place!"

Ragnar returned to his place next to Annie, who shot a questioning glance towards him, as the crowds took a knee, and recited the same oath that Ragnar himself had just taken. Then the Princes turned to the Nobles and bowed.

The King, now standing, swept out his arms, and shouted.

"Let the Founding Festival begin!"


	12. Descent into Silence

Ragnar flew through the air.

He landed with a flood a few meters away from Master Tobias, who stood by as if nothing had happened. Ragnar stood and dusted himself off, and resumed his combat stance. Advancing, he let out what would have been a devastating kick if it had even brushed Tobias, but he ducked under it, and lashed out with his own foot.

Ragnar laid on his back, his chest heaving.

_Well, this is a shitty way to start the Founding Festival!_

"Ragnar, what is the first maxim of the Way of the Fist?"

Tobias loomed over him, his blue eyes nearly devoid of emotion. He'd awoken Ragnar, and coincidentally Annie also, with a hard knocking. Then he'd proceeded to hound him all throughout the morning, telling him to hurry.

"_Always strike to kill_."

The Way of the Fist, unlike the several other combat forms that were taught throughout Jotunheim, was deceivingly simple. It was a 'hard' form, depending on strikes, locks and grappling to incapacitate an opponent. Also unlike most of the other combat forms, it was devised from the outset to _kill _with a minimum of movement.

Strikes to the eyes, throat and head were common, as were chokeholds.

"If you know that first maxim, then why aren't you striking to kill?"

Ragnar didn't know, but he saw an opening. He lurched up and his leg shot out, but hit nothing but empty air as Tobias leapt over it.

"Too slow, Ragnar."

The toe of his boot slammed into his forehead, and he landed on the sparring floor once again.

He came to his knees, and just sat there, his breathing ragged. After a moment he finally admitted defeat and put his hands up. A few minutes and his breathing was controlled once again.

"Master, what am I doing wrong?"

Tobias came over and sat in front of him, his legs crossed.

"You're distracted, aren't you," He stated, his eyes still without emotion, "Is it your relationship with Annie?"

Ragnar hung his head, looking away. He had been thinking about Annie pretty much the whole morning.

_Come to think of it_, he thought to himself, _I think about her almost constantly now…_

"Understandable, I see the love that _you _have for her," Tobias said, "Let me venture a guess that you think she may be having doubts about you?"

Nodding, Ragnar remembered how cold she had been to him when they had first met. She'd warmed up considerably, laughing and crying and… other things, but there were times when he still felt that she was keeping him at a distance.

"Ragnar, let me tell you a story, the story of Annie's father."

Tobias paused, while Ragnar looked at him, his attention now riveted on the old man.

"My daughter, a Warrior, but not a Myrmidon, met Annie's father many, many years ago. He was also a Warrior, but of a different class. Weaker even than my daughter."

"But he was a hard man, both in his passions and to live with," Tobias went on, memories flickering through his eyes, "When my daughter gave birth to their first child, Annie's brother Akilles, her father began to train him as soon as he could walk. So that he could become a Myrmidon."

"Akilles soon revealed himself to be a strong young man, and became a Myrmidon. Even I felt pride at his initiation," He paused, breathing and seeming to reminisce, "However, he soon grew too powerful, the Council felt threatened, and he disappeared. By that time Annie had been born, and her father, in his anger, began to train Annie as a weapon. A cold, merciless weapon in human form."

"When I received word of what he was doing, the beatings, the harsh training of a young girl, teaching her that bastardized combat form, I… lost my control," Ragnar swallowed, thinking about the amount of rage that would be needed to penetrate the Masters control, "I beat him to within an inch of his life, and lost my status within the Council, for at that time they had already began to plan the mission to the Walls. Several children from Raion were brought forward, and four were chosen including Annie. Because of this, her father had held some amount of sway within the Council."

Ragnar interrupted.

"So, then he exiled you?"

Tobias laughed harshly.

"Oh, no, the Council sent several Myrmidon's against me, to slay me for my impudence. I sent each of their corpses back atop their horses. After the last one, I made my decision to come here. But do not distract me from my warning!"

"You see, as I said, Annie is a weapon," He pulled out a knife, and began to thumb the edge, "Her father trained her to complete a task. That is why she is cold and merciless, and why she can never love you. Nor feel any true affection for you."

Ragnar eyes widened, and he immediately began to protest.

"But, Master, I truly love her, and I know she feels something me, she laid… I mean, um…"

Tobias snorted, as Ragnar talked himself into a corner.

"Though you have physically enjoyed each other," Tobias seemed to be drawing from some deeply held knowledge, "That does not mean that she loves you. To continue to seek my granddaughter would be foolish on your part, for it can only lead to anguish and heartbreak for the both of you. For you are as much a weapon as she is. And two blades can only ever strike and cause each other harm, they can never become one. You will come together, and then rebound."

"What?"

"Ragnar, though I have never seen your Jotunn in person, Luigi has described it and it's abilities in incredibly great detail, including the increases in size, strength and ability that have occurred over the years," He gestured towards Ragnar's hands, "I've heard that you can heal major wounds in a matter of minutes. Only a very powerful shifter could do that. But, I must ask about these attacks that you've been experiencing. The ones where you lose control. Describe them for me."

"Well, like you said, I lose control, "Ragnar mulled over the question, "Master, it's like there's something inside me. Another presence… it wants me to kill, and destroy. Lately, since my travels to the Wall, the attacks haven't been so bad... But I've had dreams."

"Sometime dreams are more than just dreams. Go on."

_Sometimes dreams are more than just dreams?_

"In the dream, I'm usually standing in utter darkness," Ragnar remembered, "At first, I'm alone, and then someone else is there. When I turn, my mother is standing there, 'Why did you kill me, baby boy?', and then she turns into my Jotunn. It usually says something along the lines of 'Kill, Death, Destruction'. But lately… my dreams have changed."

"Annie has replaced your mother, hasn't she?"

"How did you- well, yes she has," Ragnar stuttered, "But in this dream, _I_ become my Jotunn and… hurt her."

Tobias pondered all of this in silence for a few minutes, while Ragnar stared at the ground.

"I see that you truly do care for her,Ragnar," He finally said, "But you fear that this beast within you will get out, and harm her. Does she know the danger?"

Ragnar nodded.

"Yes, during our duels, I lost control when she was hurt by the coward Feyd," He paused, remembering the heat of his flesh, the pure, exhilarating power that had pumped through him, "I transformed, and… well, killed Feyd. But the beast took over, and I nearly went on a rampage. Annie confronted me, and even the beast hesitated. When it fled, and she followed… It decided to kill her. I _felt _it decide… And I," Ragnar shook himself, that click as the beasts thoughts veered back and forth, "I just sort of, took back control before it could strike."

Tobias looked at Ragnar, his hard eyes calculating, seeming to reevaluate.

"Well, Ragnar, that is truly very interesting," He stood, and offered his hand, pulling Ragnar to his feet, "We are done for today, you're too distracted too learn anything useful, we'll pick up tomorrow at dawn. Go and have fun, and remember what I told you about Annie."

Then he turned and walked off the mat, and out the door to go who knows where.

_How am I supposed to have fun when you've told me that the woman I love cannot love me…_

He wiped his forehead with a towel, and let himself out of the training room, making his way out into the courtyard of the royal apartments. The sun was high in the sky, but it was chilly out.

_Figures, winter would choose to start as we're getting ready to fight a war!_

A figure appeared beside him, and he turned to find the Hegla Laudstrom standing next to him, a frown upon her face. His brother was beside her.

"Ragnar, I've just spoken to father," Freyr began, not even looking directly at him, "I can't seem to get him to come to his senses and allow you to return home and not take part in this war. You may wish to speak to him yourself."

Ragnar looked at his brother, shocked.

"Freyr, my men will be ready to move out at the end of the Founding Festival," He felt his face creasing into a frown and instead smiled faintly.

"Let's be serious here," Helga interrupted Freyr's response, "Noone wants you participating in this war! You're just as likely to kill our own men!"

_By the sky, I hate this woman! _

"Now, now Helga," Freyr said seriously, "You heard my Father, Ragnar is not to be treated that way! Although, I do think you should reconsider it, little brother."

Ragnar bristled as they walked off.

After a long bath, he emerged to find Annie sitting on one of the chairs. She seemed to be slightly distressed.

"Hey, Annie," Ragnar said, her head didn't even twitch, "Um, what's wrong?"

She seemed to shake herself, and turned to look at him.

"Sorry… I just got caught up in a memory," He noted that she was covered in sweat, but decided to not bring it up.

"Well, Master Tobias kicked my ass all morning, what have you been up to?"

"Nothing, just spent time exploring Yggadrasil, Eleanor, Astrid and Arnora joined me."

Ragnar felt good that Annie and his family were getting on so well, but the doubts that Tobias had planted were taking root, for he worried.

"Sounds like fun," He stretched, Annie's eyes drifting over to him, "So are you ready for tonight?"

'Tonight' being the first of the large Balls that was being held, the one that the Oswald family put together each and every Founding Festival. It would be an extravagant affair, at least five or six hundred people.

"I think so, but, I don't know what I should wear," She looked over at him coyly, and Ragnar felt his heart jump into his throat, "Would you mind helping me?"

* * *

The Styr family mansion was a rather grotesque affair in Annie's opinion, it sprawled out past the edge of Yggadrasil, a black stone monolith. Ragnar, who walked beside her, presented their invitation, and they entered the mansion grounds.

"Hey, Eleanor," Ragnar called back, to Eleanor and Tyr, who were right behind them, "How long has it been since you've been home?"

_Wait, this is Eleanor's home?_

"Not since Tyr and I got married," Eleanor said, "You know my Lord and Lady father didn't approve of me marrying Tyr, as the heir of the family 'shouldn't consort with low-lifes'."

She snorted, but seemed to step closer Tyr, who held her arm.

It appeared that they were late, and the party was already going on. A man in a long flowing cloak stood to the side of the great entrance doors. When they ascended the steps, he tapped his foot in disgust and impatience.

"Well, my goodness! You are all late, what kind of-," He saw Ragnar, who was scowling, and in the same moment also laid eyes upon Eleanor, "Oh, Your highness, My lady! I apologize, you've arrived just in time! Your highness, how would you like me to announce you?"

"A simple 'Ragnar, the Death Prince' should suffice," The announcers eyes tried to cross, this was not his first time announcing for Ragnar, but the first time that he had encountered Ragnar embracing the title that others had bestowed upon him, "And of course the lady Annie."

Annie gave him a hard look when he turned and winked at her, but still felt relaxed. Before they entered, she looked down at the black ball gown she wore, which was decidedly uncomfortable, but from the way a certain young prince's eyes lit up she knew it fit her well.

The announcer led them into the foyer, which was raised above the dancing floor, where hundreds of people stopped conversing or dancing to stare directly up at _her_.

_Well, they're staring at Ragnar too I suppose._

Eleanor and Tyr descended the steps first.

"Now presenting, the Lady Eleanor Styr and Sir Tyr Nord."

The crowd below clapped politely, and appraising eyes seemed readily apparent as they made it to the floor. The announcer waited a few moments, and then gestured for Ragnar and Annie to begin their descent.

"May I present," He paused for a moment, "Ragnar, The Death Prince, and Lady Annie!"

_Don't fall, don't fall, don't fall, _was all Annie could think of as they descended into the silence of the dance floor. The appraising eyes that had been present for Eleanor and Tyr were not so readily apparent for Ragnar and Annie.

They reached the bottom, and she looked over to see Ragnar sweeping the people on the dance floor with a glare.

The small band in the corner picked up where it had left off, and no one was really looking at them anymore. Dancers began to twirl about, and food and drinks were passed about.

Ragnar immediately picked up a wine glass and drained it, gingerly placing it back on the servant's tray, much to Annie's dismay. He turned to her as she shot a questioning look his way.

"What? I can't dance sober!"

"You better not get drunk or I'm going to kick your ass."

Annie shook herself.

_Where had _that _come from? _A surprising welling up of anger had hit her… She'd have to keep a closer guard on her tongue.

Ragnar looked at her strangely, and held up his hands.

"Sorry…"

An older man and woman, both of whom shared features with Eleanor, made their way through the crowd towards them.

"Prince Ragnar," The woman yelled, "It is a fine night to see you!"

"Hello, My Lord and Lady Styr," Ragnar greeted them with a short bow, which they returned, "You are looking health and whole! How has the capital been treating you?"

"The same as usual, trying to keep the other Houses from making silly mistakes," Lord Styr said, his eyes shortly darting towards Eleanor and Tyr, a disapproving twitch making its way across his stout face, "That was a fine thing you did with Feyd, my boy! And you as well, Lady Annie!"

The Styr family had traditionally been the rivals of the Hninga. At times their rivalry had dissolved into an outright battle, as when, a generation before, a duel between the current Lord Styr's uncle and a Hninga had broken down into a House versus House fight that had devastated a large portion of the countryside. Several dozen people had been executed in the end, and the Royal Guard became a permanent fixture at any duel between the Houses.

Ragnar had spent most of the trip here explaining that to Annie, with Eleanor and Tyr periodically chiming in with little bits and facts.

"Thank you, My lord." Annie said quietly.

"Well, you are both welcome in my home at any time," He turned to Ragnar, and said in a low voice, "And if you have need of men, I have several that would be willing to join you. Now, I must make my rounds of the dance floor."

Then they started off, ignoring Eleanor and Tyr as they went by.

_Well, that was a strange conversation…_

Ragnar grabbed her elbow and began to drag her towards the dance floor.

"Comeon, Annie," He smiled back at her, "I'm getting really tired of always having to stand around, let's dance!"


	13. Embracing the Darkness

"Luigi, three men, upper window, two men, lower window. They have crossbows."

Luigi sat with his back against a wall, while Nick used a spyglass to study one of the buildings, one that was adjacent to the main gate of the Styr family mansion. The streets were deserted, and the two guards at the gate were lazing in supposed security.

"Well," Luigi said, scratching his face, "I guess it's a good thing that we decided to keep an eye on things… The fucking Hninga, sending assassins like lowlifes…"

He'd only wanted to bring himself and Nick, but a few of the other guards had gotten window of it, and started to walk a patrol throughout the town. They'd been the ones to first point out the armed men in that building.

"There's a reason the Hninga's crest has a snake on it," Nick spat on the ground of their alley, "So, how should we take care of this?"

He thumbed his sword hilts, and smiled.

"Gotta go in the hard way, Nick," Luigi waved to the trio of other guards, Sid, Buckley and Todd, as they went by. They trotted into the alley, and they all squatted at a gesture, "Alright, Nick and I are going to make our ways onto their roof, once we make it, you all need to force the doors. Don't let anyone escape."

They nodded, then nonchalantly made their way back into the street, heading in the general direction of the assassins. Nick and Luigi walked down the alley, took a left, down another alley, and then they were in the alley behind the house. A drain pipe was their only access to the roof, and they shimmied up it, careful to not make any noises that would attract the assassins notice.

Unfortunately, they hadn't seen the sentry who had been posted on the rooftop. They rolled over the edge, and right onto the shocked man.

"What the fu-" He yelled, loud enough to alert those below him, before Luigi's fist slammed into his throat. Choking and convulsing, the man most likely barely felt as Nick's now drawn blades removed his head from his shoulders.

Luigi and Nick moved, their boots tracking blood across the roof, while they made their way to the only door. They could hear shouting from inside, and the sound of splintering wood as the three other guards began to force the doors.

Moving down the stairwell, their swords drawn, Luigi lead them onto the second floor, where there were _four_ men, not three.

_Twang. Twang._

Luigi twirled, spinning off to the side as a pair of crossbow bolts embedded themselves in the wall behind him. Nick was grazed, but still he hurled himself forward, blades flashing.

Luigi squared off against the other two, who had drawn their own blades. They came at him, hack and slashing with little form. Neither showed any skill whatsoever.

_Pitiful._

Launching himself overhead, he twisted in midair and slid his blade effortlessly through ones neck, then he was down on a knee, his blades flashing back, and through the legs of the other. He fell to the ground with a yell, before Luigi finished him with a swipe.

They kicked stormed down the starwell, finding the three other guards embroiled in a struggle with the assassins on this floor. When Todd caught sight of Luigi, he pointed towards a back door.

"One of them made it past us!"

Luigi turned to Nick, about to tell him to stay here and assist, but he had already darted forward, burying his blades in the neck of an assassin.

That taken care of, he grabbed one of the loaded crossbows that was lying on the floor, and burst through the door, out into the alley. At the far end he could see the distant figure of the lone assassin scrambling to make it to the street.

_Breath in… Slack off the trigger… shoot where he _will_ be, not where he is... breath out._

The crossbow _twanged_ as the wide broad head bolt leapt into flight. With a meaty noise easily audible even at the distance between them, the bolt slammed into the fleeing man's back, four or five inches below the weak point.

_Damn! I missed!_

But the assassin collapsed, his spine severed temporarily. Luigi sprinted down the alley, and placed the tip of one of his swords on the weak point.

"Who are you? Who sent you? Why are you here?"

Luigi slammed his boot into the back of the man's head when he didn't respond, and that elicited a pained moan.

"I won't ask you again. Tell me."

"Okay, okay, just don't kill me! A man came to my group yesterday and asked us to take care of a problem he was having," The man tried to turn over, as steam began to trickle from his wound, but Luigi stopped him with a jab of his sword, "Ow, you bastard! Damn it, he told us to kill the Death Prince's woman! He offered us four times our going rate! We couldn't refuse!"

"Who ordered the assassination?"

"A tall, skinny man with a great big mustache, he had a ring with a serpent on it!"

_ That description fits that Hninga… the brother of the current House Lord… Davis? No, it was Davos! Looks like I'll have to have a chat with him…_

"Well, thank you for your assistance," Luigi said to the man below him, "Sorry it has to end like this."

"Wait, you can't save them, there are-"

Luigi held his blades for a minute.

"Talk!"

"Most of my men are in the mansion! Please don't kill-"

His blades slid inexorably downwards, before the assassin could protest, and pierced through his neck. Then, with a wrenching movement, Luigi dragged the blade out, severing the man's head.

_Shit, I shouldn't have been foolish enough to let Ragnar attend!_

He ran back to the house, found Nick and the other guards looking over the cooling corpses of the assassins.

"Comeon, we have a party to crash! The Prince must be defended!"

* * *

Ragnar lead her out onto the dance floor, as the band started on a new song. He turned and bowed to her.

_Damn, I wished Astrid and I had had more time to practice!_

They'd split their time between Annie teaching her combat techniques, while the rest was spent with Astrid teaching Annie to dance.

_And you know that Astrid learned more from you than you did from her you idiot!_

"Now, um, Annie, do you know how-"

Ragnar stopped when she put her right arm out, and laid her left hand on his shoulder.

He raised a questioning eyebrow, but gripped her right hand, and placed his right under her left arm. Then they began to twirl with the music.

_Step. Step. Back. Step. Shit. Shit. SHIT. SHIT. DAMN._

Ragnar actually seemed to be a decent dancer, though his large feet did seem to catch her toes quite a lot, and he did his best to assist her with the waltz.

"Annie, relax." Ragnar said, looking down at her. His eyes twinkled with humor, and his lips were quirked into that infuriating smile.

"Easy for you to say," She growled, "I've never had to dance in my entire life!"

"Well, you haven't missed out on a whole lot," The song changed, the band playing a low, sad tone, and they settled to a much more somber pace, "If you hadn't been here… I probably would not have come.

Annie's brow knitted.

"Why?"

"Annie, look at the way they watch me, like I'm a dangerous animal," She did, and noticed that a space had opened up around them, with the other dancers moving away anytime Ragnar and Annie came close, "I know I am… but, it still hurts."

She felt her heart reach out to him, but she knew she could do nothing except be here with him.

"Well, fuck them," She said, "They're a pack of snobbish morons. And they don't know you."

She knew he had heard it, but he was distracted, his eyes watching a conflagration by the door. Her eyes followed his, and she beheld Luigi, his drawn swords covered in blood. Nick and three other guards were behind him.

Ragnar looked back down at her, and then at something behind her…

"What's going on, Ragnar-" She began to twist to see what he was looking at, but his hands grabbed her and hurled her towards the stairs.

She heard several _twangs_, a noise she had never heard before… followed by several meaty thuds. Turning, she cried out as she saw Ragnar, four short arrows, or bolts, sticking through his chest and abdomen. They had wicked looking points on them, wide, more like an axehead then an actual arrowhead.

_They were meant for me!_

The crowd also screamed at the sight, for Ragnar didn't seemed fazed by it. Dozens of men streamed out, most of them wearing the garb of servants, and even a few members of the band, most brandished swords and knives, while a quartet were busy reloading what looked like the cross between a bow and a gun.

Annie scrambled out of the way, as most of the crowd fled towards the stairs.

_Are they running from the killers, or from Ragnar?_

Ragnar fell onto all fours, his body shuddering as he tried to deal with the pain. His wounds steamed. Then she saw him look up at one of the men approaching him. Annie felt a strange pressure inside her head.

"_You shall not harm her!"_

His voice was a deep basso roar, but Annie shuddered as it resounded within her own mind. She looked on in astonishment as the men seemed to retreat in horror from Ragnar, their eyes wide. Then he collapsed.

Someone grabbed her arm, and she nearly lashed out, before she noticed that it was Eleanor.

"Annie, we need to get you out of here!"

Tyr was advancing towards Ragnar, a pair of knives that he had artfully concealed in his boots in his hands. Luigi and the other guards finally made it through, positioning themselves in a line.

Lord Styr appeared out of the retreating crowd.

"What in the name of the sky is the meaning of this?"

The old man seemed to be quite unhappy with the intrusion, but Annie truly didn't care.

_Let him yell some more, _she thought to herself, _Ragnar took those bolts that were meant for me! Why? Why does he always do that for me?_

Eleanor tugged on her arm, but she didn't move. She counted the men she could see, and found that there were twenty five assassins, four of them with crossbows that were…

She twisted out of the way, as the bolts meant for her slammed into the wall. Then the ballroom was pure chaos, as the assassins charged.

* * *

Ragnar lay, ensconced in a shell of agony.

_I need to do something, they came for Annie… Must… Protect…_

He was jarred back into focus by the clanging of blades. Luigi was standing a few feet in front of him, his blades weaving an intricate pattern, parrying and slashing at the five attackers pushing in upon him. Nick and three guards Ragnar didn't recognize formed a wall, their blades glinting. Tyr was behind them, at Ragnar's feet, forming a backstop.

"Get the girl, the blonde one!"

Ragnar watched a handful of the men break around Luigi's guard, only to run into Tyr, who used his great height and correspondingly long arms to keep them at bay.

_I… I can't… Why… Why can't I do anything?_

_ Because, you are weak, _a voice that was not his own said, _Because you have not embraced me. Your TRUE SELF!_

Then Ragnar saw it, he was standing in a black void, looking at a reflection of himself.

_I am your rage, your anger, your sadness! _His mirror image said. _Why do you not embrace me? I have the power to save her! To save that girl that you love!_

Ragnar shook his head.

_No! Because you are evil! _He thought silly yelling at himself, but hey, who can blame someone who's hallucinating_? You've made me kill innocent people!_

_ Only because you've kept me locked in a cage! And admit it, you _enjoy _death, don't you, _Death Prince?

Shame flowed through him, and he felt hot, bitter tears running down his cheeks. He felt his psyche crack, the bulwark he had long ago erected against the madness shattering, felt the insanity in front of him flow in to fill it. His mirror image grinned wickedly.

_Yes, yes, yes! It was glorious, to feel their blood upon my blade, to feel their final breathes escape them! To know that I did it, to know that I am the _Death Prince!_ He who was born of death, and who shall destroy Hope! He who shall one day consume the world with violence and hatred! To make others feel as he did!_

He felt his body shudder, the burning in the areas around his wounds intensifying, the pain thrilling him as his heart pumped furiously. His body convulsed, and then he was looking back towards Annie.

_Annie! I must protect Annie!_

The otherness inside him retreated, knowing that it had lost its chance at control. But Ragnar stretched out his hand, and called after it.

_Give me your strength! I must protect the one we love!_

The embodiment of his rage turned, its bronze eyes laughing.

_Done. But there will be a price to pay._

* * *

"What the-"

Annie gasped, he eyes springing wide as the ballroom was swept with a powerful explosion of steam. She shielded her eyes as the blast hit her, knocking her back a few paces.

The battle had turned in the assassins favor, as the three guards that bad been with Luigi and Nick had fallen, felled by blows to the neck. Even Nick and Luigi were hurt, Nick with a slash to the leg and a missing arm, and Luigi covered in small, weeping cuts.

Tyr had been forced back, three of the six men that had rushed him lying dead, but he had paid for it, as one of his eyes had been stabbed, and his chest bled from a slash.

Eleanor held Annie back, for several times she had attempted to rush forward, but she'd grabbed her and whispered into her ears.

"Do not make their deaths mean less by dying yourself."

She'd stopped struggling, and stood back watching, as these men fought four times their numbers to a standstill. Luigi especially, she'd only seen skill like that once, and that man had nearly taken her own life.

But then she'd seen Ragnar move, seen him look back at her, his eyes wide, and… he was grinning, an evil grin. Annie saw madness behind his eyes. Then he began to struggled and convulse more, before she was blinded by the explosion.

_Did he transform?_

But her question was answered. Her mouth hung open, and her heart swelled as she saw an amazing sight.

Ragnar stood, the only indication of the crossbow bolts that had only moments ago punctured him were the holes in his clothing, which seemed to be alight. Flames licked up from his hands, and his eyes held that glow that she had noted in him before. He was looking at her, that evil grin still plastered on his face.

_There is a hunger behind those eyes…_

Then she looked at what he held, and her heart skipped a beat.

_How, how in the fuck did he manifest those blades outside of his titan form? Without destroying this entire mansion? How did he manifest them so clearly?_

He held a pair of blades, short, shorter even than his foot and a half short swords. They seemed to be made of crystal, a bluish, milky color covering them. It was the same crystal that Annie had once manifested to shelter herself with, and that had protected her against numerous attacks.

And he held them in his hands, as steam and flames licked form his body.

Then he turned to the dozen assassins who were left standing. Luigi and Nick moved to protect Ragnar, but he gestured disgustedly for them to move.

"_Get out of the way,_" His voice was still that deep roar, _"I shall feast on their souls!"_

He blurred forward, faster than anyone his size should be able to move, slashing his blades wildly, moving like a beast trapped in human form. One of the assassins struck at him from overheard. Ragnar actually counted the blow by biting the man's arm, while his blades came up and disemboweled him, before finishing him off.

_This is my fault… He let the monster inside him take control, to protect me! I can't let this happen again! I'm causing him to kill himself!_

Only nine assassins remained when one of them landed a blow on Ragnar, his blade slashing nearly all the way through Ragnar's face. The assassins face showed pride, relief…. And then despair as Ragnar's blades took off his arms. Ragnar laughed, a booming noise, like the drumbeat that proceeds Death on his terrible errands…

Even Eleanor looked on in shock, seeing the little boy she had once met, so sweet and caring, turned into this laughing… _demon_. She'd seen him kill before, sometimes needlessly, but never so gleefully, so cheerfully!

Tears ran down their faces, while Tyr, Luigi and Nick looked on in shocked silence, as Ragnar dispatched the remaining assassins, those blades slashing through steel, bone and flesh with equal ease. He laughed, pranced about, slashed one man in the face, then twirled to bring his other blade crashing through the man's neck.

"Make way, make way for the Crown Prince," She heard distantly from behind her, turning to see a dozen men in blue and green livery thunder down the stairs behind her. They skid to a stop at the sight of Ragnar coldly decapitating the final assassin, who was on his knees, seemingly begging for his life. Then the flames and steam that wrapped him stopped, but the two blades remained. One of the guards turned to Eleanor and asked, "What in the hell is going on?"

Eleanor looked up, tears still flowing down her face.

"Assassins stormed the ballroom, most disguised as servants and members of the band, they were after Lady Annie."

The man looked towards Ragnar, then at Annie, and nodded.

"I… I'm sorry we were not able to get here sooner," The guard said, as Suttungr and Freyr came down the stairs, "But we had some trouble."

Their eyes immediately fell upon Ragnar, who was wiping his blades with a piece of cloth, which Annie noticed seemed to be torn from one of the assassins uniforms. He looked up at his brothers, and waved.

"Welcome to the party, brothers," He said, his voice returning to normal, "Sorry I didn't leave any for you!"

Then he chuckled, and walked over. Luigi and Nick falling into step behind him, while Tyr cradled his head with his only remaining arm, and slumped forward behind them.

"Ragnar, what happened?" Suttungr asked, putting a hand on Ragnar's shoulder, "Why are you acting so strange? Why do all of your men look so scared… Why does Annie looked scared?"

Annie looked away, knowing that she _was _scared of Ragnar.

"Oh, nothing much," Ragnar brushed his brothers hand off of his shoulder, gesturing flippantly toward Annie and his guards, "And I've done nothing but embrace who I am. Now, comeon, I feel a need to visit the Hninga!"

Everyone stepped back a pace as Ragnar began to walk towards the stairs, the two knifes still gripped tightly in his hands. Annie looked up and noticed that he was gripping the blades so tightly that his hands bled, and that blood was flowing rather freely now from his nose.

_His body can't handle the level of power!_

Freyr stepped forward, raising his hands when Ragnar's head snapped over.

"Ragnar, please calm down," He said, cautious of what the unstable man in front of him may do, "That is why it took so long for us to come to your assistance. The Hninga are gone. The entire family rode out of the gates an hour ago, killing all of the guards on the way out… We were not prepared, and so this deadly attempt on the life of yourself and your lady are laid at my feet..."

He stopped talking as Ragnar's blade appeared at his throat, the guards shifted uncertainly, not wanting to have to fight the Death Prince, who had single handedly defeated a dozen men with ease, but still having that need to protect their Lord.

"Brother, I wish you too speak truly, and not coat your answers in sugar. Do you fear me?"

"No." But Freyr's voice faltered slightly.

His blade pressed deeper, and Annie could see that his eyes were now weeping blood. Ragnar's voice was faltering, and she saw that his hands were shaking. She took a step towards him, but halted, for he began to speak again.

"Truly, brother?" Ragnar said, pulling his blade back from his brother's neck, "Well, you should. Now, when shall the pursuit of the Hninga begin? I wish to return them the favor of tonight…"

His eyes glossed over, and he stumbled, dropping the blades. Annie was there cradling him. Knowing that she may very well have lost him, the man who cared enough about her to die to protect her.

She held his head, as the blood began to seep from some of his wounds which had inexplicably reappeared. His breathing became ragged, and he periodically shook.

"Ragnar," She whispered, "Please don't die because of me."

The rest of the party watched on in silence as she rocked him, weeping.


	14. A Lack of Goodbye

Eren snapped awake, the cot he had been sleeping on creaking loudly.

_What in the hell was that… That wasn't a normal dream. Why… why was I dancing with Annie? _

"Captain, he's awake!"

His eyes darted over to the speaker, it was Armin, sitting across from him with Mikasa. Their faces were full of confusion and worry. That was when he looked down and notice that he was wreathed in steam, the entire room was flooded with the steam from his body!

Captain Levi came in, wearing his 3D gear, the usual stoic look upon his face.

"What were you dreaming of Eren?"

_How does he know…?_

"Eren, you were talking in your sleep, saying strange things," Armin said, "You also kept saying that you had to save… Annie."

_Shit. What else did I say?_

"Explain yourself now, Eren," Levi said, as he fanned steam out of his face, "What did you dream?"

"I… I don't really know," He rubbed his eyes, trying to remember, "It didn't feel like a dream. It felt more like a vision, or like I was actually _there_."

Mikasa and Armin leaned forward, while Levi quirked an eyebrow.

"In this… dream or vision or whatever it was," Eren said quickly, the memories flashed into it, "I kept getting referred to as… Ragnar, yeah, that was it. I was in a huge room, even larger than the Military Tribunal room, surrounded by people in strange, elaborate clothing… And Annie was there. But… we were attacked by, assassins. I was shot with several strange weapons, and I felt the rage welling up inside of this 'Ragnar'. Then it all gets so blurry."

His head began to ache, and he noted that his clothing was covered in blood in several spots.

_That's where I was shot in my dream…_

He looked up in horror, as another wound appeared on his face. Steam poured from it as his body as it began to try to heal itself.

* * *

"Father, what in the hell is going on with Ragnar?"

Suttungr was in his father's private audience chamber, pacing back and forth in front of the King, who was sitting regally. He'd sent the servants and advisors away as soon as Suttungr had entered.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?" He asked incredulously, flinging his hands into the air, "He is manifesting new powers! Powers that I've never heard any Jotunn having! He manifested blades, blades that I can only manifest in my Jotunn form, with his human body! Ragnar was wreathed in flame! Now answer me truly," He paused in his fretful pace, and turned to his father, pointing angrily, "And why did you not tell him the entire prophecy?"

The king sat back and pondered, his blue eyes thoughtful. He looked at Suttungr out of the corner of his eye.

"Suttungr, you remember your mother, right? Ragnar wouldn't, but you do."

"Of course I do, I was a man by the time she died!"

"Then you know that she was not of the Jotunn," The Kings voice grew cool, as he was forced to relive his past once again, "She was an outsider, but not from the Council Lands or from the Wall… She is from even further away. I know little of her people, except that they are… fearsome. Most of your strength comes from your mother."

His father paused, as Suttungr stared at him suspiciously.

"What are you trying to say, Father? That Ragnar and I are not of the Jotunn?"

"You are half Jotunn, and half… Utukku," The king said simply, as if it was a completely normal thing to say, "Ragnar is the same, though… You remember that your mother left for six or seven months before he was born? She chose to go home… That is why I do not blame your brother for her death. Inanna knew she was going to die, her people did something to Ragnar while he still resided inside her. And now you see how he is." He rubbed the bridge of his nose, then pointed at Suttungr. "Between you, Tobias and Luigi, you have to teach him how to control his power… It is of the _utmost _importance. And you have to carry on, when my part of the full prophecy comes to fruition."

_A King's blood must bathe the land, _Suttungr thought.

"You know I have been doing my best, Father… But it's just been so terribly hard. Losing Fastvi…"

The King looked up at his eldest son, his eyes hard.

"Suttungr, sacrifices must be made! Your brother must fight for the world."

_Damn the prophecy!_

"Father, what would you have me do?"

His father laid out his plan, several times Suttungr scoffed at him.

"That plan depends upon Arthur leading the Surtr," He said, knowing that the Surtr had likely chosen a new leader, but… "Unless you know something I don't."

"Arthur, or more properly, Erra, was your mother's Guardian before he was yours," Suttungr sank into a chair facing his father, "He accompanied her from her homeland along with another."

"So he's one of these Utukku?"

The King nodded, sipping from a glass of water from a side table.

"Yes, that's why when you were born, he became your Guardian. So he could teach you at least some of the techniques of the Utukku, like your ability to manifest blades, and the power of your Jotunn form."

Suttungr pondered for a moment.

"But, if you assigned Arthur to me, to train me in the ways of these Utukku, then that means," He looked at his father incredulously. "_Luigi?"_

His father nodded again.

"Very astute of you," The King said. He reached into his vest, and pulled out a small book, leather bound and ancient looking, "He is also known as Nergal. But that is of no consequence now. You are to read this journal, which I have kept since I was young. You are to study it, to learn from it, and, at the right time, you are to bestow it upon Ragnar."

"How will I know that it is the right time?"

"You will know," He said cryptically, "Now be gone with you! Just know that this war that is coming is only the start, that flames shall cover the Earth. I believe you may find page, oh, like one hundred and forty two, very interesting."

Suttungr left the audience chamber swiftly, that precious book stuffed under his arm.

* * *

"Annie, help me get him on the bed."

Annie was growing tired of having to drag an injured Ragnar into bed. She and Eleanor hefted him into his bed, before Eleanor tore off his shirt. His wounds had healed thankfully, leaving only the blood stains on his clothing.

_All that embarrassing crying for nothing… I need to remember that he's pretty much indestructible._

She kneeled beside the bed, her hand lightly touching his other hand, as Eleanor lifted his head and placed a pillow underneath it. He seemed to be coming to, as his eyelids began to flutter open.

"Annie, can you take care of him for a few minutes? I need to speak to Luigi and Nick."

Annie nodded, and the larger woman trotted out the door.

She laid her head on the soft bed, her hand still touching Ragnar's.

_Why must being near him always be so difficult, _she thought scornfully, _I'd almost rather be back inside the walls now… _

The bed shifted, and she looked up, as Ragnar sat up. She smiled at him.

"I'm glad to see you're alright."

She immediately knew something was wrong, for his eyes glared down at her… And they seemed the eyes of a beast... the eyes of his Jotunn.

"_The price must be paid!"_ He said, but his voice was not his own. It was the layered basso voice that he had spoken with in the ballroom of the Styr's home.

_Why can't I move?_ She tried to flee, but her muscles refused to move.

Terror welled up in her, as those eyes seemed change… they looked like the eyes of a hungry animal.

Ragnar moved off of the bed, his movements' jerky, as with a puppet whose strings aren't correctly used. He pushed her to the ground, and straddled her chest, looking down the whole time at her.

His hands moved across her body, something that might have interested her in another circumstance, but which she reviled now.

_"Love must be sacrificed."_

Ragnar spoke again, as he leaned down and clumsily ran his lips down the side of her face.

_No, no, not like this!_ She wanted to scream, but there was some force holding her back.

His hands wrapped around her neck, and began to squeeze. The force he was exerting was tremendous, and she felt her throat close.

"_The prophecy must be fulfilled, Love must not interfere!"_

_ What is all this nonsense he keeps spouting?_

Then her vision began to blur, her body began to weaken…

Just as Annie's eyes began to roll up into her head, she heard the door slam open, and several pairs of feet storm in.

A sword sprouted from Ragnar's chest, and Suttungr, who was the wielder, then reached out and drug Ragnar off of Annie.

"What the hell!" Eleanor yelled as she saw how purple Annie's face was, she reached down and grabbed the younger girls hand, "Why would you do that?"

Suttungr pulled his sword out of Ragnar's chest, and he kneeled down next to his brother, whose eyes had softened. The rage had passed out of him it seemed.

"Annie?"

Annie heard the words, but felt only a coldness. Not the warmth that she had usually felt when she heard that deep voice call her name.

As she began to catch her breath, she stood, assisted by Eleanor. Luigi stood back, looking over the whole scene with concern.

Ragnar's eyes were huge, staring at the red marks and bruises that Annie couldn't see, but most definitely could feel. She looked down at Ragnar, his face now the one drawn with terror, while her face could have been etched in stone. She ripped the elaborate necklace he had gifted her with and threw it on the ground next to him.

"I don't wish to see you ever again, Bastard!"

And then she stormed out of the room, not even taking a second glance. She heard a wailing from behind her, but she walked on, making it nearly to the end of the hall before she collapsed and began to cry.

_Why did he have to do that! Why can't things ever be _simple!

* * *

For nearly the entire day after Annie stormed out, Ragnar lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He had stopped weeping within the first few hours, but still he just stared.

Suttungr and Luigi sat in the room, keeping watch over him. The silence was killing them both, but they endured it.

Luigi had briefly spoken to Eleanor, who had done her best to calm Annie, moving most of her meager belongings to a room on the floor above.

"She's still weeping, though the marks have healed," She had said quietly as they stood outside the door, "By the sky, why can't Ragnar do things the simple way… How did the beast get control of him at the ball? It's never taken control of his human form before."

She'd left then, while Luigi let himself quietly back into the room. Luigi had sat back and looked at the pair of nine inch crystal knifes that Ragnar had manifested, their wickedly curved blades quite menacing in the lamplight. He called a servant, and told him to bring leather and glue.

Luigi sat in silence, wrapping the two blades handles, so that they would be easier to grip. Then he sat them aside.

_I'll have to get sheaths made for Ragnar. He may have lost control… but these are exquisite blades, better than I could do._

Suttungr watched him work with interest, almost a little too much interest, like he was studying him for the first time. But every time Luigi looked up to catch his eye, he was looking away, or reading from a small book he'd pulled from his cloak.

Silence was their only company, and Luigi began to wonder after Master Tobias. He hadn't seen him since earlier this morning, when Ragnar had been training with him.

_I wonder where he's gone too… He should be here._

It was several hours after that before Ragnar sat up, and began to quietly ask after Annie. Luigi rushed over to his side.

"Luigi… Is she okay? Please tell me I didn't hurt her, I don't know what came over me. Can I see her?"

Luigi looked down at the young man who he had helped raise, and felt a terrible longing to be able to help him.

"Listen," He said, "You tried to kill her, or more likely, that beast inside you did. She's… mad with you right now. You can't see her, but I hope things will get better."

Suttungr sat up at that point, and looked at Luigi, his eyes narrowed.

"You know what's wrong with him, don't you, Nerg-"

A loud rapping at the door brought the two older men to their feet.

Luigi had heard what Suttungr had nearly said, he'd nearly used his true name…

_So, Hoenor has finally chosen to tell him the truth about his mother and myself…_

Suttungr answered the door, spoke quickly with someone that Luigi could not see, and returned a moment later, his face hard.

"Luigi, it seems the Surtr have sent an envoy. Ragnar and I are requested in the throne room."

It took nearly an hour to get Ragnar prepared, and he still looked grief stricken and his face was still drawn into a frown as they lead him into the throne room. The entire assembly of Nobles had not been called, and only the thirty heads of the Great Houses stood near the throne, along with all of the top commanders of the Royal Guard and Army. Sigmund and Freyr already stood before their father.

Standing before the throne was one man, dirty and wearing clothes that showed great wear. He wore the brown cloak of a Surtr, and stood before a heavy oak chest.

The man turned, and smiled as he caught sight of Ragnar and Suttungr.

"So the Traitor Prince and the Death Prince have arrived," His snide voice, "Excellent, Lord Arthur sends his regards!"

The King stood, with a dozen guards between him and the Surtr, and watched as the three of them bowed and then approached.

"Welcome, my Sons, it seems that the Surtr have sent us an envoy," He gestured flippantly towards the brown cloaked man, "He has brought demands, but he says he has a pair of gifts for you, Suttungr."

Suttungr shot a suspicious glance at the man, seeming to recognize him from his time as King of Muspelheim.

"What do you want, Kynes?" He asked, his voice harsh.

"I have come with the demands of Lord Arthur," The man bowed sardonically, "He wished that peace can flow between Jotunheim and Muspelheim. But with you sheltering the Traitor Prince and the Death Prince, he has been given no choice but to attack, and he did, a pair of days ago."

He held the attention of everyone in the chamber, as he grinned. He pulled something out of his pocket, and threw it too Ragnar. He caught it and looked down… It was the charred remains of his standard that flew from Vanirhaus, the valknut still visible on its black background.

"He led the legions of Surtr to Vanirheim, the closest city to us, and burned it to the ground," Ragnar's head shot up, and Luigi immediately put his hand on his shoulder, comforting and restraining at the same time, "He regretfully chose to not allow any of the Jotunn within to live."

Luigi was forced to wrap his meager arms around Ragnar, as he tried to charge the man.

_He truly needs to learn how to control it._

"Ragnar, cease that now!" His father yelled from the throne, "He is an envoy and may not be attacked!"

Ragnar growled, but didn't struggle with Luigi anymore. Luigi wasn't stupid enough to let go, however.

"Ha, so the Death Prince can barely control his beastliness even now!" Kynes let out a bellowing laugh, then turned and pointed to Suttungr. "Now, Lord Arthur has sent along a pair of gifts for you."

Kynes moved over to the chest, and kicked the lid open. He then kicked the chest over, and two… _object _rolled out.

A gasp filled the throne room, followed by an agonized shout from Suttungr.

The decomposed, though still recognizable, heads of Fastvi and a young man that Luigi didn't recognize…

"Fastvi, Ivar!"

Suttungr was kneeling, holding the head of his late wife, a look of horror upon his face. Kynes looked down disgustedly.

"Lord Arthur has sent these _gifts_, to prove that he is willing to negotiate," He turned to the stunned King, "You shall give him the Suttungr and the Death Prince Ragnar, or he will begin to destroy cities at an ever increasing rate. Even now the Surtr ride for Niflheim. If you were to meet him there with these two, then he may choose to spare it. Now, I must return to my Lord."

The brown cloaked man turned on his heel, and left, though no eyes followed them, they were locked in one of three places, either at Ragnar, who was trembling with rage, to the King, whose face was cold and stone like, or to Suttungr, who had removed his cloak and wrapped the two heads in it… Tears still shone in his eyes.

"MacArthur," The King said to his head guard, "How is the state of the Royal Army?"

The older man, turned, looking up at the King.

"We have only three hundred men present, and without the levy you spoke to me of from Vanirheim," His eyes drifted to Luigi and Ragnar, "The other levy's should be here within a day. We should be able to reach Niflheim in two days if we rotate horses…"

Ragnar had ripped free of Luigi's hold, and approached the throne, his whole body exuding determination.

"Father, I would like permission to ride to Vanirheim, to check after my people!"

"No, Ragnar, you are needed with the Royal Army, I forbid it."

"Damn you," He said rebelliously, his fists clenching at his sides, "I must see to my people! They are my _responsibility!_"

"You're responsibility is to follow the King's orders!" MacArthur said, but Ragnar looked at him so ferociously the veteran warrior took a step back.

Luigi approached the throne, gripping Ragnar's arm, pulling him gently backwards.

"Come Ragnar, you are still not totally recovered."

He complied, but pulled his arm free of Luigi's grip. Shooting his father a grim look, he then stalked out of the throne room, Luigi in close pursuit.

* * *

One of the posts of Ragnar's bed snapped under his blows, as he raged. He'd already nearly thrown a chair out the window, only the chairs great size not allowing it to fall.

_It's all fucking bullshit!_

He stopped in his destructive ministrations and turned to Luigi.

"I want the Guard assembled in the palaces courtyard, _now!_"

"You cannot disobey the King's orders, Ragnar," Luigi protested, "You cannot become reviled! You know this!"

Ragnar shot him an evil glance, his eyes flashing with that inner rage which so terrified everyone. Luigi met his eyes, held them for a moment, and then turned to carry out his order.

Sitting alone, Ragnar felt himself being pulled apart, the beast inside pulling him towards death and destruction, while he himself tried to love.

_Damn me! Why did I have to try to kill Annie, she probably hates me now!_

He nearly got up then and went to her room, but a mental fist crashed down upon him.

_The price must be paid! _That rage filled voice said.

_Fuck your price! And fuck you! You have done nothing but ruin all that I have worked for, you tried to kill the woman I loved!_

_ The prophecy- _The beast said, but Ragnar cut it off.

Fuck _the prophecy. From this moment forward…_

Ragnar was dragged into his own mental world, again. Once again he floated in the void, looking at the grinning beast within.

_What, you will break the prophecy? Ha, you do not have the power!_

_ You forget, Beast, that you are a part of me! I will have your power!_

Ragnar reached out, grabbing the beast,

_You cannot handle my power! _

_ I am the Death Prince! I can handle whatever I want! We will come to an understanding, now._

_ Why should I, _The beast said snidely, _I like our arrangement._

_ Because, _Ragnar said darkly, _If we do not I shall cut you out of me! I grow tired of these games with you!_

Suddenly he was being shaken awake, as Luigi stood over him. His rage had drained away, and he simply felt tired.

"Your Guard has been assembled as you ordered, My Prince."

"Thank you, Luigi," Then Ragnar, looking chagrined, said, "Luigi… I am sorry for how I have acted recently."

Luigi nodded, and they headed out into the courtyard.

The twenty seven remaining guards that remained to Ragnar stood at attention as he walked out.

He saluted, then looked at the three pairs of swords that were laid in the spots that Todd, Buckley and Sid usually sat in.

All twenty seven saluted in turn.

"I release Sid, Buckley and Todd from my service," Ragnar called out, "They died honorably for my life, and the life of my Lady Annie. Let their… Families never want."

Ragnar cringed, knowing that their families had likely been in Vanirheim.

_I can't believe Vanirheim is gone… Damn Arthur! When I see him, I'm going to fucking rip his head off!_

"Now… I must bring you terrible news," Ragnar began, "News that I myself received only recently… Vanirheim has been destroyed by the Surtr. They burned it, and… killed all of its citizens."

He unfurled the burned standard before them, and they knew it true, as Ragnar did.

A startled cry went up from his men, a few falling to their knees in disbelief.

"Those murdering fucking bastards!" "No, my family…" "Why, why would they do this!"

Ragnar heard them all murmuring, even Nick and Tyr, both of whom had family in Vanirhem, looked downtrodden, especially with the wounds that still covered them.

"When do we ride to Vanirheim, My Prince," Nick called out, the anger in his eyes apparent. Ragnar had met his wife and children a few times…

"We shall not be riding for Vanirheim."

Shock rumbled through the ranks of his guards.

"Why, My Prince?"

Ragnar shook his head, knowing what he truly wished to do…

_I want to see Vanirheim for myself, to run its ashes through my fingers, to be sure… But I cannot._

"Because, we must ride with the Royal Army," Ragnar's voice became a shout, "_To avenge the deaths of our loved ones! To kill those who murdered them!"_

He saluted them again, and their spines stiffened as they returned the salute.

"We shall destroy them, wipe them from the face of this world! Not even their bones shall remain!"

The set of his men's eyes changed. Tyr and Nick both raised their voices.

_"We shall destroy them!"_

Ragnar nodded, and broke the salute.

"Be prepared to ride by tomorrow, sharpen your blades and rest. We shall not be getting any once we leave  
Yggadrasil. Dismissed!"

As the men began to file away, most reverting to the grief they felt for their lost families, Ragnar approached Tyr and Nick who were doing their best to hold back their own grief.

"Listen, I have a special mission for you two…"

Nick stepped forward, nodding.

"What is it, My Prince?"

"You are to remain behind and guard the Lady Annie, along with Eleanor."

He held up a hand, silencing their protests.

_I cannot bring her with me, for the beast inside _will _try to hurt her again._ He thought to himself, feeling like he should rip out his own heart.

"Eleanor cannot do it alone, and the both of you are injured still," Steam emitting from Nick's stump highlighted his point, "I would prefer to know that Annie is… safe."

"She won't be riding with you?" Tyr said, confusion spreading across his face.

"No… It's, too dangerous for her to be near me at this point."

Their eyes narrowed, then widened as they caught his meaning. They bowed to him, knowing the turmoil that was likely rampaging through him.

"We shall protect her with our lives, my Prince."

Then they walked away towards the Royal Apartments, while Ragnar stood in the courtyard as the sun rose high overhead. He handed Luigi the burnt standard.

"From now on, we shall fly that standard whenever we march. We are orphans now, with no home to return to… But we have each other…"

They returned to the Royal Apartments themselves, and Ragnar fell into a sleep blissfully free of any dreams or nightmares.

* * *

The Royal Army gathered in the courtyard of the Royal Palace, as the King spoke to them.

Ragnar and his men were joined by Suttungr, who felt the same need for revenge that all of the others did. He'd spent the previous day burying Fastvi and Ivar's heads on a hill outside of the city. Now he sat astride his horse next to Ragnar, wearing the blue and gold of his livery.

Even Master Tobias rode with them, having appeared out of nowhere, seemingly knowing all that had transpired the last few days. When Ragnar had asked him where he had gone off too, he wouldn't say.

The Army sat in formation for nearly an hour, with most of the population of Yggadrasil, having heard about the destruction of Vanirheim, congregated along the streets, waiting for the Royal army to march.

"And so I say unto you, my Royal Army," His father's long winded speech was finally wrapping up, and Ragnar breathed a sigh of relief. "Go forth and purge this world of the beasts! Slay them, and burn their bones! Now ride to Niflheim, and see my will done!"

He pointed dramatically in the general direction of Niflheim, and the entire army saluted. Then cries went up from the head of the army, and the column began its long parade past his father, and out the main gates.

Ragnar could see the standards his brothers, the green and blue of Freyr, and the red and gold of Sigmund, along with the complete blue of the Royal Guard, flapping in the wind at the head of the column, Ragnar's men were at the end of the column.

_But we shall be at the forefront of the fighting, I shall make sure of that!_

He felt eyes upon him, not from the crowd, but from the apartments behind him. He craned his neck around, and caught a flash of gold as someone darted out of sight…

Ragnar hadn't seen Annie since that terrible day, but Eleanor had told me that she was… back to her usual self. He'd sent her a note, knowing that he could not bring himself to see her, not before they marched.

_By the sky, I wish I could see her though… When I return, I'll make everything up to her!_

Looking ahead once again, he felt the unfamiliar weight of his war armor, the steel plate across his back and chest, with a cowl covering his neck, all hidden by his cloak. His two new knifes, now sporting leather grips that Luigi had wound himself, and hidden in newly made sheaths between his swords and his waist. They'd make a nasty surprise for anyone foolish enough to near him.

Without Nick and Tyr, his two next most experienced guards were Alex Nigohr and Beth Simonson, who rode behind Ragnar, Suttungr and Luigi. They were both experienced, and well known for their skill with the sword, but they were not up to par with Nick and Tyr. The same dark skinned recruit who had carried the standard into Yggadrasil, who Ragnar had discovered was named Annar, carried the larger, burnt and tattered standard, riding in front of Ragnar. He'd apparently proved himself very skilled with the sword.

_I must bring more skilled men such as him to my side._

A roaring cheer went up as Freyr, Dugan MacArthur by his side, led the army at a trot out of the gates, people calling out prayers to the sky to watch over them. The green and blue standard of Freyr, and the blue of the royal standard snapped in the wind of their passage side by side. The three hundred men of the Yggadrasil Guard complement followed, riding ten wide through the gates, then the men of Freyr's guard. A hundred men in his green and blue livery.

Sigmund was next, his hundred men wearing crimson, his standard flying high. The cheers bathed him, buffeted him in their strength. The beloved sons of the King's had passed, and the cursed ones now rode forth.

"We are a meager number, Brother," Suttungr said from beside him, barely audible over the roaring still coming from ahead. "They do not know the rage we carry in our hearts… I have no doubt your men will be worth more than the rest of the Army… And with you and I at the head…"

He looked over, and Ragnar met his gaze. Then Ragnar nodded, as they passed through the gates.

The cheering continued, but it dropped in volume considerably, as Ragnar and Suttungr passed by. Many pointed at the burned standard, and wide eyes sprung up everywhere as they noted how set his men's faces were.

_They don't know the half of it…_

It took the Army nearly an hour to wind its way through Yggadrasil, but when they reached the edge, they picked up their pace, and raced towards Niflheim.

_We will slaughter them!_


	15. Fire in the Night

Annie sat with her legs crossed, leaning against the headboard of her bed.

It was the day after the Royal Army, and Ragnar, had marched. And she felt an emptiness in her chest, like a piece of the puzzle that was her heart was missing.

She held the note he had sent her, reading it over and over. Ragnar's handwriting was bold and he had a dumb habit of adding unneeded flourish to some of the letters… But still she held on to it.

_Annie,_

_I cannot help but convey my greatest apologies for what transpired. There is something wrong with me. It is my belief that the 'Beast' inside me wishes to kill you, as it demonstrated yesterday. I wish to be by your side, always. However, until I am able to control the beast within me, we must stay separated. It is my hope that by the time I return from the War, we can be together and return you to your home._

_Love,_

_Ragnar_

When she'd first received it, there had been tear marks in several places.

_Life can never be simple for me, or for Ragnar…_

Eleanor, Tyr and Nick had been doing their best to keep her company, and Suttungr's wives and children had come to visit several times, but she knew she'd been very cold to them.

Now, she simply sat, and stared down.

_Please come back to me Ragnar… I forgive you._

* * *

"_Do not hesitate, Ragnar!_"

Ragnar struck out, a second to late, and Tobias was able to get under his strike. He drove his own strike into Ragnar's gut, then kicked his feet out from under him.

For the fourth or fifth time that day Ragnar ended up on his back, lying in the dirt.

The Army had made camp after nearly an entire day and night of riding. Ragnar's men had been given a spot far away from the spring, in an area with little cover and little materials to create fires from, but none of his men complained. Nor did Ragnar. They simply made due.

_We have a purpose._

Tobias stood over Ragnar, and Ragnar could feel Luigi standing somewhere to the side. His master stepped back, and his attention flickered to something happening in the distance.

_Opening!_

Ragnar lashed out, spinning his entire body, aiming a foot for the side of Tobias knee.

He was gratified to feel himself connect, and to feel Tobias knee pop as it was forced aside.

Then he was on his feet, driving forth his attack. He did not hesitate, his blows falling like rain, elbows, fists and feet flying. Tobias avoided most of them or redirected them, but a hard right cross slammed into his jaw. Ragnar saw that he was in a daze, and went for the kill strike…

His fist stopped just as it brushed Tobias throat.

"Do you yield, Master?"

Tobias actually smiled, the first time he had seen him do so.

"I yield," He said, bowing his head in defeat, "Excellent, Ragnar. You see what happens when you don't hesitate?"

Ragnar nodded, sitting down in the dirt and folding his legs.

"I'm beginning to see, Master," He mopped sweat from his forehead with a towel that Luigi tossed him, then stood, "I think we should call it a day… Two hours with Suttungr and then two hours with you has been quite… tiresome. If we don't meet the Surtr tomorrow then we'll do the same thing."

Tobias nodded, withdrawing to his own tent, Ragnar walked over to the edge of their camp, and looked towards their intended path. Niflheim was another day's ride, along the King's road that wound its way all the way to the north.

"Ragnar," Suttungr's familiar voice sad from behind him, "We've been called to 'planning meeting' with Freyr and the other commanders. It seems though, that we were informed at the very last minute."

Ragnar's eyes flashed with annoyance.

"I have a feeling this campaign is going to be a pain in the ass, Suttungr."

Suttungr nodded.

"Especially with Freyr and MacArthur doing their level best to discredit us and make us look stupid," They both spat on the ground, then laughed, "Well, once battle is joined… They'll need us."

It was Ragnar's turn to nod, before they made their way to the larger camp. The walk gave Suttungr a chance to talk to Ragnar privately that had been sorely needed.

"Listen, Brother," He said, "I wanted to apologize for… all the bad that I've caused in your life. Because I was a moron and blamed you for mother's death. I started a fucking rebellion, and caused all of this!"

He flung his hands into the air, waving them about so they encompassed the entire Army. Ragnar held up a hand before he could speak again.

"Suttungr, I forgive you," Suttungr stopped in his tracks, shocked.

"You forgive me? I tried my level best to kill you! The first time I saw you in years I took out all of my anger on you, cut off your arms! How can you forgive so easily?"

"Because," Ragnar looked back, smiling knowingly, "You ended up allowing me and Annie to escape, and you stopped me from… hurting Annie. And on top of that, we're both outcasts now, the wayward children of Inanna the Queen! But, I think now we have each other, and our loved ones."

Suttungr looked at his younger brother, nearly two decades younger than he was.

_And yet he is wise. That is what loneliness and despair will do to a young man…_

"We do have each other." He said, nodding.

They walked the rest of the trip in silence, looking straight ahead as most of the men of the Army chose to stop what they were doing and stare at them.

_We must pay them no heed, _Ragnar thought. _Our strength will draw them to us._

A servant stopped them at the front of the tent.

"What business do you have here?"

Suttungr produced the handwritten note that he had received.

"Our brother Freyr has requested us to meet in council with him."

"I know of no such invitation," The servant said, annoyed, then gestured to another servant, "You! Go ask the Prince if these two are supposed to be here!"

Ragnar felt his face heat in anger, being subjected to such an insult!

The other servant returned after a few minutes, and whispered in the ear of the head servant.

"It seems My Prince did command that you council with him, though he chastises you for being late!"

_If he says on more thing…_

Suttungr grabbed Ragnar by the arm and pulled him into the tent, heading through a second flap into Freyr's planning room.

His brother's tent was illustrious, far past the simplicity that Ragnar enjoyed. Rugs lined the floor, there were murals stretched across the walls, there was even an iron heater in the corner, pumping heat into the tent.

_Such wasteful luxury. Does Freyr even know that we're at _War?

"Ah, hello Suttungr, Ragnar," He said as they stepped into sight, "I must say, it's bad form to be late to the first war meeting!"

Ragnar held his tongue.

"Well, it seems the servant you sent got lost on the way to deliver your note," Suttungr said civilly, though there was an undercurrent of castigation. "But we are here now, can you please fill us in on what we missed?"

An annoyed mutter ran around the room.

MacArthur, the commanders of his three battalions, and Sigmund stood to one side, while a pair of men that Ragnar didn't know occupied the other side. Freyr stood at the head of the table, so Suttungr and Ragnar squeezed into the area at the foot of the table.

A detailed map of the area surrounding Niflheim, with a large set of markers indicating the current position of the Army. A broad valley, with the river Jormugand flowing down it, crossed through Niflheim, and arced near where the Army was located.

Ragnar noted one thing though, there were no markers indicating any scouts, or any possible enemy movement.

"Freyr, have you not dispatched scouts?" He blurted before he could stop himself. All of the heads at the table turned to him. Freyr's lip twitched.

"As I was _saying_, before you two interrupted us," Freyr said, his finely manicured nails drumming on the tabletop, "I do not believe we have need of any scouts at the moment, being as we still a day's ride from Niflheim. The Surtr likely do not even know of our presence."

"Are you _drunk_? Or just stupid?" Ragnar glared across the table at his brother, "The Surtr could even now be planning to attack us! And we would have no way to detect them until it was too late!"

Suttungr laid a hand on his shoulder, as Freyr exploded.

"Our Father the King has designated _me _commander of this expedition!" He yelled, slamming his fists onto the table, "I give the orders to this Army, not you, Death Prince! If you wish to waste your time patrolling and scouting, so be it! Now leave my tent! You are banned from these meetings!"

_Well that went well, _Ragnar thought angrily to himself as he stalked out of the tent, _Less than three minutes in the tent and I'm already kicked out. That has to be a record or something._

As he was making his way back to his camp, he heard yelling and struggling from a few tent rows over. He put his hood up to cover his face. Investigating the ruckus, he found a trio of men standing above a fourth, with a crowd gathering.

It was Annar.

"Fucking bastard, who said you could use our water," One of them said. He was a huge man, who could likely give Tyr a run for his money in height and weight, he wore the red and gold of Sigmund's men, "There's a tax on any of the Death Prince's men. You want to use our stuff, you gotta pay for it!"

Ragnar felt anger gathering inside him, as they stomped on Annar once again. The crowd grew even more. No one noticed Ragnar, walking about without his cloak or swords on, and with his hood up. He easily infiltrated the crowd, walking through until he stood at the edge of the circle that had formed.

"You really think we need you and your pipsqueak of a Prince? The Death Prince, ha! I've heard the little runt can't even control his anger! And that the big nosed she-bitch that he brought back with him left him! Guess he couldn't handle her properly like Eric would!"

_So, the servants of the Royal Apartments let that little fact out. Shit._

The crowd chuckled as the man thumped his chest and strutted about the circle.

Ragnar stepped into the circle, forcing himself to unclench his fist.

"You should really watch what you say," He said, letting his voice carry to the huge oaf across the circle, "Especially when your whore of a mother is out there somewhere servicing farm animals."

Ragnar heard maniacal laughter from inside himself.

_So, you've learned how to insult someone! _The Beast called from its pit within his heart. _Now can you back up the insult?_

The one that had called himself Eric turned slowly toward Ragnar, his face enraged.

"What did you say, fucker?"

Ragnar smiled.

_Good, he's going to be pissed when he charges._

"I said, your mother is a whore who services farm animals," Ragnar gave him a single fingered salute, "What, are you deaf?"

"Do you know who I am," The man said, swelling to his full immense height, "I am Eric the Strong! The best in the whole Guard of Prince Sigmund!"

_Well, we shall see if that is true, won't we?_

"Well, you really just look like an asshole that enjoys beating people up," Ragnar gestured to the two men who were still hovering above Annar, "I dislike people like you. Now, do I need to call your mother a whore again, or should I start on your pig-fucking father?"

Eric charged, his body lumbering forward.

_This is almost too easy._

He dropped, sweeping out with a kick. His foot slammed into Eric's knee, but it was like kicking a tree. Ragnar rolled out of the way, avoiding a powerful, but not very swift, fist. He stood and sent a hard right hook slashing up into the man's head. He staggered, but didn't go down.

The crowd that was still gathering watched in amazement, as if this Eric was particularly skilled.

_He's just big. Really, _really, really, big!

"Little shit!" He yelled, rubbing his cheek.

Ragnar let out a powerful combination, forcing Eric to retreat, but none of the blows taking him down.

_I've got to put him out… _

Several kicks pummeled the great man's legs, but still he didn't go down. A backhanded slap from Eric sent Ragnar sprawling though. His hood flapped back onto his shoulders, revealing his features to the crowd.

Ragnar rolled over his shoulder, feeling the intense pain in his shoulder. Eric had likely broken his shoulder.

Eric came on, oblivious to the Prince who stood before him, and swung heavily. Ragnar ducked under the clumsy blow, twisting his body and slamming a knee into the larger man's groin. Then his arm was locked in a choke hold around the man's neck.

_Damn, this guy's a little tougher than I thought he'd be!_

He felt Eric's throat collapse as he heaved backwards with his arms, felt his hands scrabbling across his face. Ragnar held the choke hold, for a few seconds longer, then released it.

Before Eric could turn around, he threw all of his weight into a single punch that sprawled the larger man out, and left Ragnar's hand steaming.

The crowd was silent, seeing who was standing before them. Then Ragnar heard a few whispers and murmurs throughout the crowd, as he went over to check on Annar. The two other men

"Is that the Death Prince?" "Yeah, he… just beat the shit out of Eric!" "Holy sky, and he was the best that we have!"

Ragnar didn't even acknowledge any of the comments, for he was busy helping Annar up.

"Why did you leave the camp alone? You know the rule, Annar, no Guard is to leave camp alone. Rule of threes remember?"

As soon as he was standing, he bowed deeply to Ragnar.

"I'm so sorry for involving you my Prince," His young voice was full of apology, "It won't happen again."

Ragnar looked at him for a moment, then turned to see Eric's two comrades attempting to drag him away.

"I would have you all listen to me," He called out to the crowd, but he already had their undivided attention, "If _ever _I hear that you are attempting to draw a 'tax' from my men, for the water that flows in Jormungand, I shall kill those responsible. And if he is your best, then your best is not good enough. Now, good day."

Luigi made quite a show when Ragnar returned, seeing how he had acquired quite a few more bruises, and his clothes were torn.

"Did you get into a fight with someone at the council?"

"Yes and no," Ragnar said, not meeting his Guardian's gaze, "I may, _may_ have called Freyr an idiot and a drunk and gotten kicked out of the meetings… But the bruises and such are because I found a group of Sigmund's men terrorizing Annar."

Luigi looked at the younger guard, who did his best to disappear.

"Do not hold him accountable," Ragnar defended him, "He did nothing except try to get some water. And Eric the Strong and his lackey's tried to get a 'tax' from him. You know what I did already, don't you, Luigi?"

"That bastard Eric… I can see him doing something that stupid," Luigi said, scratching his head, "But, damn it Ragnar, you need to be at those planning meetings. Any day now we could meet the Surtr, and now you have to rely on Suttungr for information… Oh, hell."

Suttungr was walking up to the tent, a strange smile hovering on his lips.

"They kicked me out too," He called as he approached, stopping near the other trio, "I called MacArthur a moron. Can you believe he wants to just rush into Niflheim and sit there," Suttungr pitched his voice in a comical version of MacArthur's drawl, "'Oi, we'll just charge in and be sitting there before they can even do anything about it'. I couldn't stop myself."

Ragnar looked at his older brother for a moment, and then began to laugh, a chuckle that turned into bellowing laughter. Suttungr laughed right along with him. Luigi looked at the two of them and threw his hands up in the air.

_They're too much alike for their own good._

* * *

_Why did I come here again?_

Annie had finally allowed her guardians to drag her outside of the apartments, from which she'd steadfastly refused to leave the past four days. She'd usually just sit in her room, looking out the window towards the road that the Army had left on.

But finally Tyr had stormed in and told her to get ready, 'you're not lying around on your fanny for one more second!'. His wounds were still healing, for Annie had chosen not to teach them how to prioritize as she did with Ragnar.

_Maybe I should…_

Now, Eleanor, Tyr, Nick and Suttungr's family sat in a crowded theater, watching as a man played a strange instrument that Annie had never seen before, huge. With hundreds of white and black teeth. His hands moved across the teeth, producing noises that grated against her senses. Eleanor, who was seated beside her, seemed to enjoy it though, tapping along with the tune.

"Comeon, Annie, don't they have harpsichords where you're from?"

Annie looked up, noticing everyone at the large table was looking at her. She looked down at the plate or nearly untouched food in front of her…

"No… my people don't have a lot of music…"

"Well that's sad," Little Fredrik said from down at the end of the table, even as he shoveled a spoonful of food into his ravenous little gullet, "What do you do for fun than?"

Annie looked down, unwanted memories flashing through her mind. Then she looked up, feeling embarrassed with all of them staring at her.

"Well, it was different throughout the lands where I lived. I lived alone with my father for most of my life… We didn't socialize a lot outside of Raion."

Her only friends had been Reiner, Bertoldt, Berik and a few other children. They'd grown further apart as her father had increased her training.

"Sounds boring, Aunt Annie!" Fredrik said, wiping his mouth with his sleeve, "At least you have us now!"

His words struck her, and she felt a warmth that she hadn't felt in the days since she'd seen Ragnar reawaken.

_I do have them… And they're good people. Just like Ragnar… _

* * *

Ragnar felt disgust swell up inside him as he led the entirety of his guard down a winding side road, towards a still burning village. If Ragnar's maps were right, then it had been a small mining town that had provided Niflheim with the needed ore for its great forges. But now it was simply a billowing firestorm that lit up the night.

"Luigi, have you sighted anything of interest?"

His Guardian was next to him, a spyglass trained unmoving on the village.

"The village isn't totally engulfed yet," He said, his voice low, almost a growl, "But it's going to be in a few minutes. There's a homestead a half kilometer to the west, closer to the mountains, I count at least three Jotunn bumming around. Two in the fifteen meter class and one in the ten meter. They don't look wild. Maybe a dozen men are doing something in and around the house… It doesn't look good."

Ragnar squinted, trying to see what Luigi was seeing, but gave up. Instead, he spurred his horse ahead to where Suttungr was leading the guards.

"Suttungr, looks like we've caught a group of raiders, finally."

The Royal Army, helmed by Freyr, had flailed about in the area around Niflheim, unable to bring the Surtr to battle. After a dozen men had been killed in a well-executed ambush, for no losses from the Surtr, his brother had finally given into reason and began to send out patrols.

Though Ragnar had been elated that his brother had made a sensible decision, he truly disliked how he went about it. Ragnar's men were forced to patrol an area that experienced the greatest number of attacks, while the Royal Army sat back near Niflheim.

Ragnar knew his men didn't mind… they wanted to meet the Surtr, but with their main source of support twenty kilometers away, Ragnar didn't want to get stuck in too deeply.

Which was why for a week he'd been unable to bring the Surtr to battle.

_But now they've decided to linger over their kill for a little too long… And it's going to cost them!_

"Yeah, I heard Luigi," Suttungr said as Ragnar came up abreast of him, "The odds seem favorable for us, but we must be cautious."

"What're you thinking for a plan of attack?"

Suttungr scratched the stubble that had begun to accumulate on his face. Ragnar's face was in need of a shave too.

"Two teams, I'll take a dozen men and you have the rest. My group will feint towards them, then you catch them as they follow us."

Ragnar nodded, and signaled for the rest of his men to gather around.

He explained the plan, while Luigi kept an eye on the enemy, and split them up into their teams. Then they rode to within a quarter mile of the homestead before dismounting. Suttungr had taken his group in even closer.

"It should be any second now…"

The night lit up as several members of Suttungr's team dismounted and transformed, their horses having been training to run on away from the explosions.

Using the backlight from the burning village, Ragnar watched though Luigi's spyglass as he lay upon the crest of a small hill, barely large enough to conceal his team. Suttungr's great horned form slammed forward into one of the titans, as another seven or eight of the Surtr transformed.

They struggled for a few moments, Suttungr slamming out one of his great fists. The steaming corpse of a Jotunn collapsed, and Suttungr began his 'retreat'.

"Here they come!" Ragnar yelled to his men, who began to spread out, fifteen meter intervals so they had room to transform.

Suttungr's form jumped over their position, immediately turning about to confront the enemy. The rest of his team did the same. Then the Surtr stormed over them. Ragnar looked up as a massive foot glided overhead.

"Now!"

Ragnar bit down on his hand, and felt the intoxicating feeling of pure power as the flesh of his Jotunn wrapped him. He felt its nerves lashing themselves to his body, the heat that the armor he wore only increased.

But there was one thing he didn't feel.

_I am still here, fool_!

The beast called from the pit. It didn't try to wrestle control from him though, for which Ragnar was thankful.

At the sudden appearance of the second team, the Surtr panicked and tried to flee. But Ragnar and Luigi's team wouldn't allow that. They were trapped between Suttungr manifested a pair of swords and reengaged, his team following him as he whirled his massive body.

Ragnar clutched a Surtr's head, and wrenched it off, before slamming one of his lower fists down upon the exposed man.

_Well, that was over quickly._

Where a dozen Surtr had stood were only the rapidly desiccating corpses of their Jotunn. While the triumphant men of Ragnar's guard stood about.

Ragnar tore himself free of his Jotunn, hopping off as it slid to the ground. His men did the same. Then he whistled, and waited a moment. A thundering of hooves, and then his horse was there, and he was climbing into its saddle. He flicked the reins, looking about for Luigi.

Luigi rode past him, already heading towards the homestead.

"That was well done!" Luigi called, "The timing was almost perfect, and surprise was total!"

"Yeah, it was," Ragnar said, as he followed, "Did we lose anyone?"

Luigi shook his head, and Ragnar felt himself relax. The thunder of charging horses precluded anymore conversation, as the rest of the guard caught up to them. They bore down upon the few remaining Surtr, who looked completely exhausted. Then additional movement caught his eye.

_What are all these women doing here…?_

The beast peeked its head out of its pit, and he felt its rage trickling into him.

_You know what the Surtr are doing… They are taking their spoils of war. Kill them!_

"Surround them," Ragnar ordered, stamping the beast back, taking several deep breaths to calm himself.

He dismounted, and began walking towards the homestead. When he was within a dozen meters of the house, someone called out to him. A man in the brown cloak of a high ranking Surtr stood with a young girl, maybe thirteen or fourteen. Her red hair was ragged, and she was bruised and bleeding in several spots. Her dress was also torn...

The man called out again, as Ragnar came into the lamplight. He had a knife pressed against the girl's throat. His men were hanging back

"Stay where you are! Do not come any closer or this girl dies!"

Ragnar continued walking, though he slowed his pace.

"Stop, I said!" The Surtr called, pressing the knife even harder. Blood wept from the girl's neck. Her face, which had until that point been slack, tightened and contorted with pain.

"I shall not stop," Ragnar said, "You shall release the girl, now."

"Why the hell should I! You'll kill me as soon as I let go of her!"

Ragnar smiled.

"Would you rather die quickly, or would you rather I flay you alive?"

_Damn the beast…_ He said, feeling its miasma permeating his soul, a dark feeling that kept spreading.

"I'd prefer not to die at all!" The man said. Ragnar watched, his muscles coiling, _knowing _that the Surtr was about to make a mistake. "Fuck you!"

The knife came away from the girl's neck, pointing towards Ragnar, who had burst forward the final few feet. His hands came away from his waist with his two knives, slashing the man's knife hand off.

The Surtr screamed then, releasing the girl. Ragnar shouldered her aside as he stepped forward, the knife in his left hand reaching out to bury itself in the man's throat, while the other slashed across his abdomen. The screaming came to a sudden halt as Ragnar took the man's head off, his right hand slashing back through his neck.

Ragnar tensed, feeling someone touch his leg, and went to throw himself to the side. But he caught a flash of red hair in his peripheral vision, and halted his movement. The young girl was holding onto his leg, crying and thanking him. Relaxing, he sheathed his knives and patted the girl on the head.

It was then that he looked up. His men had taken his movement as a signal, and all of the remaining Surtr, except for two, were lying dead on the ground. Luigi was standing near a cluster of two, wiping his blades on a piece of cloth torn from a Surtr's uniform.

Ragnar reached down and did his best to pry the young girl from his leg.

"Comeon, comeon, you gotta let go…" He said, tugging on one of her tiny little arms, "I need to take care of some things. Beth, could you help me! Take care of her please!"

Beth, short and squat, but with a motherly spirit belying her total ruthlessness in combat, came over and coaxed the girl to let Ragnar go.

"Thank you, now," Ragnar bent down onto one knee, "What happened?"

The girl looked up, green eyes still bathed in tears.

"The… those men showed up yesterday," She began, looking towards the two Surtr that remained, "They came in as Jotunn… The local guards tried to stop them, but they… they couldn't do anything against them!"

Ragnar listened, feeling his anger swelling.

"What happened after they killed the guards, young miss?"

She reached up and held her left arm with her right hand, her face going completely blank.

"They…" She shuddered, "They… killed all of the men and children… then they rounded up all of the woman and…and…and…"

Ragnar held up a hand, knowing exactly where her tale would end up. He wanted to hear none of it.

"I am sorry we could not get here faster," He took her hand in his, "But you are safe now, I give you my word as Ragnar, the Death Prince."

The girl's eyes flashed up, staring into Ragnar's face.

"Y- You're a Prince?"

Ragnar stood, straightening his cloak where it had caught on his armor.

"Yes, I am Prince Ragnar, Seventh Prince of Jotunheim. Now, I have some business to take care of."

As he walked away, he didn't get to see the girl stare after him and mouth his title.

Ragnar headed towards the two captive Surtr, who were looking stonily at him as he approached.

"Where is the main force of the Surtr?" He said bluntly, coming to stand in front of the older looking man.

The old man spit in his face, and began to curse him.

Luigi slammed a booted foot into the man's jaw, snapping his neck to the side. The old man huddled on the ground, spitting out several teeth.

"We'll never tell you anything!" The younger one yelled, Ragnar thought they almost looked like father and son…

_Threaten the son, and the father shall surely yield! _The beast called to him.

_No, we are not animals. _He chastised.

Ragnar stood, pulling out a handkerchief to wipe his face.

"Get these two in irons," He called to his men, "Take whatever you can from the homestead, and make sure the woman are taken care of. We'll set up camp for the rest of the night, and ride out in the morning!"

His guards set to their work, while Ragnar looked up at stars.

_Annie, I hope you're okay. I'll be back with you soon enough._

But he knew in his heart that he may not see her for quite some time.


	16. A Rising Crescendo

Three weeks.

Twenty one long, grinding days had passed for Ragnar. Most of them spent riding in circles, though there had been several short, sharp battles. Twice, the Surtr had ambushed them, costing Ragnar two men on the first, and another on the second. But his guards had taken at least thirty heads in turn, including the three ambushes that they themselves had struck.

Three weeks without Annie. That was what hurt the worst for him. The hole in his heart was palpable. He had dreamed of her nearly constantly, and those around him had to be noticing how _irritable _he'd been lately.

Ragnar lay on his cot, a thin sheet pulled over him, staring at the roof of his tent. The camp outside was just beginning to awaken, the noises of servants and their helpers kindling the fires and cooking the morning meals.

Rising, Ragnar stretched, feeling the pain that coursed through his body. Master Tobias and Suttungr had been riding him pretty hard during their sessions each morning, but from what they'd said, he was actually beginning to improve. He'd defeated Tobias twice more, but he still couldn't beat Suttungr. Some of the men from the other parts of the Army had taken to watching them.

_Let them see me growing stronger._

He scrubbed his face from the small tub of water by his cot, before hanging his head.

_I can't do this anymore. Not without Annie._

Ragnar felt tears welling up.

_Why can't she be here with me, _He thought, _I need to hear her voice! I need to feel her touch, kiss her lips! Damn it!_

His hands trembled, as they had every morning for the past three days, as memories of his short time with her swept through his mind. Steadying his hands, he grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and began to scribble a letter to her.

_Dear Annie,_

_The War has not gone well. I've lost three men, and don't see any chance of getting reinforcements anytime soon. Your grandfather and Suttungr_

He stopped writing, crumpled the paper and threw it into the corner of the tent, where a considerable pile had formed. Grabbing another sheet of paper, he wrote simply:

_Annie,_

_I miss you, and hope all is well._

_Ragnar_

He held it in his hands for a long time, staring down at the letters. He folded it, deciding that this would have to be enough. A spot of wax from a candle, a push of his ring, imprinting his seal and holding the letter together.

The courier hadn't left, but he didn't seem too happy when Ragnar walked up.

"This is to make it to the Royal Apartments, to be delivered to Lady Eleanor Styr or Lady Annie."

The man, more a boy when Ragnar looked at him again, looked at the letter for a moment before stuffing it into his satchel.

"Yes, My Lord."

Then the boy was trotting off, and Ragnar was making his way back to camp. He looked towards the dimly visible form of Niflheim. Freyr and the other leaders of the Army had decided to take up residence there, leaving most of the daily chores to their subordinates.

He spat on the ground, remembering how little support his men had gotten from Freyr. Usually, a group from the Army would show up several hours after a battle. But it was always too little too late. The Army knew this too, they'd had no successes so far against the Surtr, while Ragnar and his measly little group of guards had killed their own number in Surtr, while the Army had accounted for a handful.

They still hadn't been able to lock down the Surtr's base in the area, where their main force was staging out of. Ragnar had been pushing further and further south and west with each patrol, trying to get some indication. Even the nitwits in the Army could bring to battle the Surtr's main force with at least some likelihood of victory.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the presence that had come up behind him.

"Ragnar, sending love letters now, are we?"

He turned to find Suttungr standing a few paces away from him.

"Oh, hey brother. And not a love letter… Just something."

Suttungr smiled.

"I bet," He said, "I gave the courier a few letters for Arnora, Griselda and the children."

"Brother, how do you cope with it?"

Ragnar had stepped close to his brother, and though he was a few inches taller than Suttungr, he still felt like he was looking up to him.

Suttungr lifted an eyebrow, and then noted how exhausted Ragnar looked. The bags that were beginning to form under his eyes, the scraggly beard that he'd let grow and the… emptiness in his eyes.

"Ragnar, have you been sleeping at all?"

Ragnar averted his eyes, looking down. Suttungr reached out and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"You need to get some sleep, Ragnar! How do you expect to lead your guard when you can barely function! Now comeon, you're going back to bed. Damn mine and Tobias' training."

He began to push Ragnar towards his distant tent, but Ragnar resisted.

"Tell me, Suttungr! How do you deal with being away from your wives?"

Suttungr stopped pushing and looked into his brothers eyes.

"Simple, I trust them, and just try to send them my love whenever I can," His lips quirked up, "Now trust me, you need to goto bed! Today is the one day we get off from patrols."

Ragnar gave in and allowed his brother to lead him back to his tent.

* * *

"You are under arrest!"

Eren looked up, hearing the vaguely familiar voice from behind, as he walked down the streets of Chlorba. The Scouting Legion had come here to launch the next expedition beyond the Walls, but they'd experienced nothing but trouble.

Replacement parts for their 3DMG gear hadn't arrived on schedule, the forges that produced their blades had turned out half the number they should have, and they'd only received a dozen replacement members, instead of the forty they were promised.

Erwin, along with Eren and Levi, had spent the morning trying to persuade the owners of the forges to speed up their work. Which had turned into Levi threatening them rather violently.

_Luckily we kept any blood from being spilled._

The entire party turned to find Niles Dawk, along with a dozen members of the Military Police, standing with rifles trained on them.

"What the fuck do you want, Dawk?" He heard Levi say.

"By order of the King," Dawk yelled. Eren heard the zipping noise of 3DM gear, and a dozen more military police appeared, their blades unsheathed as they landed atop the rooftops. "The Scouting Legion shall be disbanded, and all of its upper level members jailed! Eren Jaeger shall henceforth be transferred to the Military Police, as will all members of the 104th Legion."

_What the hell?_

Levi moved to interpose himself between the group, but Erwin's single remaining hand shot out to block him.

"Stop, Levi," He said, "We shall do as they say."

Eren and Levi both looked at the Commander, as the Military Police closed in.

"Commander, what are we doing?" Eren whispered, "We can take them."

Erwin turned his calculating eyes on Eren, holding his gaze for a moment.

"There are other objectives we must consider, don't do anything foolish," He said quietly, "Remember what I asked you all those months ago. Who is the real enemy?"

Eren blinked, and thought furiously, even as the Military Police roughly placed him in shackles and hobbled his feet.

* * *

"Is it true then? My wayward daughter has returned?"

Historia looked up into her father's eyes, the same shade of blue as her own. Unlike her own, his were exuding pure fury. Though his lordly voice did not hold any of that fury. He sounded as if he was glad to see her.

After her return from the successful operation to retrieve Eren, she had been summoned to the central district. Someone must have heard her using her true name, and not that gossamer lie, Krista. After being dragged away from her devastated friends, by members of her father's entourage, she'd been brought to her families' estate.

There, they had locked her away for weeks, albeit in splendor and luxury instead of in chains and filth. She'd tried numerous times to escape, but without any kind of gear, she'd been ill equipped, and had barely made it out of the house before she was recaptured.

_They were trying to break me, before my father spoke to me. Well, I learned enough from Ymir that they couldn't break me if they tried._

At the thought of her lost friend, she felt a pang in her heart, but cut it off as he father began to speak again. Several members of his entourage, including his wife, her "mother", the woman who had made Historia's life a living hell, watched with hard eyes.

_That monster was the one that killed my mother._

"I am relieved to see that you are okay," Her father spoke falsely again, "But too hear that you ran away to join the military. How could you do such a thing?"

Historia remained silent, until her father reached out and shook her.

"Why, Historia, _why?_ Do you think yourself better than us now?"

She flinched as his hand reared back, and she winced in pain as his hand slammed into the side of her face.

"You think since you got to play dress up and wear a uniform that you're better than us? Eh, is that why you're silent? _Speak now!"_

He slapped her again and again, but she didn't speak.

_I have nothing to say to these people, they are weak._

Her father eventually wore himself out, and ordered her taken back to her room.

_I shall escape. I shall see Ymir again._

She smiled at the thought of the woman she loved.

* * *

Drumming hooves, beating hearts, breathe visible in the cold.

Ragnar awoke to them all. He drearily got up, and noticed that the sun was coming up as he pushed open his tent flap. A cold blast of air hit him, and he was glad that he had put on his cloak.

_Suttungr was right,_ he though, _I do feel a lot better now._

He looked over to find Luigi standing, speaking with a pair of men on horseback wearing his brothers' livery. Luigi turned to look at Ragnar as the two riders began to make their way back to Niflheim.

"You and Suttungr have been summoned," He said, as Ragnar buckled his sword belt onto his waist. "As are myself, Beth and Alex. Apparently they received an envoy from the Surtr."

Suttungr walked up at that point, with Master Tobias in tow.

"What in the hell is Freyr thinking," Suttungr cursed, gripping his sword hilts with white knuckled anger, "We know that Arthur is a rat bastard, how can he think to speak with his envoy! This is going to be a clusterfuck."

Ragnar agreed with his brother, but held his silence. They saddled their horses, and rode towards Niflheim. The miles long ride was not overly taxing, but entering the town was. Niflheim, while not as large as Yggadrasil, was a large city, with at least twenty thousand people inside the city proper, and a quarter that again in the outskirts.

Suttungr turned, seeing Ragnar's distasteful look.

"Just be glad they aren't throwing things at us," He said, as their two huge warhorses clopped down the paving stones, "They're showing us quite a bit of indifference. That's an improvement!"

"I'd have to agree. I just wish we didn't have to come here under such circumstances."

The Governor's residence, where Ragnar and Suttungr's brother Rolf usually lived, was grotesquely ornate, rivalling even the King's Palace in Yggadrasil with its majestic columns and grandiose façade. They rode through the gate, and found a dozen men in brown cloaks eyeing them from under their raised hoods.

"Fucking Surtr…" He heard Suttungr mutter.

Dismounting, their three guards followed Ragnar and Suttungr into the Governor's house, and were directed to a large room. Freyr stood, speaking to a man wearing the brown cloak of a Surtr, but something seemed familiar about him…

"Is that a… Hninga?" Ragnar whispered to Luigi.

"Yes, that is Davos Hninga… The one who put together the assassination attempt on your life… and Annies."

_Kill. Kill the enemy!_

The Beast's urging hit him like a tidal wave, seeing the mustached man turn his eyes upon him. He clenched his fists, feeling the hate and rage rising.

_Stop it, damn it!_

He relaxed, as the Beast slunk back into its pit. And walked in step with his brother, their Guards choosing not to follow any further, before stopping a dozen paces from Davos. The man, his bald head shining and his long mustachios twitching, turned and sneered at them.

"I think I'll be leaving now," He said, "I'm beginning to feel a sickness coming on."

Ragnar scowled at the man, which made the man laugh.

"Ah, Brothers, good, you're here," Freyr said as they approached him, "Father has sent word that you are to return to Yggadrasil with your men. And anyways, I no longer require your services, especially now that Lord Arthur shall be coming to sign a peace treaty."

"What?" Ragnar and Suttungr both said in sync.

"Lord Davos was sent by Arthur to negotiate," Freyr said, "The man only wants peace. His price was easy to give him. He shall remain Lord of Muspell, and we shall not attack him anymore."

Ragnar was dumbstruck by his brother's lack of sense. His mouth opened, but snapped shut when Suttungr launched into a tirade.

"Freyr, for goodness sakes," He said, "Have a bit of sense! Arthur is simply maneuvering, trying to draw you into a-"

"Shut up, Suttungr," Freyr yelled, his fists clenched and face pinched with anger, "I want peace! And I shall have it! You and Ragnar are the only ones holding us back from it," His voice trailed off, "When I become King, I shall most definitely not be having you at court!"

Ragnar snorted, watching his brother with eyes that finally saw him for what he was.

_A coward's blood runs through his veins. 'Peace' is what he wants, but if you aren't willing to fight for what you want, then you don't deserve it._

His hand went out and grabbed Suttungr's shoulder.

"Suttungr, let's go." He said simply, before turning on his heel and walking out. Suttungr held Freyr's gaze until the other man averted his gaze, then he too followed.

Neither heard what Freyr mumbled under his breath.

"Have a nice trip, brothers."

* * *

"Astrid, stop harassing Annie for a moment and go help your brother."

Arnora and Annie sat on the couch in their room, which was much larger than Annie's. Griselda had taken the two other children out to see the King. Eleanor and Tyr were lazing on another couch across from them, while Nick stood by the door, legs spread and hands behind his back. And Astrid was busy asking Annie questions about her fighting technique, which they had practiced just this morning.

"So, Annie, have you heard the news yet?"

Annie looked up from trying to fix her dress, to gaze into the older women's eyes. She felt lightheaded and slightly nauseous, her stomach had been hurting for the past few days.

"What news?"

"The King has decided to recall Suttungr and Ragnar," She said, and Annie's eyes flew open with… what, anticipation, excitement, she couldn't decide, "They should be here within the next few days. What will you do when he returns?"

Annie thought about it for a minute.

"I think I would like to see him, very much." She said simply, feeling the ache in her bones for the man who had so entangled her affections, "Very, very much."

Arnora smiled, and then looked up as someone knocked on the door. All eyes turned as Nick opened the door and ushered in Griselda and the other two children, who quickly went to their rooms.

"They both decided it would be a fun idea to play with the guards," Griselda said, pulling out a package that smelled of fresh bread, and sending a scathing look after the two quickly retreating children, "Snuck up behind one and tied his boots together!"

Everyone laughed, even Annie. The smell of the bread grew strong in her nostrils, and became overpowering…

_What in the hell?_

She dashed for the bathroom door, barely making it before she emptied the contents of her stomach into a sink. Eleanor and Arnora were behind her, and held her hair.

"Annie, what's wrong?"

Annie tried to look up, but grew dizzy and dropped limply into Eleanor's muscular arms.

"I… don't know," She said, wiping her mouth with a towel that Arnora handed her, "I must be getting sick…"

Eleanor and Arnora exchanged glances, as Griselda hustled the children and the pair of curious men away.

"Annie… um," Eleanor began, trying to put her thoughts together delicately, "Have you ever been sick before?"

_Now that I think about it, I don't remember ever being sick, except after Trost…_

"Not that I can remember, why?"

"Jotunn don't get sick, at least not like normal people," Arnora said, "This is going to sound slightly intrusive, but… when was the last time you and Ragnar, um… you know. Made love."

_What the hell are they getting at? Did Ragnar get her sick?_

"I don't know what you're talking about," She said innocently.

"Oh stop it, Annie," Eleanor said, rolling her eyes, "The only time I remember them doing it was, what, about a month ago?"

_How in the hell does she know?!_

"I'm your Guardian," She said, as if reading Annie's mind, "I just know these kind of things. It's my job."

Arnora turned expectant eyes on Annie.

"What? Yes, we did it a month ago, but not since then," She said, her strength coming back to her a little bit, "What of it? Did Ragnar infect me with something?"

She blushed red when both of the women began to laugh.

"I'm serious, why am I sick?"

Arnora wiped tears from her face.

"You're partly right, Annie," She said, her voice filled with humor, "Ragnar did infect you with something… A baby. That's just about the only thing it could be."

Annie's mouth dropped open, and the world began to close in around her.

_What the fuck. _She thought, before fainting.

* * *

**Sorry for the extended waits between chapters, works picked up quite a bit, and I decided to resprain my ankle, which requires pain meds. Pain meds that make me write really strange stuff. **

**Now, I'm happy with how the story is progressing, I have an idea of how I'm going to end it. But nonetheless, I had quite a bit of trouble writing this chapter. Couldn't decide what I wanted to do, and that's the reason I'm gonna claim for, well, the last little chapter. Don't get too excited though, I've been rereading the manga and watching all the depressing stuff I can, so expect the worst. **

**Message me if you have any questions, or favorite, follow or review if you like it!**


	17. Something Lost, Something Gained

"What the fuck is Father thinking," Ragnar cursed as he and his guard trotted down the king's road towards Yggadrasil. They were only a few miles away from the outskirts of the city, nearing the end of their three day journey. "Why would he recall us home? We're the only part of the Army that has shown any sort of results against the Surtr."

"Oh, quit belly aching, Ragnar," Suttungr said, "What's done is done."

Ragnar stuck out his tongue at his brother, but relaxed back into his saddle a little more.

"And at least, Ragnar," Luigi deadpanned from behind him, "You'll get to see Annie. Doesn't that fill you with youthful lust?"

"Of course it does, but…" Ragnar tightened his grip on the reins, "I still haven't learned to control the beast."

_Damn, right you haven't. _It called to him.

"Well, then we'll just have to keep an eye on you two, won't we?" Suttungr said.

"Yeah… that'll sure be fun."

Ragnar's muttering was brought to a halt by… a noise. He pitched his ear upwards, attempting to assess what it was…

"Ragnar, get down!"

Luigi's shout brought his head around, right before he vaulted off of his own horse and dragged Ragnar down.

"What the fuck, Luigi-"

A wave of force picked him up and tossed him through the air, Luigi holding on tightly the whole way. His skin was burning, but he reoriented himself while he was in the air, trying to look back towards where his men had been.

"Hold on, Ragnar." Luigi gasped at him, before sinking his teeth into his hand.

Ragnar squeezed his eyes shut as Luigi's Jotunn burst into life, with its hand wrapped tightly around him. It slammed down on its feet, rolling up and turning, back towards the destruction that lay behind them.

"No!"

His eyes shot wide as his eyes took in the carnage behind him. He saw Suttungr's Jotunn form, standing, along with Alex' and Annar's, along with three others, but… all he saw other than that was… death.

_How could this happen, what did that!_

His question was answered as more explosions blossomed, and he snapped his head towards the sky. A swarm of small black spheres slammed down out of the sky, exploding with tremendous force. One of them caught Alex, shredding the entire left side of his Jotunn. Ragnar watched Master Tobias Jotunn dodge through the explosions, coming out unscathed on the other side.

_Bombs? But where are they coming from? Do they have catapults? _

His thoughts were cut off as he noted the next group of irregularly shaped dots…

_Oh for fucks sake! People?_

A dozen men and women, soared through the air towards Luigi and Ragnar. Ragnar focused in on one of them, and saw the fluttering brown cloak of a Surtr. Then a dozen Jotunn exploded into being, just before they slammed into the ground.

"Luigi," He screamed up at the Jotunn, "Let me go! I need to fight?"

He saw the black eyes turn down towards him, saw the recognition of what he said, but didn't feel the hand loosen.

"_Now!"_ He yelled.

Luigi let him loose, before jumping backwards out of the way.

_Beast! Now is your time! Give me your strength!_ He called towards the pit in his heart.

All he heard in return was silence.

His teeth sunk into his hand, and he felt his Jotunn wrap its behemoth form around him.

The Surtr charged, and Luigi and Ragnar went to meet them.

* * *

"So what does it feel like to be a monster?"

Eren looked up at one of the Military Police officers sitting across from him in the carriage. He had been separated from the Commander and Levi, and forced to sit in an underground cell for most of a day, while they prepared his restraints.

_Fucking assholes, I can't move any part of my body…_

Shackles held his arms and legs tightly, while a horses bit was stuck in his mouth, so that he couldn't even close it. It was incredibly uncomfortable, and he periodically tried to stretch his arms and legs a little.

There were only two members of the Military Police in the cabin with him, they both wore 3DM gear, and had rifles pointed vaguely in the direction of his head.

"Hey fuckface, did you hear me," One of them reached out and shoved the barrel of his rifle into his right eye, "Oh wait, you have that bit in my mouth, like a common fucking horse."

_Take this thing out and I swear I'll fucking bite you to death, at a minimum, _he thought darkly. _These two clowns better be glad Mikasa isn't here…_

The carriage hit a bump, and Eren nearly bit his tongue, while the two incompetents sitting across from him nearly dropped their rifles. One of them turned and pounded on the wall, where the driver sat.

"Try to avoid the bumps, Jackson, you turd!"

They were treated to another series of bumps, and then the carriage slammed to a stop.

"What the hell? Lundson, let's check it out."

The two guards opened the doors, and stepped out…

A pair of rifles cracked, followed by the sound of a pair of bodies hitting the ground limply.

_What's going on?_

A familiar face leaned into the compartment.

_Ah, shit, its horse-face._

* * *

Ragnar killed another Surtr, feeling the steam trickle from all of his hands. One of his arms lay somewhere on the battlefield, after a Surtr had gotten a hold of it. Sixteen Surtr now lay dead on the field behind him, but his strength was flagging.

Suttungr's form appeared beside him, as did Luigi, Tobias and Annar. They were all that was left.

_Twenty of us left Niflheim… and now it's just us five. How could this happen?_

As he had killed the Surtr, his mind had wandered back and forth from those thoughts. The Surtr couldn't have known about his Father's recalling himself and Suttungr unless someone had…

And there his mind always faltered, because, the only one who could have divulged that information was Freyr, his own brother.

_ Why would he do such a thing? Power? Greed? _

He felt the ground thundering beneath his feet, and turned to find a huge number of Surtr storming towards him. This group was larger than the others, at least sixty.

His eyes drifted in the direction of Yggadrasil, which lay just over the horizon.

_I'm sorry Annie, but… I won't be seeing you again._

Roaring, he dug his feet into the ground, and, steam billowing from the spikes on his back, charged toward the Surtr. Suttungr, Tobias and Luigi leapt forward with him, while Annar, growing tired, fell behind almost immediately.

Ragnar's intense training with Suttungr and Tobias had been fortuitous, because he used it to wreak havoc upon the Surtr, even with one of his arms still regenerating. Even without manifested blades like Suttungr's, he reaped a terrible toll upon the Surtr. A slashed neck here, a head torn off their, he was a whirling dervish, tolling out death.

But then it came to an end. Their numbers were simply too great, and Ragnar watched as Annar was brutally killed, the last of his Guards.

_This is… just too much._ He thought tiredly, his mind growing weak. _I… I can't do it. Not by myself._

Suttungr went down under a pile of Jotunn flesh, but Ragnar still saw him struggling. Master Tobias and Luigi were holding their own, the Way guiding them through the melee. But their strength too seemed to be flagging. Ragnar sighted another fifty Surtr. This was most likely part of the Surtr's main force.

_Why, why must this happen! Why must my own brother betray me? Why, why, why!_

A flood of rage hit him, and he shuddered as the Beast finally made its appearance, taking advantage of his weakened state. Its tendrils snaked through him, and he felt himself being dragged down.

_Death. Destruction. I shall destroy this world! Cleanse it! Reshape it!_

The Beast's words slammed into him. He felt his being fracturing under its force. Ragnar's very _soul _was being destroyed, with each strike that the Beast landed.

A dozen Surtr grabbed him, and began to tear his form to shreds. He didn't resist.

As the Beast began to take hold, his thoughts coalesced one last time. He suddenly knew what he had to do…

_Annie…_ _Annie…_ ANNIE!

* * *

"I can't have a baby! It's just not possible!"

Arnora and Eleanor walked with Annie, with Tyr and Nick following, towards the King's Road. They'd convinced her to wait for Ragnar at the edge of the city, which was why she held a single flower. A red rose that she'd found at a shop along the way.

Her hair, much longer now , was now tied back into a loose ponytail, while she wore a pair of pants and a loose shirt.

"Well, you best get used to the idea," Eleanor said, smiling, "Because there isn't a whole lot that can stop it!"

_She's right… Damn._

Annie scowled at the older woman, but then couldn't help but smile. She'd been around these people, who were so unlike her own, honest and true…

_I could call this place home_.

_ANNIE!_

A hammer blow struck her. She stumbled but didn't fall, while Eleanor and Arnora rushed to her side.

_That… That was Ragnar!_ She thought to herself.

"Annie, what's wrong?" Arnora asked. She and Eleanor gripped her shoulders.

_They must think it's something with the baby… _

She tore herself out of their arms, and began running towards the edge of town, her four keepers in close pursuit. Men and woman going about their business watched as she sprinted past them, jostling some of them.

"Ragnar is in trouble!"

She was so intent on running, that she didn't notice the intense beam of golden light streaking straight up into the heavens, ripping through clouds and causing them to dissipate.

_What…?_

The entire sky lit up, like a second rising sun, a sphere of light becoming visible just over the horizon, and growing larger and larger… It seemed to overpower the sun, and all eyes turned to it.

Annie hit the edge of the town, and wrapped her Titan form around herself, not caring as she damaged several homes behind her. She ran, shouldering through the shockwave that smashed into her.

_Ragnar. _She called with her thoughts, hoping he could hear her voice. The beam of golden light suddenly cut out, and the sphere dissipated quickly after that. Annie accelerated, running top out, and finally came upon…

She skid to a stop, as her eyes caught sight of…

_Life can never be simple._

* * *

Krista lay in her bed, wincing in pain anytime the bruises on her face and body touched the bed.

_Joining the Military was just about the best thing I could have done, _she thought, _And at least I met Ymir. I just wish she could be here, and not out in the wilds of Wall Maria… Why did she have to go back and help Bertoldt and Reiner?_

As she lay there, half sleeping, she heard a tapping. Sitting up, she searched for the source of the noise, but couldn't find anything.

_Must be one of the servants…_

She lay down again, and almost immediately the taps began again.

_Is that coming from the window?_

Throwing the sheets off of herself, she walked over to the large bookcase across the room and grabbed a large hard covered book, then walked to the window. When she peered out of it, she couldn't see anything. Flipping the latch, she pushed the windows outwards…

A pair of figures swooped through the window, nearly flattening her. She cocked her arm back and threw the book into the face of the closest, and smaller, of the two.

"Ow, what the fuck, Krista, err, I mean Historia!"

_I know that voice!_

"Connie?"

"Yeah, it's us, we were sent to rescue you," Connie Springer said, rubbing the bruise on his temple. "Now comeon, Sasha and I need to get you out of here. The other team is causing a… um… distraction."

Her face lit up as she threw her arms around the both of them. Sasha held up another pair of 3D maneuver gear and a uniform.

"So, ready to get out of here? I'm starving…"

* * *

"So far, it seems the plans working out pretty well," Jean Kirstein said, as he, Eren, and several other members of the Scouting Legion rode down the road leading towards the rendezvous point he'd been given. "At least it looks like it."

Eren looked towards the smoke that was rising steadily into the air and the flames that were starting to lick the early morning air. Jean told him that several teams of Scouts had been tasked to simply harass and destroy, to sow panic and confusion within the Walls while the Scouting Legion prepared to go into hiding.

_Is this really what we should be doing…? Couldn't we have just escaped? Why all the death and destruction?_

He felt something pulse within him. It felt familiar…

_This is just like before I had that vision…_

The pulse hit him again, and again, growing stronger each time, until…

Jean looked over, seeing Eren slump lifelessly forward onto his horse.

"Ah, shit, wakeup fuckface!"

* * *

_You have doomed us both, fool! Love has no power, it cannot overcome the Prophecy!_

Ragnar was in that darkest void, the hole in his heart that the Beast resided in.

"I don't care, Beast," He said, totally unaware of his physical surroundings, "I shall have what I want, Prophecy or no. Join me, or be forever gone."

He held a tiny thread, which ran to where the Beast dwelled. Frayed connections lay all about, where Ragnar had cut them.

_You cannot handle our full power! It is too great, even sharing it with the Other!_

Ragnar had felt the other presence for some time, standing off to the side. Emerald eyes glaring out of the darkness.

"I don't care, Beast!" He pulled the final thread taut, straining it to its limit, "Become one with me, or die! I shall protect the woman I love!"

The Beast slunk back, as Ragnar's words slammed into it.

_I love her too, fool! How could I be a part of you and not love her! But the Prophecy… the prophecy must be fulfilled! And there shall be consequences!_

"No it doesn't," Ragnar said quietly, bowing his head, "Damn the Prophecy. Let's protect her, Beast. Let's protect Annie."

It crawled out of the pit, a writing mass of black, winding its way towards him.

_You believe you can break the Prophecy and save Annie?_

"If you join me."

_Then let two become one! The parts shall become whole!_

Ragnar shuddered as the Beast slammed into his chest, dumping its power into him.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Sweet power flowed through him, more power than he had ever felt, he felt doors opening within himself, unlocking pathways and thoughts he had never even imagined were held within him.

He saw… A man wearing a great feathered headdress, slapping his horse and letting out a great yell, as he swept down upon his enemies. Men, slashing at each other with blades, wearing great suits of armor. Rifles that spat many bullets, great moving things that spat fire and move forward like caterpillars, he saw men and women fighting wild Jotunn, their guns emptying themselves to no avail. He saw… bombs that fell from the sky, exploding with the power of the sun…

He saw waves of Jotunn sweep forward, a black mass that swept away humanity into a sea of despair. He felt what he was, he _knew _it, finally.

"_We are a Harbinger, here to bring to an end the sorrow of the past!"_

His thoughts shifted to Annie, as he felt her presence grow nearer.

"_We shall save her. Damn the King, damn the Prophecy! We fight for Annie!"_

* * *

Ragnar's Jotunn shouted as Annie watched, looking down into the massive crater that it was standing. Golden flames shimmered, covering his entire body. In each hand it held a long, curved blade. All of his arms were in movement, as a dozen Titan's attacked.

_He's… he's become like a god. Does Eren hold this power within him also?_

None of the Surtr made it within an arm's length of him, dying as his blades sliced effortlessly through them. But another dozen Surtr appeared and attacked him.

Before they reached him, he squatted down, and jumped upwards, clearing the top of the crater. He landed across the crater from Annie, and gazed across at her. He smiled.

The flames intensified, growing brighter and brighter. But still he smiled at her.

He broke eye contact and threw his head back, letting out a deafening roar.

_What the hell…_

All of the Surtr, even those who were still fighting her grandfather, Luigi and Suttungr, suddenly dropped, their hands going to their heads. Then they burst into steam, their Jotunn disappearing without a trace. Ragnar's three guards took their chance and began to slaughter the helpless Surtr.

_They are a merciless bunch, aren't they? _

Her eyes drifted back to Ragnar, who was walking towards her. The air grew hot as he neared, she unconsciously shifted into a defensive stance. He noted it, and held up a hand, before the golden flames dissipated, and she watched as Ragnar tore himself from his Jotunn.

She did the same, and as both of their Jotunn dissipated behind them, she ran to him.

"Ann-" Was all he could get out, before she slammed into him. Her arms wrapped around him, and she buried her head in his chest, but he pushed her away. "Look at me."

"Ragnar…"

"I want to see you, my love." She looked up into those eyes, that seemed so different from the last time she had seen them, "I've missed you so much."

They stood like that for a while, staring into each other's eyes, Ragnar's hands on her shoulder. Then Annie's hand reached up and touched the side of his face.

"You need to get rid of the beard," She said, roughly grabbing hold of a hair on his chin and yanking out, "I'm not kissing you until you do."

Looking disappointed, Ragnar took a step back. Her eyes roamed along the rest of his body, noting that he'd lost a large amount of weight, and though he was still barrel chested, his already large muscles stood out even more.

_Interesting…_

"Fine," He said, "So, um, how have you bee-"

_Oh, hell, I can't help myself._

She jumped onto him, her arms and legs went around him again, and her lips met his. People had begun to gather, and when they broke their embrace, they turned to find a small crowd gathered around them.

"Well, this is awkward," She heard Ragnar mutter. Nick and Tyr walked up, greeting their young prince.

"Ragnar, where's the rest of the guard? I thought the King-"

"They're all dead."

Annie's head whipped around, hearing the agony in his voice, as he turned and pointed past the crater.

"The Surtr knew we were coming, knew exactly which path we would take. They're first attack killed most of the men, when they took us unawares."

And then he broke down, in front of everyone. He sank to the ground, leaning backwards on his knees, as tears boiled down his face.

"They all died… They all died for me." Then his voice dropped to a whisper, so that only Annie could hear, and his eyes shifted to look at her, "They died because of a _traitor_. Freyr betrayed us."

_Freyr? His _brother _betrayed them?_

Luigi and Suttungr appeared, nodding a greeting to Annie and the others, and helped Ragnar to his feet.

"I… I need a quiet moment with Annie, please."

They both looked at him.

"The King must know of this immediately, Brother." Suttungr said, looked with great concern at his brother. Annie noted the shifted dynamic between them.

_He respects Ragnar now, what happened on their campaign?_

"I know, you can tell the tale better than I can," Ragnar said, not looking anywhere but at Annie, "Nick, ride with Suttungr to see the King."

Nick bowed, and the two set off, the crowd parting to allow them passage.

Ragnar reached out and took Annie's hand in his own. He dropped his voice to a whisper again.

"Listen, Annie. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what happened before I left."

"I forgive you, Ragnar. I shouldn't have said what I said afterwards."

"No, what I did was wrong," He reached out and touched her cheek gently, running his thumb under her eye, "But the Beast and I have come to an agreement. We will do everything in our power to protect you."

Her eyes widened slightly, surprise coursing through her, but she had a surprise or two for Ragnar also.

"Well, you'll have to protect us, now."

She giggled, _giggled _damn it, at Ragnar's confused expression. She touched his belly.

"Arnora thinks I'm pregnant…"

The last thing she expected from Ragnar, a man who had killed an untold number of people, many times in combat, who had seen death and experienced it, was for him to faint. His eyes widened, and then his expression froze, as he teetered backwards, before slamming flat on his back.

_Well, that was… unexpected._

Tyr strode up, looking down at the Prince.

"He's out cold," He glanced at Annie, a half grin etched upon his face, "That was cruel!"

"He had to find out sometime!"

She couldn't help but grin back at the giant man who had become her friend.

_For all their strangeness, these are some good people. And the best is lying on the ground right there. Weird, but good._

* * *

**Well, another chapter is done. I need to go back and edit a few things and check for continuity errors (if you find any, please, PLEASE tell me). Some of you may have noticed, but I've been trying to widen the story by adding non OC characters. Let me know if I get their characterization wrong.**

**Now, this chapter has it's ups and downs. That's mainly cause I have such an eclectic taste in music. So, my song choices for this chapter are.**

**1. Karma Chameleon by Culture Club**

**2. Careless Whisper by WHAM!**

**3. I Guess That's Why they Call it the Blue's by Elton John**

**4. Majestic by Wax Fang**

**5. A Tout Le Monde by Megadeth**

**6. All Nightmare Long by Metallica**

**Now listen to those, while your reading, and you'll kind of see my tribulation. Hope you all enjoy! **


	18. Cacophany of the Soul

"Father."

Suttungr entered his father's audience chamber to find his father sitting alone.

"I'm thankful to see you made it home," The King said from where he lounged in a chair.

"We barely made it. All of Ragnar's guards are dead, except the few he left in Yggadrasil," Suttungr paused, rubbing his arm where a bruise was just beginning to heal, "And Ragnar is the only reason we made it out. You saw the beam of light and the explosion right?"

His father rested his head on his hand, his eyes lidded heavily.

_Is he bored?_

"Of course I did, I may be almost nine hundred years old, but I'm not blind," His father's eyes opened all the way, and he looked at Suttungr, "What was it like?"

"What, Ragnar's… erm, transformation?"

"Yes."

"Well, I happened to be under a pile of Surtr when it happened, but I _felt _it when he transformed," Suttungr looked meaningfully into his eyes, "I only saw a few glimpses of him, but it was… impressive. And at the end, when he roared… all of the Surtr's Jotunn disappeared."

"_What?"_

His father sat up, all pretenses of boredom vanishing. A knock at the door brought their eyes around. Ragnar walked in, followed by Annie and Luigi.

"How did you-" Suttungr began.

_There were at least a dozen guards outside._

"Don't worry," Ragnar said, his eyes locked on their Father, "Your guards aren't dead. Now, I have some questions I want answered."

_Where did this… confidence come from? I didn't think Ragnar would be this bold, to confront Father…_

"Then ask them."

Ragnar walked to where their Father sat and stood in front of him. Annie and Luigi walked over to stand beside Suttungr.

"What am I?"

"You're a man," At Ragnar's snort, the King scowled, "And you are so much more. Let me ask you something, what of the second being inside me, the one you call Beast?"

Ragnar's hand went to his chest, hovering over his heart.

"It's a part of me now," He said, his voice low, "A true part. It has chosen to break the Prophecy with me, to fight for what we love."

All eyes turned to Annie, who blushed and looked away.

"So, you have chosen to break from the Prophecy," The King muttered, "That path will be long and dangerous, but you may be able to save what you love… Hmmm…"

His father suddenly stood, and stepped close to Ragnar. Annie watched from the side, noting the four inch height difference between them.

"I do not know how you convinced the beast inside you to take your side," The King said, walking over to a wall and knocking on it, "It should not have been possible. If you can do that… then I shall tell you what you must do."

His knocking produced results, and a panel popped away, revealing hidden compartment.

"It's always good to have a few secret compartments lying around… Annie, could you come here for a moment?"

Ragnar looked over at Annie, whose brow furrowed as the King's gaze shifted to her. She walked over and stood next to him.

"Could I see the ring that Ragnar gave you?"

"How did you know?" Ragnar said.

"I'm a King, and your Father. I know these things."

Annie pulled the ring from around her neck, handing it to the King, who eyed it.

"It's been quite a few years since I saw Inanna's ring," He looked at Annie, "I had it crafted for her by the finest jewelers in all of Jotunheim. It's worth quite a chunk of change, not the least because of _this._"

He twisted the ring, and all watched in amazement as it clicked apart into two halves. The King placed the now split pieces into a recessed area in the hidden compartment. A turned handle later, and they looked into a small safe, which contained only a few items. The King reached in and removed them all. Two roles of paper, and a small notebook.

"This," He said, "Is a map of the interior of the Walls. I drew it the last time I visited."

He handed it to Ragnar, who held it with suddenly gentle hands.

"That is going to be useful, because you must return to the Walls. Soon, very soon."

"But Father, we're fighting a war! We can't leave now!"

Annie spoke up too.

"Yes, King, that doesn't make any sense," Everyone turned to look at her, "You would send away your most powerful soldier, in the time of greatest need?"

The King sighed, returning to his chair and plopping down into it.

"You must all understand," He said, laying the notebook and other roll on his lap, "That the war is already over. We _lost _it. At least one facet of it…"

Suttungr strode quickly over to the King.

"What in the hell do you mean, we already _lost_, Father!"

Suttungr's raised voice was strange, he was usually the calm one.

_The past few months have seen everyone changing… And Father and Suttungr most of all…_

"Suttungr, look at the facts," His Father said, face slack. He seemed to age a dozen years with each of those words, "The Royal Army is a joke. You most of all should know that the Surtr can beat them, especially without Ragnar's men to give them a little backbone. And not to mention that your brother, Freyr, has been working against me from the beginning."

Ragnar and Suttungr tensed.

"What, you two must really think I'm a fool," The King chuckled darkly, "I knew I was poisoning him as soon as I spoke with the Snake Lord about marrying him to one of his vassal's daughters, that bastard Hninga… And damn that Laudstrom girl! I sold my sons honor to try to cement an already broken alliance…"

The King clenched the arms of his chair with white knuckled ferocity. Thin wisps of steam were floating upwards from his arms. Ragnar felt his father growing weaker, felt his strength draining from him.

_He's… he's dying._

Ragnar's eyes shot open as he saw what was driving his father.

"Father," Ragnar said delicately, approaching, "How long do you have?"

The old man looked up, his blue eyes still sharp, but his face flaccid and grey.

"Not… not long at all," His voice was hoarse. The King's body slumped into the chair, "I'm so tired… eight and a half centuries I have fought. I watched the entire world be swallowed by darkness, until it was just my team and I left to fight the horde. That ravenous horde. Eight and a quarter centuries since I learned to harness the monster, to push them _back_," His father's eyes were molten as the memories passed through them. "Do you know what it's like? To watch everything you loved, everything you cared for swallowed whole. Again and again, in a loop that lasted centuries. To watch the woman you love, who carried your only daughter, sacrifice herself to protect the innocent all those years ago…"

They were all held in rapt silence as this man, this man who had seen so much sorrow, spilled his heart out to them. Then the final sentence struck both Ragnar and Suttungr. But Annie beat them to the question.

"Wait, I thought you only had sons, sir?"

The King looked up at the young woman, their eyes meeting for a moment before his dropped to the notebook on his lap.

"She was born many, many years ago, to my first wife, Rose," He smiled as he pulled out a small photograph, its black and white faded and cracked. None of them could see the picture, but they didn't dare move, the moment was too important, "They were both so beautiful. Rose was a powerful shifter, like her sisters. They'd all been part of my squad during the Titan Holocaust, and we'd just kind of fallen in love… Such a strange thing, falling in love while the human race died around you."

He paused for a moment, rubbing his thumb over the crumbling photograph.

"The leaders had decided that we were to make a final stand. To protect the final few ships that were trying to make it here, a land which at that time was fairly free of Titan's. But Rose and her sisters were ordered ahead for some task that I didn't know. She took my daughter, almost a grown woman by that time, since this land was safer. I never saw either of them again."

For the first time in any of their lives, they saw tears flow down the King's face. A face that would be described by most as carved from stone, which had for so many years haunted Ragnar's dreams with its stern discipline and sharp words.

_He's so fragile now… I must be careful._

"Father, what must I do?"

Those eyes turned upwards.

"You must return to the Walls, the walls built using my wife and her sisters, retrieve the Jaeger boy, the Harbinger of Hope, and make peace with him. Only together can you break the Prophecy. And I know Luigi and Suttungr will lead you true…"

His head slumped down, the photograph slipping out of his grasp and falling to the floor. Ragnar jumped forward, feeling his father's energy slip away. But he felt it stabilize after a few moments.

_Good, he's sleeping._

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Annie move to pick up the photograph. He walked over to her, and noticed her eyes flare wide.

"What, my love?"

She just stared at the picture. He reached out a hand, and she jumped as he touched her shoulder.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, Annie."

Her eyes, those beautiful sky blue orbs, snapped to his.

"I know his daughter," Ragnar rocked back on his heels, "Her name is…"

* * *

"What happened, Jean? Why is Eren doing this?"

For the first time in a few months, a Titan was loose inside of the Walls, and the Scouting Legion was slowly mobilizing to try to stop it.

_But that's going to be a hell of a thing, since Eren is also our only hope of recovering Wall Maria!_

"I don't know Mikasa," Jean called, watching Mikasa, her scarf flapping in the wind, "He just slumped forward when we were approaching the rendezvous point, and then he transformed. Stupid ass barely even give me a chance to move away. Levi and the rest of the squad area already on it though."

He rubbed his head. He'd hit a fence along the side of the rode as he'd put some distance between himself and Eren. His eyes watched as Sasha, Levi and Connie used their 3DMG to get in close to the titan shifter. A pair of familiar blonde heads popped into view, as the road that Eren was running down intersected with another. Jean stood in his stirrups and waved.

"Hey Armin, Historia, over here!"

The two turned onto the road to follow Eren, slowing to allow Jean and Mikasa to catch up.

"Why is Eren heading north? That doesn't make any sense! I thought he'd want to head towards home…" He heard Armin call to him. "This has something to do with those visions he's been having, doesn't it?"

They watched as Levi landed on his neck, apparently unnoticed, his blades flashing. The titan slammed to a halt, sliding forwards on its knees. Connie and Sasha arrived, and helped to rip Eren out, before darting away.

"Alright, we need to get to the secondary rendezvous point before the sun totally rises," Jean ordered, orienting himself using the Wall, "We need to head six kilometers west. Let's go!"

A dozen flares burst into the sky from behind them, and Jean knew that they weren't from the scouting legion, because it was the signal for having sighted an enemy.

The rest of Squad Levi surged forward after their Captain, trying to catch up as they made their escape.

* * *

The King fled downwards, deep into the depths of his palace that only he knew. He felt his power draining away at an ever increasing rate, and was chagrined that it was a great enough change that Ragnar could sense his degradation.

_He grows more powerful with each passing day, I should be proud._

He came to a halt in front of a great metal door, the door to his inner sanctum. Where he kept his treasures from the past, that he'd had built long before Jotunheim had become a reality.

"_Code required for entrance_." A disembodied voice said.

"'And may it be so, that the king has already risen,'" He recited. Bolts slammed inwards, and the doors opened inwards, creaking.

_I wish I could gift my sons with this knowledge, but the technology I have hidden here won't assist them in their quest… Best to keep this place a secret. But I can at least give them another asset on their journey._

The chamber was not large, barely ten meters on a side, and the fact that it was filled with large amounts of stuff didn't help that fact.

_Now where is it…?_ He swept several pieces of junk off of something, then turned and began to search opposite of it. It took him nearly an hour, but finally he found what he was looking for.

It was a massive chunk of crystal.

He swept his hand across its surface, clearing away some of the dust. The face below it was so familiar. It brought back a flood of memories.

_"Hoenor," Rose called to him, as he rushed forward, "We have a breakthrough! Titan's have overrun the western defensive line!"_

_ Hoenor stroked his beard, knowing that he needed to shave. The western defensive live had been the weakest… Only a hundred men, a pair of self-propelled guns and a trio of shifters_. _And he only had a single force in reserve…_

_ "Radio Diomedes," He told Rose, yelling over the cacophony coming from the north, "Tell him to get over to the west and _hold that line!_ We need another hour to get the civilians behind the barriers! Tell him I'll be joining him as soon as possible."_

_As he watched, the night sky lit up, as the entire defensive line came under attack, the Titan's charging in like sheep… sheep that could absorb a pounding and regenerate. The men in the defensive line fired back wildly, cannons thundered and squads of shifters roared their challenges. They'd nearly made it to the port city, after such a long journey… Why had the titan's chosen now to attack?_

_ "Rose, I'm going, you're in charge now."_

_ He launched himself forward out of the command post, assuming his now familiar titan form. Charging towards the west, he caught sight of one of the self-propelled guns firing, its massive gun thundering. Its shell missed its mark and slammed into a titan's chest, and he could see the crew scrambling backwards in panic as it reached outwards, and knew he wouldn't make it in time…_

_ A shadow moved next to the outstretched titan, a massive hand slashing out, its edge hardened… _

_ Diomedes Johnson, the Mad Titan had arrived._

As he looked down at the still youthful face locked into a smile below the crystal. He knocked twice on the impossibly hard crystal.

"Dio, I have need of you." He said quietly.

The crystal cracked, as the man inside awoke. It shattered finally, and the man stood up, his black suit barely even wrinkled. He stretched, his red hair falling to his shoulders.

"Man, a hundred years locked in that fucking crystal is a little much," He drawled, his tenor voice as cultured as ever, his grey eyes sweeping over Hoenor, "My goodness, you've gotten even uglier."

"Oh, shut it, Dio," Hoenor scowled, "This is what the centuries do to you… Now, we need to speak before I run out of time. You remember the prophecy from all those years ago? The one about the Harbingers?"

"Of course I do," He said, putting his hand in his pocket and drawing out a pocket watch, while he spoke he began to idly swing it back and forth, "Although there are what, three different versions of it? I just remember the one that starts with, 'Two shall be born, one to Death, and one to Hope'. What of it?"

"The prophecy is real… I wouldn't have awoken you if I didn't need you. Now come, we'll go speak someplace else, this room is… uncomfortable."

As they left, the king stopped, reaching down to pull a small, round object out of a box. He pocketed it, but not before Dio noticed.

"Is the situation truly so dire that you would need to use one of those? What have you been up to in the last hundred years, Hoenor?"

The King turned, eyeing his old friend's lanky frame, his hawk like face that hadn't changed at all.

"My friend, the end of sorrow is upon us. And you can assist in bring it about."

* * *

Luigi sat with his fellow Guardians, and Suttungr, inside his tiny room. He wore a loose robe, having been able to bathe properly for the first time in ages. The sun had finally set, and a pair of lamps gave them enough light to speak.

"So, what's the plan going to be Eleanor? I told you what the King said, what do you suggest?"

Eleanor was sitting rigidly beside Tyr, her eyes wide with shock. Tyr sat back, relaxed though, sipping his tea.

"The King truly believes that we can't win this war?"

"Unfortunately, yes. So we need to get out of here as quickly as we can. The Prince's survival and training is still the most important though."

Eleanor sighed, her dark hair covering her face.

"Well, the five of us can't really do a whole lot when it comes to protecting Ragnar," She finally said, "Each of us is powerful, but… we simply don't have the numbers. I have a few ideas of how to fix that, though. One, we could try to recruit from the local academy, but we would have to spend quite a bit of time training them. Two, we could speak to the Great houses who are friendly to us and see if they would… _lend _us a few men for our mission… Three, and the worst option, is we go with what we have. But against the thousands of soldiers within the Walls, we'd likely not fare well."

Everyone nodded.

"So, we'll need to speak with the houses Macdowell, Oswald and Styr," She turned to Nick, "You should be able to speak with the Macdowell's, I believe you grew up with the current house lord, correct?"

Nick nodded.

"Yeah, we've known each other a few years, I also know quite a few of his guards."

"Good, now, Luigi, Suttungr, you two should be able to speak with the Oswald's."

They both nodded. Griselda was the second oldest child of the house lord of the Oswald's, so they'd likely bring her along.

"And… Tyr and I will go speak with my father," She said, not looking forward to that, "I know before the assassination attempt on Ragnar, that he offered support. I'd put a minimum of what, fifty Jotunn to be able to complete our mission?"

Luigi stood, walking over to his window.

"That would be optimal," He drew the blinds back, looking out over Yggadrasil, "However, I don't know if we'll be able to get that many. And a small and light group should be able to travel faster anyways…"

"But," Tyr said, "If we get bogged down, like if the Surtr found out about this and ambushed us, then a small group wouldn't be able to fight our way out."

Luigi clicked his tongue, knowing that they were both right in the long run.

"Well," He said, turning, "It doesn't matter, we won't know what we have until we go and look. But we need to make sure at least two of us are here to watch over Ragnar and Annie."

Suttungr looked up at that point, from the small book he was always reading.

"I can help with that," He smiled, "Arnora and Griselda really enjoy spending time with Annie, and the kids love the both of them. I think until we leave, we can have them watch those two."

They all smiled. Nick and Tyr had gotten to watch Annie be pulled from her formidable shell by those children, and they were glad that she'd warmed at least a little. The combat lessons for Astrid hadn't been a bad thing either.

"So it's decided," Luigi said, "We must create a new force for Ragnar. Something more than just a group of guards, something deadlier. We must create the Death Prince's Own."

* * *

Sigmund Mosher was not a happy man. He hadn't seen his wife in a month, and he knew that his second child should be born at any time. Which was why was impatiently waiting with the other leaders of the Royal Army, as Lord Arthur and his Surtr entered the Governor's mansion in Niflheim.

Thirty cloaked Surtr rode with him, and he knew that the rest of the Surtr were sitting at the edge of the town, opposite the Royal Army. They were escorted by MacArthur, who led them through the main gates. Freyr, ever the pompous fool, was standing with his Guards at the top of the main stairs.

Eric leaned forward from his place behind him.

"Sigmund," He said, his bass voice lowered to barely a whisper, "I don't like the feel of this at all…"

Sigmund waved his hand, discretely so as to not draw any unwarranted attention.

"That's why I have you," He whispered out of the corner of his mouth, "Just watch my back like usual and everything will be fine."

Arthur approached Freyr, but they were just too far away for him to hear his brother's conversation. They shook hands, and then Arthur turned and waved to one of his guards, who raised something into the air.

He watched in shock as he saw the Surtr battle standard raised.

"Sigmund, we need-"

The world exploded around them, as the thirty Surtr who were already inside the city burst into their Jotunn forms, and began to savagely attack everyone around them.

Eric grabbed him by the collar, dragging him inside the mansion. Sigmund watched as Arthur transformed and joined the fray with a bloodthirsty yell, and as several of the nobles from Nifelheim were trampled underfoot.

_I knew those people… and, they're dead. Just like that! Arthur broke our pact of good conduct, _a stray though slipped through his mental defenses, _Just like Ragnar and Suttungr warned Freyr he would…_

Freyr was dragged inside by his own guardians, looking unflustered by the events that had just transpired.

"Freyr," Sigmund called, approaching his brother, "What is this? Why did Arthur break his safe conduct pact! How-"

"Brother," He looked up at Freyr, who had a tight smile on his face, "Shutup, and bow to your new king!"

Sigmund was taken aback by his brother's words, and felt Eric's looming presence behind him.

"What did you say, Freyr," Sigmund said, noting the mad look in his brother's eyes as he turned to stare at him, "What do you mean, bow to the new king? Father is the King-"

He was cut off as Dugan MacArthur burst through the doors.

"My lord," The old guard said, "The Surtr have broken through, they keep popping up everywhere! The Army is in disarray, at least half is fleeing towards Yggadrasil!"

Freyr turned his gaze from Sigmund to MacArthur.

"Is that true, MacArthur," He asked, "Which portions of the army are fleeing?"

"Most of the Royal guards, and Sigmund's men, your own men are advancing into the city!"

"Excellent, MacArthur," His brother purred, and Sigmund felt distinctly uncomfortable. He and Eric began to slide towards a doorway into another room, "You have given me fine service, but your allegiance will not be required in my new kingdom… Kill him."

To Sigmund's horror, Freyr's guardian and two other guards leapt forward, swords snatched out of their sheathes. Dugan, although a man who was great in years, met them with his own blades. But he was still surprised, and grunted as a blade slashed through his right leg.

Eric had a hold of Sigmund, yelling at him to get away, as another pair of guards advanced on him. But Sigmund was dumbstruck, watching MacArthur fight for his life. The guardian saw Sigmund standing there, unmoving.

"Run, Prince Sigmund, I'll hold them off!"

But his words were put to rest as a blade appeared from behind him, and his head leapt from his shoulders. Freyr looked down distastefully at the blood that now coated one of his blades, the first time any blood had ever touched them.

_My brother… the one who I trusted above all others, is a traitor!_

Even as he turned to run, Eric covering his retreat, his mind raced.

_A traitor. A traitor. A FUCKING TRAITOR! _

He knew of only one thing that could turn Freyr, considered the most dapper of the King's sons, into a traitor. Arthur must have dangled the thought of being King in front of him, and he'd taken the bait like the fool he was.

_With the Army destroyed and scattered, even if we make it back to the capital, we don't have a chance against the Surtr with the meager forces there. Except…_

He cut off the thought of his youngest brother, as he reached the rear of the mansion, Eric hot on his heels, and bit down on his finger.

_I have to make it home before I can think about writing that wrong!_

* * *

**_Well here it is folks, another chapter! And what a royal BITCH this one was to write. I usually end up rewriting these chapters at least once, but no, oh no. Not this one, this one I had to rewrite twice, and then throw those first to drafts completely out the window because I hated them so. I've finally sort of quasi decided on the overall plot, and you should all be exited. Anyone whose been keeping up has noticed that I've been trying to throw in more and more snippets involving the walls, and the characters you know and love! _**

**_Now, I'm gonna beg here a little, but I really, really, am curious about how you all feel about this. So if you're reading this, i'm BEGGING you, scroll down a little and click that review button, type some words in and SHAZZAM. Tell me you hate it, tell me you like it, tell me I should be devoured by the packs of stray dogs that now control some portions of Detroit, but please, pretty please with a cherry on top, tell me something! Thanks again for reading, hope you enjoy!_**

**_Moshier1_**


	19. Turning of the Hourglass

The early morning sun drifted into Annie's room, rousing her.

She sat up, rotating her shoulders flexing her arms. The training with Astrid, piled on top of this whole being pregnant thing was… troublesome. Especially now that Arnora and Eleanor had forbid them from training.

Ragnar slept heavily next to her. He'd spent most of the last few days doing just that, awakening only to eat and have short conversations with her and his guardians, who had been out 'rattling the houses bushes' for new men, as Tyr had put it.

_For all the good it did… Three men, one from each house they spoke too… And they aren't exactly prime specimens either…_

Audun Carr, of the House Oswald, was a swordsmen of renown…twenty five years ago, in his youth. Dustin Fell, of House Macdowell was sixteen, and from what Annie had gathered, as much a danger to himself as to others.

And then there was Gustav Hackett, who had been third in command of House Styr's guardians, a man with a nose that was so crooked it looked to be a hawk's talon upon his face, and who apparently had a history with Eleanor and Tyr. A bad history.

_Beware the poisoned gift_, she though, remembering one of her father's many axioms.

She looked down and noticed a questioning eye looking up at her.

"What, am I disturbing your sleep?"

A semi-muffled response brought her fist down on his head.

"Ouch, what the hell was that for!"

"I heard what you said! And though I agree," She smiled, and he returned the smile, right before she kicked hit him, "But don't say it again!"

He rolled out of the bed, dragging the sheets with him.

"Ugh, can't get any sleep…"

Annie snorted, before standing. She stretched a little more, then walked over to where Ragnar was trying to cocoon himself inside the blankets and kicked him.

"Comeon, you have to get up," She said, "You know what Luigi said, we need to meet them in the courtyard to see the new guardians."

"I know… I know…" Ragnar finally unrolled from the blanket, "I still fill like shit though."

They were silent as they readied themselves, though Annie did let out a chuckle when Ragnar cursed, having put his cloak on inside out.

The courtyard was only slightly habituated, with many people looking over to see the three remaining members of Ragnar's guard, Suttungr and his family, Eleanor stood aloofly to one side, near her grandfather, while the three new members of the guard stood in a line, resplendent in their new livery.

"Salute!"

His guards all saluted, before Luigi bowed to him.

"The new recruits are assembled," He said as Ragnar approached, "I've already sworn them in."

Ragnar nodded to Luigi.

"Excellent," He turned to his three newest guards, "Now, I'd like to see what you all can do. Nick, Luigi, Tyr, would you please put them through their paces?"

And so Annie spent her morning watching the three new guards dueling, more interested even than Ragnar, who stood watching in silence, his eyes partially lidded.

Carr truly was an excellent swordsmen, and his hand to hand was excellent, though not on par with her own or Ragnar's. Against Tyr though, he easily held his own, though she noted that he had a tendency to tire out very quickly, as she expected a man in his forties would.

Fell, well… they'd need to train him. Hard. His fighting technique consisted largely of throwing himself forward, arms flailing. Nick battered him senseless, all the while trying to get him to learn something. He failed miserably.

Hackett was the most experienced out of the three, his swords weaving a deadly web that even Luigi was forced to back away from, that would likely make "humanities greatest soldier" take heed. The man couldn't take his eyes off of Tyr though, and she noted the hate that rolled off of him in thick waves.

Ragnar noted her interest in the man.

"He was to be wed to Eleanor," He said, pitching his voice low, "A week before the wedding… Hackett found out that she had already married Tyr, who comes from a long line of miners. Words were exchanged, and Tyr beat him senseless. You know, the regular stuff that happens around me…"

She eyed him, annoyed with his negativity, but held her tongue.

_He's been acting strangely since he got back… What _happened _to him?_

Hackett landed a particularly powerful combination, with Luigi falling backwards from the snaking blades, and it brought him near Tyr. His lips moved, but the words were lost to the wind by the time they reached Ragnar and Annie.

They weren't lost to Tyr, who whirled, enraged. He cocked back one of his fists, and threw a devastating punch. Hackett expected this, and ducked under the blow, slamming his own fist into the larger man's stomach. Then his blades came up, scything towards Tyr's neck.

"Stop."

Hardened steel slammed into crystal, as Ragnar stepped in, his two knives plucked from their scabbards.

_How… I didn't even noticed him move… And his eyes…_

They seemed to glow, like she had seen them do before, but they seemed to take on a more golden hue… But the next time he blinked the glow was gone.

Hackett froze, seeing the angry set of his new lord's face. He stepped back, disengaging their blades.

"Good choice," She heard Ragnar say, "Now, I think we should make it clear who is in charge here. Tyr, Luigi! Step back, I shall duel him now!"

"Ragnar, that may not be the best idea!" Luigi said, concerned.

"It shall be fine, Luigi," Ragnar sheathed his knives and drew his blades.

Annie had only seen those swords from a distance, and never noted the beauty of their construction. Their double sided blade glinted in the sunlight, and the blood channel that ran down the center of the blade tapered off towards the tip. They sat well in Ragnar's hands.

_And I've never seen him sharpen them either…_

"My lord," Hackett said, "I do not wish to fight you."

The man's blonde hair, longer even than her own, fluttered in the wind, even as Ragnar eyed him.

"I wish it," Ragnar finally said, "You must understand that you cannot go around picking fights with other guards. Even ones you dislike. Now come, let us settle this!"

"My Lord, we should only have a few more miles. Please my lord, just hang in a little longer!"

Eric was hurt, but Sigmund was hurt even worse. A group of Surtr had caught them about halfway to the capital, and it had taken all of their abilities to fight their way out. Even Eric's armored Jotunn, one of the reasons he was so feared, was not able to handle the onslaught, and Sigmund had received a grievous wound to his chest as they struggled to escape the attack.

_And it's not healing properly either_.

He looked over his shoulder, shifting his Prince in the process, noting the smoke on the horizon.

_The Surtr are coming. I have to move faster!_

* * *

"Mikasa, comeon, you need to go to bed. I'll keep a watch over him while you rest."

Armin stood at the end of Eren's bed, but instead looked at Mikasa, who had dark bags under her eyes.

Since Eren's episode a few days past, during the rescue operation, he hadn't woken up. His wounds had all healed, and he'd been breathing normally… But he just stayed sleeping.

Mikasa had taken it the hardest, sitting by his bedside as she usually did. For three days, with little or no sleep.

"I… I can't… what if he… he," Her eyes began to water, as her heard bobbed back and forth, "Armin, I have to protect him. But I don't know what to do."

He didn't know what he needed to do, and that was the problem. Armin had absolutely no idea what to do in this situation.

_It's got to be something to do with those visions he's been having, but what could cause him to not awaken?_

Mikasa's head hit the side of the bed with a muffled thump, and Armin sighed. He walked out into the hallway of their hideout, a small house in the middle of nowhere near Wall Rose. Connie and Sasha had gone out to look for supplies in a nearby village, while Jean, Christa and himself had remained behind. Captain Levi was out with Hanji patrolling the area.

"Hey guys, could you help me get Mikasa to bed?" He said as he entered the large main room. "She finally passed out."

Jean looked up from the book he'd found in the old house, and Krista put down her sandwich.

"Finally? For all that is good in the world," Jean slapped his forehead, "She watches over him like a mother bear with her cub…"

With their help, he was able to get Mikasa to her bed. As he turned to follow Krista out, he saw Jean turn back and look into the room, a sad look upon his face.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just… everything's changed so much since our days in training," He rubbed his temples, something Armin had seen him doing as of late, "But still, her devotion to him has never changed, never wavered…"

Armin reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, knowing what he was thinking.

"I don't think _that _will ever change, my friend."

* * *

"So you're saying that the entirety of the Scouting Legion has _disappeared?_ After wreaking untold havoc upon the towns and villages within Wall Sina?"

Niles Dawk stood before General Zacklay and the full military tribunal that had been gathered against him. The burning anger in Zacklay's heart matched the fires that raged in several areas, most unoccupied.

"I…I… yes sir," Zacklay eyed the cowardly man in front of him, "But they caught us by surprise! And they had help from men in this very room!"

Zacklay smashed his gavel down as the room erupted into pandemonium. He looked to his left, looking at Dot Pixis, who _had _come under suspicion for possibly providing the Scouting Legion with the weaponry for their breakout of the the Yeager boy. And the dozens strong attack on the jail that had held Erwin Smith that had been the first of the breakouts.

The old man just sat there, his face passive.

_We'll need to watch him closely. But, I have to take care of Dawk now._

"Niles Dawk, it is the opinion of this tribunal, that you be stripped of your rank, and discharged from the military police's service, you shall henceforth not be allow to wear the uniform, or draw payment from our treasury," He looked up at the pair of guards who had appeared behind the cowering man, "Take him away."

As the doors were opened to allow the guards to drag Dawk out, a trio of men slipped inside the large meeting hall, stopping the guards carrying Dawk out. Two members of the Wall Cult, and a tall, very lanky man in the uniform of the military police. Zacklay narrowed his eyes, for the man wore a complete set of 3D maneuver gear.

_Those were the same two members of the cult that brought me the King's order to arrest Erwin and disband the Scouting Legion… But who is that man? I don't like the look in his eyes…_

"What business do you have here, priests?" He called out as they approached the panel.

"The King has sent the man he wishes to replace Niles Dawk as commander of the Military Police, this is Lars Gottschalk. The commander of the King's personal guards."

The man saluted, but his eyes carried an arrogance and vitriol that made Zacklay raise his lip in distaste.

"Why has the King chosen now to send us a candidate when he never has before?"

The General was shocked when it was Lars who stepped forward to speak.

"It is not for you to questions the King's orders," He said, causing the gathered members of the tribunal to watch him with narrowed eyes, "He sent me because of the failure after failure of the Military Police, the men who guard him. I shall take charge, and hunt down these villains who so devastated the King's land inside Sina."

"So you believe you can reform the Military Police?"

"And the Garrison," Lars called, smiling. His eyes darted to Pixis, who scowled back at him, "I was sent to reform the Military, not just the Military Police."

The gathered men of the tribunal erupted into jeering and catcalling at the usurpation of their power, at the man the king had sent. Zacklay pounded his gavel until the room was once again silent.

"How will you go about this reformation?" Pixis called out.

Lars turned and gestured to the guards holding Niles, and after a slight hesitation dragged him over.

"Simply, I shall use the most important human emotion," Zacklay's eyes widened as he saw what was about to happen, "Fear!"

His blades were out in what seemed only a heartbeat, and a heartbeat later he was sheathing them, while the body of Niles Dawk fell into three pieces behind him.

"Failure shall not be tolerated anymore," Lars said into the silence, "Now… Do you accept my nomination as commander of the Military Police?"

* * *

"So, my lord, am I to your liking?"

"Yes, Gustav, you are."

Ragnar sprawled on the ground, opposite of Hackett who was doing the same. Their duel had lasted nearly fifteen minutes, with neither being able to best the other. Each of them had received numerous small cuts, but Ragnar's had already healed.

"Excellent, My lord," Hackett said, standing and offering his hand, "It'll be nice to see some actual combat."

Ragnar took the proffered hand and stood, feeling the soreness that was already seeping into his muscles. Nodding to Hackett, he turned to find Annie eyeing him with a raised eyebrow.

"How was that," He asked as he walked over to her, but noted that she wasn't looking at him anymore, "Wha-"

He turned to find his father standing at the top of the steps leading into the palace, with a red haired man in a black cloak. They walked down the steps to their group, and stood slightly apart.

"Ragnar, Suttungr," He inclined his head to his sons, "I've brought another member for your party. This is Diomedes Johnson, a member of my guard who I've decided to transfer to your own."

Ragnar eyed the other man, noting his pale complexion and grey eyes.

"A pleasure to meet you," The man said, offering his hand, "Just call me Dio."

He shook Dio's hand, then shot a glance at his father. Whose skin was sallow and seemed to sag.

_He's lost even more strength… He has maybe a week, if not less. _

"Dio here has been a member of my guard for a _long time_," Ragnar looked into his fathers eyes, seeing the emphasis he was putting on those final two words, "He is very, very knowledgeable in combat and other areas."

_This Dio must be an old-timer like Father, but how does he still look so young?_

"Well, thank you father, for this mission we shall need anyone we can get."

His father nodded and left, returning inside the palace. When he turned back to his group, he found Dio staring at Annie, who looked decidedly uncomfortable.

"Could you look someplace else, shitface?" He heard her say.

"You look familiar… what's your name, sweetie?"

Ragnar felt a dislike begin to grow in his chest, but that was put to rest as Annie slammed a fist into the man's face. He didn't even attempt to dodge, just took it straight in the nose, grinning.

She then walked over to stand beside him, and he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently.

"Her name is Annie," He said, looking at Dio, who was still grinning as blood dripped from his nose, "She's from a village to the south of the Walls. She's also… well, I guess she is sort of betrothed to me, right Eleanor?"

Annie looked at him, while Eleanor nodded.

"Ah, I can see the dynamic now," Dio said, as the bleeding stopped, "But still, you do look familiar-"

They were interrupted by a ruckus at the gates, and Ragnar saw a crowd of guards gathering. Turning from his group, he rushed over.

Eric the Strong stood over Sigmund, both covered in blood and numerous wounds that were only partially healed.

Ragnar looked down at his brother, one who had been the primary source of torment in his youth, and felt only pity. But he looked at Eric, who stood and bellowed.

"Someone help Sigmund, his wounds won't heal!"

He was there in a moment, pushing the large man back, his hands finding the massive chest wound. It looked as if a Jotunn had stuck its finger into his chest.

_Heal him!_

Warmth and steam exploded outwards, and he felt the wound beginning to close under his hands. It took a handful of minutes for the wound to completely close, but when it did, he could feel his brothers breathing return to normal.

"Death Prince," He looked up into the large face of Eric, "Thank you for saving my Prince. The Surtr are right behind us, they'll be to the city outskirts soon. And I have news of great importance for the King!"

"That Freyr is a traitor? We figured that out, he allowed a group of Surtr to ambush us while we were returning to the capital. My guard has been annihilated."

The giant man just stared at him.

"Then we are well and truly fucked."

The ground rocked under their feet, and a plume of smoke rose nearby. He turned to his party, who were standing nearby.

"It looks like we've run out of time, we need to prepare to get out of here."

As smoke and flames began to rise into the sky, Ragnar raced back towards the royal apartments, where they had supplies cached and ready to go. The rest of his party followed hot on his heels.

* * *

**Sorry this one took so long! We had a few people at my job quit, and I've had to pick up their slack! As a positive though, I finally got my ankle checked out, and I only resprained my achilles tendon in my left foot. Had to break out my old boot, but it should be better within the week. And hopefully I'll be able to get another chapter cranked out before weeks end.**

**Another reason for the longer posting time, was that I've been doing some MAJOR housecleaning within the story. I combined several chapters (generally the shorter, weaker ones with the better ones) and I've got some extra stuff I gotta add.**

**As a note, gonna add it into the story, Ragnar and Luigi use Gladius style blades. All other blades wielded by Jotunheim based OCs are in the form of sabres, scimitars and wazikashis. **

**Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
